And so the Hunter fell in love with the Wolf
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Haven Parker, 20, resident of Haven, Maine and thanks to a Trouble - A universe jumper. This is how she once more returned Beacon Hills. Only this time...everything is different. Haven Parker somewhat ceases to exist and she becomes Haven Argent, twin sister to Allison Argent. This is her story...(Not considered a crossover - Only references to Haven Parker/Haven's Haven) ON HIATUS
1. There are those bats again

"Haven!" A voice called out to her, "Come on! We're going to be late!" Haven heard the words but she didn't want to react to them. Sleep was almost nonexistent for her that night. The same images flashed over and over in her head. The previous evening, she and her mom were out for a drive and they almost hit someone that ran across the road. Haven, against her mother's wishes, had run out to check on them. Of course, they didn't find whoever it was but for some reason that event had given Haven a sleepless night.

Alas, morning had come and it was time to properly function. Haven grumbled and threw off her blankets, stretching out a bit as she did. Rubbing her eyes, she climbed out of bed and walked past her dresser mirror. The image in the corner of her eye ceased her walking...Something wasn't right. Haven quickly stepped back in front of the mirror and shock moved through her body. She didn't look like she knew she was supposed to. She looked too young, this wasn't right. Haven came back to Beacon Hills to see Allison one last time, and this _wasn't_ how she looked before. Right when this realization set in, all memory of who she was wiped away. All that remained was the teenage Haven Argent looking back at her in the mirror.

"Haven, come on. Do you really want to be late on our first day?" Allison asked from the doorway.

Haven turned to her sister and shook her head, "No, definitely not." She and Allison exchanged their silly expressions before Haven turned back to the mirror. There was something off settling about her reflection, but she ignored it and went ahead to get ready for the first day at Beacon Hills High school.

Haven quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a loose fitting blouse, and her high top sneakers before running down the stairs. She literally almost ran into Chris, "Morning, dad! Can't talk, running late." She dashed past him, caught the pop tart that Allison tossed to her and the sisters headed out the door. "Bye, mom!" Haven called out, closing the door behind her.

Chris and Victoria watched them dart off to school out the window, and Chris chuckled.

"What's so amusing?" Victoria asked, looking at her husband with raised brows.

"The twins." Chris answered like it was the most thing in the world.

Victoria grinned a bit because she knew _exactly_ what Chris meant. Her grin faltered when a thought crossed her mind.

Chris recognized this look and wrapped his arm around her, "Haven will be fine. Allison won't let anything happen to her."

While she knew this was true, she couldn't help but worry about Haven. After all, Haven was the only Argent that didn't know the family secret.

Out at the car, the twins were making the final preparations before driving off. "They're staring at us." Haven waved at her parents then turned to Allison, "Don't they trust us to make it to school on time?"

"Me, oh yeah. You, not so much." Allison replied teasingly, causing Haven to swat her in reply.

On the drive to school the twins speculated what their classes and what not might be like. "I hope you'll at least try to make some friends." Allison looked at her sister briefly before bringing her eyes back to the road.

"You sound like mom." Haven replied with a bit of an eye roll. "I _like_ not having friends. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Allison didn't answer and just sighed a little, pulling into a parking spot at the school. "Will you at least behave?" She asked, hoping for a bit of a compromise.

"No promises." Haven wiggled her eyebrows with a grin and laughed when Allison rolled her eyes in reply.

The twins walked towards the school when Haven's phone rang, "Go ahead, I'll catch up." Haven told Allison before taking a seat on a bench to search for her phone.

"Alright, I'll see you inside." Allison walked off and called over her shoulder, "Tell mom I said hi."

Haven rolled her eyes once again and finally found her phone, "Hey mom, you know you really didn't have to call. Oh and Allison says hi...Yeah, mom, I know...Everything's fine except..." Haven started digging through her bag, "I forgot a pen. How could I have forgotten a pen?" She ran her hand through her hair, listening to her mom on the other end of the line, "Yeah, I know. I gotta go, Allison is coming over with some dude in a suit...I know, mom. Love ya."

She ended the phone call with her mother and stood up as Audrey and the Principal approached. "I thought there were two new students joining us today." He said in greeting, "Please, follow me."

Haven adjusted the strap over her shoulder and followed behind Allison and the Principal. She didn't chime in when he asked about where they moved from and let her twin take over that conversation. Haven didn't feel the need to talk about San Francisco and how it was weird that they lived there for over a year.

The Principal led them to their first class, one that they happened to share. He took the liberty to introduce them, "Class, these are our new students Allison and Haven Argent." He gestured to whom he was referring to when named. "Please do your best to make them feel welcome." On that note, he left the class, allowing the twins to take their seats.

Haven saw an empty seat in the back corner and made an attempt to head straight for it. Unfortunately, Allison caught onto her sister's plan and quickly claimed that seat for herself. It wasn't that Allison particularly wanted that seat, but she was trying to get Haven to sit _anywhere_ else but the back corner.

The only other available seat was in the middle of the classroom, right behind a cute boy with dark hair and a slightly uneven jawline. Haven kept her head down, trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone as she reluctantly took the seat behind him. Suffice it to say, Haven didn't really do well in social settings. She didn't know it, well at least she didn't remember it, but Haven Parker at this age was exactly the same...when she was sober that is. But that is a story for another time...

Haven turned around to hang her bag on the back of her seat and when she faced forward, the cute boy in front of her was holding out a pen. This surprised her for a couple different reasons, "Thanks." she accepted the pen with a little smile. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks when the boy kept eye contact for an extra moment before turning forward.

Haven looked over at her sister when she heard a 'psst' sound and mouthed 'Stop' when Allison pointed at the boy in front of her and whispered, "He's cute." Allison's wink gave Haven a facepalm moment before she started to pay attention. All the while she couldn't stop wondering how he knew she didn't have a pen. Or maybe that was just his way of saying hi, either way...Haven was keeping the pen.

Class proceeded, Haven actually took some notes, and before she knew it the bell rang. Somehow she made it out of there before anyone else. One thing Haven couldn't stand was waiting in line to get out of class. The congestion of students trying to get out of a doorway made Haven feel claustrophobic.

After thankfully getting her locker open on the first try, Haven tied up her wavy brunette hair into a messy bun and stuck the pen through her hair for safe keeping. She felt like someone was staring at her and she was right. Haven turned around and saw the boy from class down the hall at his own locker. "I'm keeping it." She gave him fair warning and pointed to the pen in her messy bun so there wouldn't be any confusion. Seeing that he looked confused as to why she was talking to him or that she was actually talking to him, made her chuckle.

Her chuckle soon turned into a gasp when Allison snuck up behind her and poked her in the ribs. "Good god, Alli! You gave me a heart attack!" She swatted at her sister for that.

Allison laughed and leaned against the row of lockers, "You should go talk to him. He was nice enough to give you a pen and all."

"Oh yes, my knight in shining armor." Haven replied sarcastically with yet another signature eye roll.

Their conversation was cut short when a strawberry blonde came over and looked as if she was examining them. "Those shoes don't go with that blouse." the girl said to Haven then turned to Allison, "But that jacket is killer. Where did you get it?"

Haven ignored the newcomer and went back to her locker, pretending like she was doing something since she couldn't exactly make a quick getaway.

Allison answered the girl's question, "Our mom was a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco."

"And you are my new best friend." The girl stated with a wide smile, pointing at Allison.

"Make me hurl." Haven meant for that to be quiet, but due to her head pretty much being in her locker, it echoed.

"Are you always this prickly?" The girl asked, not amused by Haven's statement.

"Only around fashion conscious nitwits." Haven shot back, closing her locker.

" _Haven_." Allison gave her sister a warning look for that. "Please try and behave."

"Don't know the definition." Haven retorted with a grin.

"Obviously not." The girl stated, pursing her lips.

When Haven tried to make a getaway, a guy that she'd peg for a jock came over and kissed the strawberry blonde chick. Haven heard third hand that the chick was named Lydia and the guy was Jackson. "Excuse me." She was snippy with her words, and just wanted to get as far away from them as possible. "Have fun." Haven said to her sis in passing and headed down the hall.

Haven walked past Pen Boy, another buy from class, and a girl, just as the girl was saying, "Can anyone tell me how the new girls are here for five minutes and already hanging with Lydia's clique."

"My sister has a magnetic personality." Haven interjected, causing the girl who had spoken to get startled, "As for me, I'd rather scratch my own eyes out than hang with them." Without another word, Haven continued on her way, feeling better that whatever funk she was finding herself in this morning was wearing off and she was finally being herself.

* * *

The rest of the school day was, well, normal. Nothing to report really, which surprised Haven to no end. She actually made it through a whole school day without getting sent to the principal's office. How bizarre was that. Haven should have known that it wasn't going to last long. Not the getting sent to the principal part, but the normal part.

Haven didn't even get as far as the front door before Allison caught up with her. "You're coming with me." Allison pretty much ordered, taking her sister's hand and pulling her along.

"I wasn't there, I didn't do it, and you can't prove it anyway." Haven replied, all the while deliberately making it hard for Allison to pull her along. "Where are you dragging me off to anyway?"

"We're going to watch the lacrosse practice with Lydia." Allison replied, not about to stop pulling her sister along despite how challenging it was starting to become.

"Oh come on. Lydia is _so_ not the kind of person I'd hang out with." Haven retorted.

"How would you know miss loner pants?" Allison stopped and raised her brow. "I promised mom and dad that I'd make sure you socialized today. You don't have social anxiety or anything like that, so I agreed. Now, you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Haven pulled her hand back and crossed her arms, "Give me one good reason why I should."

"The boy who gave you the pen is on the team." Allison informed her sister with a knowing smile.

Haven narrowed her eyes, "You're evil."

Allison shrugged and smiled, "I know. Now, come on!" She took back her sister's hand and continued to pull a far less reluctant Haven out to the lacrosse field.

Haven was torn because she really did kinda want to watch Pen Boy practice, but she didn't want to be around Allison's new friend just as much. That feeling was apparently mutual since Lydia did not seem too pleased that Haven was sitting with them.

"How is it possible that you two are sisters? I just don't see it." Lydia spoke as the Argent girls sat down the on the bleachers.

"She's the evil twin." Allison replied, and without missing a beat Haven added, "But only part of the time."

"True." Allison added in and the sisters laughed.

Lydia looked at them with wide eyes, "You are twins? Seriously?" she shook her head at them, "I don't see it."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's told us that." Allison replied, not really bothered by it. It was kinda funny though how so many people thought Haven was Kate's kid given how they looked so much alike. Weird how genes work.

Haven tuned out the conversation that went on between Allison and Lydia, and just looked out onto the field. She grinned a bit when Scott came into view and he smiled at her. Haven pulled the pen from her hair and wiggled it saying, "Mine." Seeing Pen Boy chuckle at that gave her bats in her stomach. Butterflies was so not a strong enough term for what she felt in that moment.

Watching him head towards the goal, Haven leaned over Allison and tapped Lydia's knee to get her attention, "Hey, what's his name?" she pointed over to goalie.

Lydia looked over and tilted her head in thought, "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

"I can't keep calling him Pen Boy in my head." Haven replied, moving back to her seat.

"He's in our English class." Allison clarified giving Lydia an 'ah' expression in reply.

Haven turned her attention back to the practice and winced when Pen Boy got hit right in the face with a lacrosse ball. "Helmet or not, that's gotta be a pain." She bit her upper lip in annoyance when everyone around laughed at the event. "Seriously? Laughing at someone like that isn't cool." Haven crossed her arms, "And this is why I don't like jocks."

The only good thing that came out of the laughter and taunts was that Haven heard someone call Pen Boy, McCall. At least she had a last name for him now. Still, that didn't stop her from wanting to punch the creeps that laughed at him.

"Go McCall!" Haven shouted from the stands and shrugged with a smirk when the girls looked at her oddly.

She watched as McCall caught a ball and then another, one right after the next. "Wow...I gotta admit, he's good."

"Really good." Lydia and Allison both concurred to that fact.

Haven couldn't help but be amused at the fact that McCall, who had been hit in the face with the ball at the beginning of practice now appeared to be the best player on the team. She was amused because she was thinking that he had planned the whole thing so they'd underestimate him.

"Someone doesn't look happy." Allison pointed to Jackson who was now charging towards Scott to take a shot.

"Jackson is the best player on the team." Lydia informed them as they watched the ball fly towards McCall. Haven couldn't believe that she was actually this anxious to see what happened and when McCall caught it, Haven shot up from her seat and cheered.

With laughter coating her voice she said, "Guess not." referring to what Lydia had previously said about Jackson. Lydia looked pissed at her audacity to say such a thing and Allison had placed a hand over her mouth to hide her laughing smile.

* * *

"Lydia looked soooo pissed." Allison said to Haven as they walked to the car after practice.

"I _know_." Haven emphasized with amusement. "And that was the end of a beautiful day."

"Really? You're quoting that two dead men got up to play poem?" Allison raised her brow at her sister before getting into the car.

"You know me. All weird, all the time." Haven answered, clicking her seat belt.

"Well I gotta say that I'm glad you seem more of yourself now. This morning you were a bit out of it." Allison noticed it the second she saw her sis that morning.

"I blame it on the lack of sleep." Haven answered and pulled the pen out of her hair to slip it into her backpack.

"You're not going to go all Helga on me with that thing, are you?" Allison adjusted the rear view mirror and pulled out of the parking spot.

"No, Alli. I'm not going to build a shrine around the pen. Good lord." Haven rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day and the twins got a pretty good laugh out of that 'Hey, Arnold' reference.

"Oh, by the way, you're coming with me to a party on Friday night." Allison waited until that moment to tell her about it.

"Yeah, no. That's not happening." Haven was adamant about that.

"We'll see." Allison retorted, grinning.

"No, there is no 'we'll see'. I'm _not_ going." Haven was even firmer with her tone this time around.

When Allison ignored her twin and turned on the radio, Haven spoke louder, "I'm serious. I'm not going."

"Don't you just love this song?" Allison asked, turning up the volume.

Haven shook her head at her sister, "It's apparently your turn for being the evil twin."

"Love you too." Allison replied and continued on their way.

Once they got home, Haven went upstairs to start working on homework, which was surprising given her past track record but she was doing it anyway. While Haven was up there, Allison was downstairs with her parents.

"Anything interesting happen at school today?" Victoria asked, turning away from the counter to face her daughter.

"I think Haven has a crush. He's on the lacrosse team and is very good. Like... _very_ good." Allison replied, sipping on her juice.

"Good in human standards or beyond that?" Chris asked, chiming in on the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure he's just naturally that good. Especially since he got hit in the face by the first ball." Allison didn't think he was a werewolf. "I'll keep an eye on them though, just in case."

Victoria was pleased to hear this, "Good. She's too young to know about what we do. You are an exception, Allison, so don't take offense."

"Wasn't going to." Allison replied, "Besides, after I saw what you guys do on the side, it's not like you could keep the family secret from me any longer."

"She has a point there." Chris remembered that night a few years ago and they've been training Allison in hunting ever since.

Victoria looked at Allison, "Go upstairs and ask your sister what she'd like for dinner."

"I'm on it." And with that, Allison left the kitchen.

Once she was off, mama and papa Argent had a little chat, "Don't you think we should start Haven's training?" Chris asked, even though he knew his wife's answer.

"No." Victoria answered firmly, "She has too much of a temper and is far too immature to handle it."

"I believe Haven is stronger than you give her credit for." Chris kissed his wife's forehead before adding, "But alright. I'll let you decide when the time is right."

"Thank you." Victoria replied, "Now get out of my kitchen." she shooed him along with the knife in her hand.

"Yes, ma'am." Chris backed away with his hands up in surrender and chuckled.

Victoria set the knife down and let out a breath. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't feel the same way about Haven becoming a hunter that she did with Allison. Even if the elder twin (by a few minutes) didn't see what happened, Victoria still would have thought she was ready for training. But the thought of Haven becoming a hunter...it terrified her.

* * *

After a supper that was filled with conversation about the day, Haven wanted to head into town. "Please, please, please please!" Haven begged her sister with clasped hands and even went so far as to get on her knees.

Allison, sitting on her bed, kept shaking her head at her sister's request. "No way, Haven. You totaled your car, so what makes you think that I will loan you mine?"

"Hey, I paid my dues and I even took Driver's Ed classes again." Haven got up to her feet and sat down beside Allison, "Alli, I am begging you. I was literally one my knees like ten seconds ago. I just want to go buy a couple things in town. Please?"

Allison finally gave in and sighed, "Fine, but my car better be in one piece when you get back." she reached into her bag and tossed Haven the keys.

"Thank you!" Haven exclaimed, catching them. "I will even fill up the tank." She gave Alli a grateful kiss on the cheek and took off out of the room and down the stairs to head into town.

The drive to the store went easily enough but on the way home...not so much. Haven took her eyes off the road for one second and when her eyes returned to the road, there was a dog right in front of her. Even with slamming on the brakes, the car didn't stop in time and she accidentally hit the dog. "No, no, no." Haven quickly unbuckled and got out to check on the animal. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed then remembered passing an animal clinic a little ways back so she carefully picked up the animal and put it in the hatch of Allison's SUV.

"You'll be okay, buddy. I promise." Haven spoke to the small dog as she drove through the rain to the animal clinic. As if the night couldn't get any worse.

Haven's memory was right, she did pass an animal clinic, thank goodness. She didn't care that the sign on the door said closed, she knocked on the door several times. When no one came, she pounded a bit frantically, "I see lights on, I know someone's in there!" Haven called out, continually praying that she didn't end up killing the dog. She didn't realize it, but she was crying.

When McCall opened the door, she didn't even process that it was him and just started talking, "You have to help the dog, it came out of nowhere, I didn't mean to hit it!"

"Hey, it's okay." Scott was comforting when he spoke to her. "Where is it so I can call animal control."

"It's in my car." Haven answered quickly, "Not my car, my sister's car. It's in the car!" She rushed over to where she parked, with McCall right behind her, and opened the hatch. The dog was not happy to see them, it barked and growled. Haven jumped fifty feet, at least that's what it felt like, and McCall held onto her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned. When Haven nodded, he added, "He's just scared."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us." She replied, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'll see if I have any better luck." McCall moved closer to the dog, and Haven said, "Be careful." The last thing she wanted was for him to get bit when trying to help her.

McCall didn't have a problem with the dog, it seemed to calm right down when he approached. "Magic touch with animals, no wonder you work here." She had to admit, it was pretty impressive.

She followed him into the clinic, with the dog in his arms, and waited anxiously for him to look the animal over. While McCall had the dog on the exam table, Haven bit her nails and voiced what she was worried about, "He's not going to die right? I didn't kill him?"

"I think his leg is broken, but he's not going to die." He replied and Haven felt so relieved. "I've seen the doctor do a splint a million times. I can do it myself and give him a pain killer for now." He continued then looked at a shivering Haven. "I have a shirt in my bag." McCall offered.

"First a pen, then a shirt, careful there McCall, I just might end up keeping everything you own." Haven teased in reply.

McCall chuckled and got the shirt, "I bet it'd look better on you anyway." He handed it to her and added, "It's Scott, by the way."

Haven accepted the shirt with a smile, "Haven." she replied to his introduction then pulled off her shirt right there, laughing when Scott seemed to blush and look away. "I'm wearing a sports bra, Scott. Same thing I wear when I go jogging." That was the only reason why she was taking off the shirt in his presence. She found it cute when Scott still averted his eyes.

After pulling on Scott's dry, long sleeve shirt, she rubbed her arms again. "You can look now. And thanks for doing this. I feel so stupid." Haven ran her hand through her wet locks.

Scott started working on the splint, "Why?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

"Because I freaked out like a little princess and I am _so_ not a little princess." Haven answered with a shake to her head. It was embarrassing for her because she never acted like that.

"What are you then?" Scott asked with a smile.

"I'm a tough, little cookie." Haven popped a pretend collar then added with a shrug, "At least I thought I was."

Scott made an attempt to make her feel better, "Hey, I'd freak out too. In fact, I think I'd probably cry. And not like a man either, like the biggest girly girl ever."

Haven laughed at the thought of it, "Shut up, you wouldn't."

"Oh, no, I would. Seriously." Scott retorted, laughing along with her. "It'd be pathetic."

Haven moved some hair behind her ear with a smile. She was actually enjoying her conversation with Scott McCall, who had just finished with the dog's splint.

"He's all set." Scott informed her, "And I bet he'd actually let you pet him now."

Haven was reluctant to do that, "I don't know...he's probably still pissed at me."

"It'll be fine." He assured her, "Come on, you wouldn't want him to sue, would you?"

Haven chuckled, "You're a loon." she meant that in the best possible way. With a deep breath, Haven reached out towards the dog but quickly recoiled. She looked at Scott who gave her the reassurance she needed, and with another breath she fully reached out and pet the dog. The dog laid there on the table, happily accepting the petting.

"See, he likes you." Scott looked at Haven and lingered with his looks for a few moments too long.

"What?" Haven asked, wondering what Scott was staring at.

Quickly looking away, he said, "It's nothing there's just...there's an eyelash on your cheek."

Haven wiped her cheek with her hand, "Did I get it?"

Scott shook his head then reached out and softly brushed away the eyelash with his thumb.

There went the bats in her stomach again. Haven ignored them and cleared her throat, "Make a wish."

"What?" Scott asked, not sure what she meant.

"Make a wish." Haven repeated, "You make wishes on fallen eyelashes." It sounded lame when she explained it like that, but Scott did it anyway.

He closed his eyes for a couple moments and when he opened them, he asked, "Now what?"

"Blow." Haven replied and Scott did as she was told. He lifted up his thumb and blew the eyelash off. "So, what did you wish for?" Haven asked, naturally curious.

"Isn't there a rule against telling people your wishes?" Scott inquired with a mildly furrowed brow.

Haven snapped her fingers in an 'awe shucks' manner, "You got me there." she replied and the pair shared another laugh.

Once the time was realized, Haven said, "I better get going. My sister will have my head if I don't get her car back on time."

Scott didn't want her to be late, so after settling the dog in, he walked Haven out to the car. Haven was just opening up the driver's door when he started to ask, "I was wondering...I mean if you're not busy...would you like to go to Lydia's party with me on Friday?"

Haven looked like a deer caught in the headlights in that moment. She would never admit it if asked, but this was the first time she had been asked out on a date. Like a real date not just a 'let's go hang with a group' or something. Finally, Haven answered him, "Okay."

Scott looked surprised and pleased to hear her say that, "Yeah? Seriously?"

"Yeah." Haven replied with a more sure tone and a smile, "I'd love to."

"Awesome." Scott was practically beaming and Haven, once again, thought he was too cute.

"I'll see you." Haven gave Scott another smile before getting into her car and heading home.

Luckily Haven made it back in time so she didn't get in hot water with her twin. While the girls were brushing their teeth before bed, Haven told Allison about 'running into' Scott. She deliberately left out the part about hitting the dog.

After doing a gargle spit, Allison looked over at her sis, "Hold up, little miss loner pants is going on a date?"

"Shut up." Haven replied, with toothbrush in mouth.

"Oh, no. Not about this, I want _all_ the details." Allison replied, crossing her arms and awaiting what her sister had to say.

Haven did her own gargle spit and wiped off her mouth before replying, "He asked me, I said yes. It's not a big deal." She walked out of the bathroom with Allison right on her tail.

"Uh, for you it is." Allison retorted, following Haven into her bedroom. "Why him?"

"He's cute, and funny, and considerate. I mean, he gave me his extra shirt when he realized I was cold from the rain. He made me laugh and...I liked how I felt around him. I figured it was worth exploring." Haven couldn't believe these words were coming out of her mouth, but there they were.

"Wow." Allison was shocked beyond belief. "Just so you know, I will be interrogating him before your date." She turned around to head to her own room.

"Oh, no. Alli, come on, don't do that." Haven pleaded, following her.

"If he intends to date my little sister then I need to be sure he's worthy." Allison held her head high when she said that.

"Alli, you are only older by minutes." Haven pointed out, yet again.

"Still counts." Allison answered before giving her sis a peck on the cheek, "Night miss loner no longer pants." and went across the hall to her room.

Haven rolled her eyes, closing the door to her room, then plopped down on her bed. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her date with Scott and how moving to Beacon Hills just might not be so bad after all.

* * *

"So, I hear someone has a date." Were the first words Haven heard come out of her mother's mouth when she walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

Haven glared at Allison and Victoria continued, "Don't blame your sister. You girls talk louder than you think you do."

"Good to know." Haven muttered in reply, grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl. "Yes, I have a date. No, it's not a big deal. So please don't make a big deal about it."

"Big deal about what?" Chris asked, joining the Argent ladies in the kitchen.

"Nothing." Haven replied, starting to peel her orange.

"Haven has a date." Allison retorted, receiving a swat from Haven because of it.

"Oh really?" Chris asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "And who's the lucky fella?"

"Scott McCall." Haven answered, there was no point in lying about it.

"I'll have to run a check on this Scott McCall." Chris grinned at the mortification on Haven's face.

"Dad, no." Haven knew her father would do it, but so didn't want him to. "Allison has already threatened to interrogate him. So please don't do anything."

Chris set his coffee cup on the counter and looked at Allison, "You got this covered?"

Allison saluted their father, "Sure do."

Chris looked at his girls, "Alright then, I expect a full interrogation report." He sounded so serious with his words that Haven honestly couldn't tell if he was being serious about it or not.

"As fun as this is," Haven stated sarcastically, "we have to get to school." After tossing her orange peel in the trash, she gave her parents pecks on the cheek and headed for the door to meet Allison outside.

"Keep an eye on her." That almost came out of Victoria's mouth like an order.

Allison put her bag on her shoulder, "Always do." she replied.

* * *

In English class, Haven was seated behind Scott again. Before class started, Haven tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she held a pen out to him. One that wasn't his.

Scott looked amused by this and accepted the pen. "Does this mean I get one of your shirts too?"

Haven laughed at how it sounded and laughed even more when Scott realized how it might have sounded too. "I don't think you could pull it off." She added with wink then said, "We better behave, class is starting."

She looked over at a boy in the corner of her eye, the same boy that was with Scott the other day. If she remembered correctly his name was Stiles or something like that. Her first thought was that she either heard the name wrong it it was a nickname. Haven honestly couldn't imagine anyone willingly naming their child Stiles.

Anyway, Stiles looked at Scott in question as he waved his finger between the two of them. She had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing when she heard Allison chime in with, "Yes, they're dating, now pay attention."

Scott turned around and smiled, "You're blushing." he pointed out, which made her blush even more.

"Shut up." Haven said with laughter in her voice and gently shoved Scott's shoulder. "You're distracting me."

Scott grinned at that then the whole class was quiet when the teacher demanded attention. At least the class was quiet for a moment before Haven and Allison both started laughing. The warning glares they received from the teacher quieted them a bit, but even so, they still really wanted to laugh.

* * *

Haven was hoping to catch up with Scott before his practice and when she found him, he seemed to be in the tail end of an argument with Jackson. "Everything okay?" Haven asked as Jackson stormed off.

"He thinks I'm on steroids." Scott adjusted his lacrosse gear before turning to Haven.

"No offense, but you don't look like you're on steroids." Haven replied with a laugh as the two started walking down the hall towards the field.

"When he asked about juice, I thought he meant juice. He didn't like it when I told him my mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott replied, and stopped when he realized that Haven wasn't following. He turned around to see what was wrong and Haven was bent over. Thinking something was wrong, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Haven finally stood up, eyes teary, face beet red, because she was trying so hard not to laugh, but couldn't keep it in any longer. Haven burst out laughing and after a minute-ish, she finally stopped. "I'm sorry, that's just...that's the greatest thing I have ever heard."

Scott thought Haven was one of the most bizarrely interesting people he had ever met. "Come on, I'm going to be late for practice." He smiled because he wasn't offended by her laughter, in fact, he thought she had a great laugh. It was the kind that was contagious, like you wanted to guffaw right along with her.

Haven took a deep breath and composed herself before walking with Scott once again, "What can I say? It was my turn to be a distraction." She grinned and nudged Scott as they walked out together.

The pair parted ways when they reached the field, Scott joined his teammates and Haven sat with Allison. "Took you long enough." Allison pointed out when Haven finally arrived.

"I was with Scott. He was telling me this hilarious story, I couldn't breathe for a minute there." Haven was still smiling at the whole juice bit.

"It's weird, good, but still weird." Allison admitted, looking at her sister.

"What?" Haven didn't know what she was getting at.

"Seeing you this happy." Allison replied and wrapped her arm around Haven, "I like it."

Haven couldn't argue with that, "Me too."

After their sister moment, they turned their attention to the field. Jackson had just knocked Scott to the ground and that bugged Haven. "Who does that guy think he is?" Haven asked, not expecting an answer, then cupped her hands around her mouth, "Kick his ass, McCall!"

Allison shushed her sister, and Haven just rolled her eyes in reply.

Whether it was Haven's cheer that encourage Scott or what, he started playing a hell of a lot better. Her eyes went wide when Scott leaped over three teammate and got the goal. "Holy shit!" Haven exclaimed with laughter because that was so cool. Seeing Scott do that actually made her miss gymnastics a bit. It was one of the few things she was good at, but like so much else, Allison was better. Haven would never admit it, but that's why she quit.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she stood up and cheered with the others.

When Practice was over, Haven jumped on Scott's back and gave him a bit of a nuggie, "That was amazing!"

Scott caught Haven and laughed before setting her to her feet, "I can't believe I actually did that."

"Well believe it, there were many witnesses." Haven replied, smiling wide. "I'm not sure what I enjoyed more, when you flipped over those three guys or Jackson's face when he heard you were starting."

Scott thought for a moment. "Both?"

"Oh yeah, definitely both." Haven answered then saw Allison waving her over. "Oh, I better go. Congratulations!" Without even thinking about it, Haven gave Scott a peck on the cheek and ran over to her sister.

Scott was dumbfounded by that act and brought his hand to his cheek, grinning like an idiot.

"I think you broke him." Allison told Haven, pointing over to Scott.

Haven turned and saw Scott expression before he jumped after being yelled at by the Coach. "Oh man." She laughed and faced her sister, "I didn't mean to do that."

"No take backs." Allison replied, "We better get home if you want to be ready in time for the party." she cocked her head for Haven to follow, so she did.

Granted Haven really didn't want to dress up for the party, but then again...she did want to look nice for her date. Oh man, there were those bats again.

* * *

Haven looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head, "No, no. I am _not_ wearing this." It was a knee length, subtle leopard print dress and Allison's green, denim jacket.

"Yes, you are." Allison answered, "Because Scott's probably already here."

Haven looked at the time and gasped. She quickly pulled on her high top combat boots and ran her hands through her hair. "I'll see you there?" She asked, grabbing her purse from the bed.

"Don't look for me, Haven. You're on a date, remember? Last thing either of us want is me being a third wheel." Allison stated matter of factly, knowing that Haven would agree.

"Right." Haven took a breath, "Here it goes." she turned around on her heels and headed downstairs. Allison was right, Scott was already there so she headed right outside. Seeing Scott's awed expression made Haven blush again, despite how much she wished she didn't.

Scott got out of the car and opened the door for Haven, "You look incredible."

"Thank Allison." Haven replied, "It's her outfit." she felt stupid for admitting that, but too late to take it back. Haven didn't think Scott heard her, or if he did it didn't register. He had the same goofy looking grin on his face that he did when she kissed his cheek earlier. "You going to drive or what?" Haven asked from the passenger seat, since Scott was still standing with the door open.

"Oh." He stated, closing the door and went around to the other side. "Sorry. I guess I'm kinda nervous."

"Good nervous or bad nervous?" Haven asked with a curious little smile.

Scott smiled at Haven, "Good."

Haven grinned, "Good to know." She buckled up as Scott put the car into gear and headed to Lydia's house for the party. On the way she gave herself a mental eye roll for how many times they said the word good.

When they arrived, Haven grabbed onto Scott's arm, "Okay, truth time. I've never really been to a party like this before. Actually if the party didn't involve streamers and birthday candles, then I've never been to it."

Scott moved her hand from his arm to his hand and gave it a little squeeze, "Just stick with me and it'll be okay."

Somehow, for some reason, Haven believed him and the pair walked into the party.

There were so many people there, most of whom Haven didn't recognize. She noticed Scott looking, well more like staring at something and asked, "You okay?"

Scott quickly turned his attention to her, "Yeah, I'm fine. Uh...want to dance?"

"Sure." Haven answered and she led him over to the dance area.

The pair laughed, danced, and at once point they got so close that Haven thought they were going to kiss. Haven wanted them to kiss. She made the first move to incline that's what she wanted to do, but Scott looked like he was in pain. "Are you okay?" she asked, moving back to give him some space.

"I'll be back in a minute." Scott replied, clutching his stomach as he moved through the crowd.

Haven stood there, debating whether or not she should follow him. Deciding that she should, she headed that way, only to be cut off by Lydia. "Where's your sister?" She asked.

"Allison said she was coming, but I haven't seen her." Haven answered honestly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find someone." Haven didn't give Lydia a choice in the matter and pushed past her to find Scott and see if he was okay.

By the time she caught up with Scott, he had gotten into his car and drove off. Haven had no clue what had just happened and felt so stupid. Haven was about to just start walking home when she heard someone say her name, "Haven."

She turned around and saw a guy that looked a few years or so older than her with dark, spikey hair, and a leather jacket. "I'm a friend of Scott's." he continued and approached her, "My name is Derek."

"Okay." Haven answered, holding onto the strap of her purse, "So?"

"Scott's not feeling well, he asked me to give you a ride home." Derek answered and Haven pondered that for a moment before agreeing.

"Fine," she replied, "but I'm packing mace and not afraid to use it." Haven pointed a firm finger at a grinning Derek and followed him to his car.

* * *

Haven was sitting at the kitchen table with a can of soda in her hand when she heard the doorbell. "I'll get it." Victoria called out and went to the door.

The voice coming from the door was a familiar one so she picked up her can and went to see if it was who she thought it was. "Haven, there you are. I think it's for you." Victoria stepped aside for Haven to take over.

Haven looked confused to see Stiles there, "Uh...hi? What are you doing here?"

Stiles was as shocked to see her there as she was confused to see him. "Uh..." Stiles answered in a drawn out way, "Scott's not feeling well so he asked me to come over and apologize."

"Yeah, sure he did." Haven replied, sipping her soda. "You know, you're the second one of Scott's friends to do something because he asked them to. If Scott wants to apologize for ditching me, then he has to do it himself. Good night, Stiles." Haven shut the door before he could get out another word.

Seeing Victoria behind her made her jump, "Jeeze mom, ninja much?"

"Your date ditched you?" She asked, not very pleased to hear that bit of information.

"Apparently he was sick. Whatever, I'm not going to let it bother me." Haven tried to be very convincing with that. "I'm going to watch a movie, g'night mom." she gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek then headed upstairs to do anything but think of how hurt she was from being ditched.

* * *

Allison was out with her father Chris and a couple other people that night. It was the full moon and all, and that meant it was the time to hunt. The forest was dark and foggy, but with the bright moon above them, it was light enough for Allison to see. And what she could see were two werewolves. She was given the go ahead by her father to fire the first shot. Allison took aim and fired an explosive arrow first to blind them, then a normal arrow followed. Both arrows hit their target, the normal arrow going through the arm of the younger wolf, pinning it to a tree.

"Take him." Chris ordered the others, but before they could do so, they were thrown away and impacted with the trees.

Chris pulled out his gun as Allison aimed her bow. When they saw the wolf was no longer at the tree, Chris signaled for them to split up and hopefully cut them off. She nodded in understanding then they went on with the hunt.

After searching for awhile, they lost the wolves and met back up with each other. "Did you get a look at who the small one was?" Chris asked after parting with the others in their party and headed home.

"No, not his human face anyway." Allison was frustrated beyond belief, "I had him." she hit the dash to let out that frustration.

"He wasn't alone, remember that." Chris replied, not wanting Allison to get too worked up about it. "We'll get them, don't worry about that."

Allison was sure that they would so she let it go.

When they arrived at home, Allison went right upstairs to see if Haven was home yet. She was surprised to see Haven was asleep and by the looks of it she had been for awhile. The only thing that came to mind to explain it was that the date didn't go very well. Allison knew she should have grilled Scott before their date. Leaving her sister be, she closed the lid of Haven's laptop and went to her own room in hopes of getting some sleep herself.

* * *

The weekend passed and it was uneventful to say the least. Haven was quiet and didn't really leave her room. She claimed that she had a project due on Monday, but Allison knew that wasn't the truth. She gave her twin space, knowing from experience not to push her.

When Monday rolled around, Haven made sure not to sit as far away from Scott as she could. She was not in the mood to deal with him. That didn't change when the end of the day came and she found Scott outside of school waiting for her.

"Don't even bother." Haven told him in passing, but that didn't stop him.

"I'm really sorry, Haven." Scott was sincere with his words, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. Do you realize how big of a deal it was for me to go out with you? My first date _ever_ and I get ditched. What a way to remember it." Haven shot back and kept on walking.

Scott got in her path and pleaded with her, "Haven, I really am sorry. I came down with something and I know it's not a real explanation, but could you please just trust me on this?"

Haven couldn't explain it, but she did want to trust him And there were those damned bats in her stomach again. Haven sighed, running her hand through her hair, "Am I going to regret this?"

"Probably." Scott answered with that goofy grin of his, and Haven laughed.

"So...is that a yes on a second chance?" Scott looked at her hopefully.

Haven met his eyes and bit her bottom lip as she smiled, "Not exactly...it's a 'we'll see'. Just keep in mind that I don't give second chances often, and I sure as hell don't give thirds."

Scott smiled happily, "A chance at a second chance? I'll take it."

Haven rolled her eyes, smiling, then looked over when she heard a car honk. Allison was waving Haven over because their dad was there to pick them up. "That's my dad, I better go. See you around, Scott."

Haven thanked her dad for opening the door for her and climbed into the front seat, while Allison sat in the back. Seeing Scott looking over at them oddly with a wave, Haven chuckled and waved back. "Weirdo." She said with a smile and buckled up.

What Haven didn't know was that Scott had recognized their father. He saw Chris' face in the forest the night of the full moon and knew he was a hunter. What Haven thought was Scott being weird was really the realization of something that Haven didn't know; the Argents were hunters.

* * *

End Episode 1


	2. Kickass

Allison checked to make sure Haven was still in the shower before going downstairs to talk to her dad. She knocked on the door to his study before going in, "Got a minute?"

Chris looked away from what he was reading, "Of course, come in."

Allison closed the door behind her and approached her father's desk, "Haven told me about her date that ended early."

"And?" Chris inquired, appearing very interested in the details.

"And when Scott ditched her, Derek Hale gave her a ride home." Allison replied, knowing where her father would go with that bit of information, but added in her own opinion, "I think Derek is trying to get to us, through her. Nothing happened, but why else would he make an introduction like that?"

"You are certain that Scott isn't a werewolf?" Chris asked, his mental wheels turning.

"Almost positive. He makes enough human error from what I've seen. And it doesn't ever seem deliberate. So, yeah, I'm pretty sure that Scott is not the young wolf from the woods." Allison had her doubts, but she was going to be sure to stick close to her sister just in case.

"Alright. I trust your instincts, but keep an eye out anyway. Not that I need to tell you that." Chris grinned then pointed to the clock with his pen, "You girls better get going. It's almost time for school."

Allison nodded affirmatively then left her father's study.

Chris tossed his pen onto the desk and sighed heavily. He did not like the thought of Derek Hale being so close to Haven like that, and it was even more suspicious that he hadn't tried anything. "What is he up to?" Chris thought aloud before going back to what he was doing before Allison came in.

After leaving her father's office, Allison went back upstairs to get her backpack and whatnot, when she literally almost ran into Haven coming out of her room.

Haven managed to take a half step back so they didn't actually collide, "Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Running late." Allison replied and Haven thought that was weird.

"Coming from the person who was up and dressed before I was." Haven replied sarcastically, "Seriously, what's up?"

Haven grabbed her bag before following Allison into her room.

"I just have a lot on my mind, Haven." Allison replied but could tell Haven wasn't about to let it go, so she lied, "This guy, Greenburg, he keeps asking me out and I keep telling him no. If he doesn't let up I just might slug him."

Haven laughed, "Alli, slugging people is _my_ job. I didn't get suspended for two months at our last school for nothing." She grinned and nudged her sister's shoulder with her own, "Don't worry, if that Greenburg character gives you any trouble, I'll take care of it." Haven winked at Allison before walking out of the room.

Allison hated lying to her sister like that, but she wasn't allowed to tell Haven the truth. Even though she and Chris agreed where it came to Haven and whether or not she should be told about the family secret. Honestly, she thought that it would help Haven mature and whatnot, to know. Too bad Victoria didn't agree.

Haven tied her hair up as she walked towards the stairs, but stopped for a moment. She felt something weird when she said the word 'trouble' and was trying to process. It was almost as if that word, 'trouble' had a whole other meaning for her, but she couldn't place it. Not thinking it was anything to bother with, Haven brushed it off and descended down the stairs, not knowing that the Parker in her was trying to break through.

* * *

The time for English class rolled around and Haven took a seat at the front of the class before anyone else claimed it. When Scott came in, he took the seat right behind her. Wanting to tease him a bit, she reached into her book bag, turned around and tossed one of her old Pat Benatar t-shirts at him.

Scott laughed, pulling the shirt off his head. He looked at it then at her in question.

"I told you I didn't think you could pull it off. I never said that I wasn't going to throw it at you." Haven replied with a wink before facing forward.

Scott couldn't stop smiling, even as he put the shirt in his own backpack. He was taking this as a sign that Haven was warming up more to the idea of giving him a second chance. Even though that was their only exchange during the whole class, Scott still took it as a sign.

After class, Scott walked out with Haven, asking "You want to come watch practice?"

Haven was going through her bag for something when she answered, "Can't today, sorry." She honestly wasn't trying to give him the brush off, she just couldn't go due to plans with Allison.

"Oh." Scott replied, disappointed.

Haven heard his tone and looked at him, "I have plans with Alli today. Another time...I better head to class." She gave Scott a little wave and walked down the hall, even though she had a little time before actually having to get there.

"I'm guessing she decided to give you a second chance?" Stiles asked, from behind Scott.

"She's giving me a chance at a second chance." Scott replied, walking with his friend in the opposite direction of where Haven walked off to. "But there's more to it than that." Scott sounded like he was on the verge of freaking out when he said that.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking around as Scott did to make sure no one was within earshot.

"Remember the hunters I was telling you about? Well, her dad is one of them." Scott stopped at one of the lockers and hit his head on it.

"Did he recognize you? Does Haven know?" Stiles asked, one after another.

"No, I don't think so, and I don't know." Scott banged his head on the locker a couple times before he couldn't believe it and was definitely trying to not freak out.

"Okay, dude, just get through the day and focus on Lacrosse. Okay?" Stiles pulled Scott away from the lockers and pushed him down the hall. Neither of them saw when Allison stepped out of her little hiding place and heard every word.

"Dammit." Allison's instincts were wrong and now she had such a tough decision to make. Did she tell her father what she had learned or keep her mouth shut for Haven's sake? Her loyalty to the hunters and the loyalty to her sister were two different things and honestly...Allison wasn't sure what she was going to do about it. All that she did know was that one way or another, she was going to protect her twin.

* * *

After school, Allison found Haven out by the Lacrosse field. "I thought you were meeting me at the car. What are you doing here?"

Haven used her thumb to point over her shoulder at the practice going on behind her, "I just wanted to see how the team looked for the big game Saturday."

Allison didn't believe her, "More like you wanted to check Scott out." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Are you sure you want to waste your time on him? I mean, come on, he stood you up and pawned you off on one of his buddies to give you a ride home. And _then_ he didn't even give you a real explanation."

Haven crossed her arms, "Weren't you the one who was encouraging me to go out with him?" she asked with a raised brow.

"That was before I found out what an ass he was." Allison replied. Yeah, she was trying to drive a wedge between Haven and whatever feelings she might be developing for Scott. It would make her feel far less guilty telling their dad about what she overheard if she knew that Haven didn't have any feelings for him.

Haven, didn't want to admit that Allison had her points, so she didn't. She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and said, "Let's go." instead.

The sisters walked off the field before Scott or anyone else even noticed that they were there.

"Okay, Haven, I love you but this sick puppy look is freaking me out." Allison plucked one of her french fries at her sister. Before going to the bookstore they decided to stop at the diner for something to eat.

Haven retaliated by throwing one of her own fries back at Alli, "I do **not** look like a sick puppy. I'm not one of those girly girls who gets all depressed or whatever over a guy."

"Haven, you've never really liked a guy before." Allison retorted.

Haven knew that was true, and yet there was a nagging feeling inside her that was saying it was false. Ignoring the weird feeling, once again, Haven moved on, "You're right though, he's an ass." Haven dipped her french fry in some ketchup and added in, "He's got a fine ass too."

Allison gagged at that comment which made Haven laugh a bit loudly. That just made Allison feel even more conflicted because she wanted Haven to be happy, but Scott was a freaking werewolf! She was supposed to be a hunter, not a sympathizer. If Haven wasn't in the mix then she would have done what was needed, but that wasn't the case. Haven was her sister and had a crush, something that had never happened before.

Allison decided to herself that she would wait before acting. Maybe she heard wrong? It would be very bad if she did, so she wasn't going to say a word to her dad...yet.

"Earth to Alli." Haven threw another fry at Allison, that she caught with her mouth. The twins threw their hands up with a loud, "Ohhhh!" cheer escaping them, which received some unhappy looks from the other customers as well as the staff.

"Time to go?" Haven asked, knowing the answer.

"Oh, yeah." Allison replied and they quickly put enough money on the table for the bill and tip before darting out of the diner.

The bookstore wasn't far from the diner, so the twins walked instead of taking the car. "So aside from a new journal, what are we here for?" Allison asked, going through some of the discounted calendars in the front display that were 80% off.

"Bookmarks and who knows. I'm going to browse a bit." Haven replied, not really expecting to find anything, but wanted to look around.

While Allison was looking at stuff at the front of the store, Haven ventured to the back. Her fingers traced over the leather bindings of the older books. She was a sucker for the classics. Somehow Haven ended up in the 'supernatural' section as her eyes scanned over the books. One in particular caught her attention so she pulled it off the shelf.

Haven didn't even have a chance to open the book to see what it was about, it was just the symbol on the binding that had caught her attention. It looked like a howling wolf surrounded by arrows. What kept her from checking it out was Allison poking her head around the corner, "Almost ready?"

"Yeah." Haven answered and was about to put the book back, but decided to buy it instead.

"I'll meet you outside." Allison stated when her phone started to ring.

"Okay." Haven replied as she plucked a blank journal from the shelf. Bringing the items to the counter, she cashed up then headed out to meet Allison. "Everything okay?"

Allison slipped her phone back into her pocket, "Yeah, it was just dad checking in. I told him we'd be home soon."

Haven rolled her eyes at that fact but complied, "Let's go then." she replied and the girls walked back to the car to get home.

* * *

It was well past midnight and Haven was still wide awake. She was literally lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was going over all the things she and Allison had talked about where Scott was concerned. Yeah, Allison had her points and Haven her her doubts but...maybe it was worth it. Or maybe Scott was right when he said she'd regret it. Haven didn't know one way or another, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting to find out.

Too bad that decision didn't lead her to getting some sleep. It was starting to get ridiculous so Haven threw off her covers and went downstairs to get something to drink. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she heard her parents talking.

"She's almost seventeen, it's time." Haven heard her father's words and wondered who specifically he was talking about.

"No, it's not. I am not saying this again. Haven is not ready to know and honestly, I don't think she ever will be." Victoria replied. She sounded so frustrated with having this conversation yet again.

"I feel like a broken record trying to convince you that she's ready." Chris sounded just as frustrated.

"And I feel like a broken record telling you no." Victoria shot back.

When it sounded like they were headed this way, Haven darted up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. In case her parents decided to come and check on her, Haven climbed into bed and pretended to be asleep. She was right. Haven heard the door open and after a few moments, she heard it close again.

Haven sat up once she was sure no one else was going to open the door and thought aloud, "What the hell was that about?"

After awhile, she managed to fall asleep but got up far earlier than she should have. So in other words, she only had slept for about a couple hours.

There was no way she was going to lie at the ceiling again, so she got up, dressed, and ready for the day. She _really_ wanted to know what her parents were talking about, but it didn't feel like it was the best time. And for some reason, she didn't want to ask Allison about it. All Haven wanted to do was go to school, so despite the early hour, that's where she went.

Haven left a note saying she had already left for school and walked there. It was a longer walk than a drive, but she didn't mind. It gave her time to think about everything and wonder about just as much. She hated feeling like she was being pulled in two different directions and hated feeling like she was out of the loop. On top of that, she couldn't stand the weird nagging feeling in her chest. It was almost like her subconscious was trying to break through and tell her everything she needed to know. Alas, Haven ignored it...again.

Haven had plenty of time before class actually started, so she sat down in the hall against the bottom row of lockers. The weird wolf symbol book was in her bag so she pulled it out and started to read. She didn't get very far before a group of kids walked into school that she recognized from being on the Lacrosse team, or spectators of the practice. Eavesdropping on their conversation wasn't her intention, but that's what happened, especially when her ears picked up on them saying that they heard Scott wasn't going to play in the big game tomorrow.

She turned her head to look at them and asked, "Where did you hear that?" They just looked at her like she was a nutjob and kept on walking. "That's the _other_ Argent." one of the girls stated with a laugh and Haven rolled her eyes. She wanted to say something to the girl, but Haven literally bit her tongue to keep quiet. It wasn't worth it. Yeah, she knew that Allison was the more popular of the two, but did people really have to point it out?

That took up more time than Haven thought before even more kids started coming into the school, so she got up to her feet. She intended to find Scott and see whether or not that group was just spreading a rumor or if he really wasn't going to play the next day. Unfortunately she didn't see Scott anywhere, so she just headed to class and decided to ask him in English.

* * *

The time seemed to fly by before their shared class, but, thanks to Allison, Haven was late getting there so she didn't get a seat near Scott. She was a bit annoyed by this but planned to ask him after class instead. Too bad the time didn't fly then as much as it had earlier. Every second felt like an hour to her, she didn't think the bell would ever ring.

Eventually, as all things did, class ended. She caught up with Scott at his locker and smiled, "Hey, I wanted to tell you that I was planning on going to the game tomorrow, but if you're not playing I think I'm going to pass."

Scott looked at Haven, "You were going to come to the game?"

"Uh, yeah. I enjoy watching you kick ass. Which is weird since as far as I can remember, I hate sports, but whatever." Haven replied then shrugged, "Whatever," she repeated, "text me or something if you do end up playing. I gotta get to class." Haven ended the conversation right there and headed down to her own locker.

After putting in the combination she opened it and looked confused when she saw her scarf hanging in there. Haven thought she still had it stuffed at the bottom of her purse, but there it was. She jumped about fifty feet when she heard Scott ask, "Where did you get that?"

Haven caught her breath and placed her hand on her chest, "You gave me a freaking heart attack."

"Where did you get that?" Scott repeated, pointing to the scarf in her hand.

"My scarf? It was in my locker. Allison must have put it in there." Haven replied, not seeing the big deal about it.

"Did she find it herself or did someone give it to her?" Scott asked then quickly added, "How much did you and Derek talk that night? What did he say to you?"

"Your friend and I barely talked." Haven replied.

"He's not my friend." Scott retorted.

Haven scoffed, "Oh, okay, so your non friend gave me a ride home that night? If I knew that he wasn't your friend then I never would have even gotten in the car with him." she was starting to get a bit pissed.

"What did you say to him?" Scott demanded to know and Haven slammed her locker door.

"I have to get to class, and you know what, don't text me if you're going to play. Send me a text when you stop being a jerk." Haven turned around and walked away, ignoring him when he called after her.

Once Haven turned the corner, out of Scott's sight, she kicked a locker in frustration. "Why do I always fall for the jerks?" Haven thought aloud then felt really weird. Why had she said that when she _knew_ she had never fallen for anyone before. "It's official, I'm losing my mind." Haven threw her hands up in defeat and finally made her way to class to finish the rest of this school day as soon as possible.

* * *

Allison wasn't able to get a moment with Haven until they got home, "Hey!" she called out, but Haven just slammed her door in reply. Well, Allison wasn't about to accept that answer. She walked right into Haven's room without knocking or permission. "What is with you, Haven? You've been dodging me all day and I can tell something is wrong, so just tell me."

Haven walked out of the closet wearing a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, "I don't want to talk. Is that a crime?" she replied with snark.

Allison crossed her arms, "I know you. I know when something is bothering you, so just talk to me."

Haven ran her hand through her hair, "I feel like I'm going insane! Scott is so great one second and an ass the next. I heard mom and dad talking about me the other night about something that he wants me to know but I'm not mature or ready to know it, according to mom. I feel like there's something I should know, but I don't know what it is and it's driving me crazy!" After that outburst, Haven threw herself face down on the bed.

Allison sat down next to Haven and shoved her a little so she'd roll over. When Haven flopped over onto her back, Allison spoke, "Scott is a guy, Haven. Being jerks one second and princes the next is in their DNA. As for mom and dad, I don't know what they're talking about but I'm sure it's nothing. You know everything you need to know, sis. Okay?"

Haven trusted Allison with her life, so she trusted her on this too. "Fine." She muttered, reluctantly, but it still didn't stop what she was feeling.

"Come on, the parental units are going to be late tonight so let's order some pizza and watch movies." Allison stood up and held her hand out to her sister.

Haven sighed, accepted Alli's hand and got up to her feet, "Fine. But I get to pick."

"As long as it's not the Wolfman again, I'm game." Allison replied and based off Haven's grin, she sighed, "You're picking the Wolfman again, aren't you?"

"Yep." Haven grinned again and darted out of her room with a groaning Allison right behind her. As if Allison didn't have enough werewolf stuff on her mind as it was. Of course, Haven didn't know that, but if Allison had her way she would...and soon.

* * *

The next day came and as far as Saturdays went, this one was pretty boring. Allison and Victoria were out for the day, and Chris was working or something, so Haven had the house to herself. She spent it watching horror movies mostly and the rest of the time she was either checking her phone or debating whether or not to text Scott.

When evening rolled around, and Haven was still home alone, she was up in her room going through one of her old boxes. It was filled with second place medals and pictures of the various gymnastics competitions she'd been a part of. It was kinda bittersweet going through that stuff because she knew she'd never be as good as Allison. Even though her sister wasn't competing anymore either, it didn't change how she felt.

Haven let out a sigh and looked out the open window. It was getting a bit drafty so she went over and closed it, along with the curtains. Her eyes then widened when she thought she saw something. Haven quickly threw open the curtains and gasped when she swore she saw Scott, but not Scott, out there and then gone in the blink of an eye. "Yep, I'm going crazy."

That was her initial thought until she heard a car come to a screeching halt and then a thump. Haven looked out her window and saw her dad's car...along with Scott on the ground. "Okay, maybe not." she said to herself and ran down the stairs, outside. "What did you do?" Haven asked both of them, rushing over to Scott. "Jeeze, Dad, were you trying to kill him?"

"No, of course not, he came out of nowhere." Chris retorted, watching his daughter's interactions with Scott.

"It's my fault, sorry. Sorry I hit your car." Scott got to his feet with Haven's assistance. "I just wanted to come by and say hi...and ask if you were still planning on coming to the game." Scott looked hopefully at Haven when he spoke.

"That depends." Haven replied, "Are you playing?"

Scott nodded, bringing a smile out of Haven, "Then I'm definitely coming." she replied.

"We both are." Chris added in. A statement that received a raised brow of question from his daughter.

"I better get going, got to get ready and all." Scott replied, and gave a brief wave before walking off.

"Scott, wait." Haven called after him and sprinted to catch up, "Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He countered.

"Because...okay this is going to sound crazy, but I swore I saw you...ish, up on my roof." Haven laughed like it was insane, but part of her didn't think it was.

"No, not me. I wasn't on your roof." Scott hoped that sounded convincing enough because he was a bit caught off guard by her question. He hadn't been aware she'd seen him.

Haven crossed her arms because she didn't believe him, something she voiced aloud, "I don't believe you...but that just made you at least five percent more interesting." She grinned and walked backwards, "See you later, McCall."

Scott watched Haven go and wasn't sure if he had just dodged a bullet there or if he had just stepped in front of a gun that hadn't been fired yet.

* * *

As Haven and Chris walked onto the stands, she said, "You know, you didn't _have_ to come tonight."

Chris took some of Haven's popcorn before handing the container to her, "You have an interest in this boy, therefore I have an interest."

"I thought you were letting Alli take charge of whether or not he was worthy of my potential affections?" Haven retorted, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"You're my little girl, how can I not see for myself?" Chris countered and smiled at Haven's eye roll. Chris looked over and saw a girl getting _really_ close to Scott, "Who's that?" he cocked his head over to who he was referring to.

Haven groaned, "That's Lydia. From what I can tell she's a popularity loving, fashion conscious, queen bee nitwit."

"Tell me how you really feel about her." Chris teased and Haven gently swatted him in reply.

"The game's starting." Haven stated and quickly spotted Scott on the field. She was annoyed when the other players didn't get him the ball when he was wide open, but she was _**pissed**_ when Jackson checked him, or whatever the hell the term is for forcefully shoving someone out of the way. Haven stood up and shouted, "What the hell, Jackson! You're on the same team!"

"I take it you don't like Jackson either." Chris stated and Haven sat back down.

"He's Lydia's boyfriend, so that's an automatic **no**." Haven replied and Chris smiled.

"What?" She asked, not sure why he was smiling like that.

"Nothing, it's just...it's nice. Having some one on one time with you. We haven't done it in awhile." Ever since Allison found out about hunting, he hated to admit it, but time with Haven had been put on the back burner a bit.

Haven didn't say anything in reply to that, because she didn't like thinking about being 'second fiddle' or whatever the hell that term was, also. Allison was numero uno in more ways than one, Haven accepted it a long time ago, but that didn't mean she liked talking about it.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught Haven's attention, it was a huge sign that Lydia was holding with Allison. It wasn't until that moment that she realized Allison was even there. It wasn't the fact that her sister was sitting with Lydia that irked her, it was the 'We Luv Jackson' sign that did. "For the love." Haven had a facepalm moment before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Kick some ass, McCall!" she hoped he heard her. He moved his head like he did, so she hoped he had.

"Language." Chris teased then asked, "Which one is Scott, again?"

Haven stuck her tongue out in a juvenile manner before replying, "Number 11. The one who hasn't caught a ball yet, only because no one will actually pass to him." After answering, she turned her attention back to the game. She looked back just in time to see Scott's hell of a play. Haven would swear that he had just flown over the other players and was weaving in and out of the opposing team with such swiftness, "Go, go, go." Haven repeated over, moving closer to the edge of her seat.

When Scott shot the ball and made the goal, Haven jumped up to her feet and cheered loudly, "Go McCall!"

Chris had never seen his daughter like this before and all suspicions aside, Chris was glad that he was there to witness this side of his daughter. He hadn't seen her like this in such a long time and apparently he had this Scott McCall to thank for it...wonderful.

Haven couldn't take her eyes off Scott as he scored yet another goal. There was now only twenty seconds left on the clock, score tied five to five, and Scott, once again, had the ball. He stopped near the goal with two of the opposing team members charging towards him. "Come on, Pen Boy." Haven said softly to herself, "You can do it."

Just then, Scott took his shot and scored the winning goal. Everyone on the Beacon Hills side cheered, Haven was no exception. She leaped off the seat and ran down to go meet up with Scott and congratulate him, but by the time she got out there Scott was running off the field. Haven held her hands out to her sides, wondering what the heck that was about and was determined to know.

Haven took off after Scott and followed him into the school. She lost him for a minute, but that soon changed when a helmet was thrown out of the boy's locker room, into the hall. Haven picked it up and walked into the dark locker room, "Scott?" After setting the helmet down on a nearby bench, she walked further inside, "You in here?"

The sight of shattered glass on the floor caught Haven's attention, and that was soon followed by her quickly turning around after hearing something, "This is usually the point in the movie where the audience screams out don't go in there." She thought aloud then rubbed her forehead, "And yet, here I am." The amusement she found in this made her laugh while shaking her head.

Getting back on track, Haven walked to the back of the locker room where the showers were and found Scott in there, "You okay?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Scott turned around and let out a breath, "Yeah, I was lightheaded or something."

"Probably the adrenaline." Haven replied, smiling, "You were kickass out there. I was definitely impressed."

It felt good to hear her say that. "I'm sorry I've been so weird, especially today."

Haven shrugged, "Apparently it's in your DNA." she joked, referring to her conversation with Allison. "Like I said Mr McCall, you've become at least five percent more interesting. Weird, but interesting...like a mystery wrapped in an enigma, I like that."

"I have to admit...you...you make me kinda nervous." Scott even sounded nervous when he said that.

Haven laughed, "What? I do?" she found that hard to believe, honestly.

"Yeah," Scott answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Like really, _really_ nervous."

Haven felt like she was blushing and put her hand to her cheek to try and hide it.

"Do I still have that chance at a second chance?" Scott asked, hopeful.

"Nope." Haven answered seriously then grinned, "You don't have a chance at it, you have it...now the question is...are you going to take it?" She took a step closer to him as she asked that.

Scott smiled, "I think I need to start taking more chances."

"Oh, yeah." Haven replied, smiling wide. The two shared a laugh before locking their eyes on one another. If asked, she would have sworn there was a magnetic pull between them before their lips met. Now, this wasn't Haven's first kiss, but it was the first time a kiss ever felt like this. It was...well, for lack of better term, perfect.

When their lips finally parted, both Haven and Scott smiled. The moment of course had to be interrupted by her phone beeping, indicating that she had a text message. Haven groaned, pulling the phone from her jacket pocket, "It's my dad, I better get back." She gave Scott a quick peck on the cheek before making her way to the exit. On the way she passed Stiles and couldn't help but ask, "Enjoy the show?" since he was in clear view of her kiss with Scott.

Stiles reaction of trying to act like he didn't see anything, made Haven laugh. It was weird, she felt like she hadn't laughed like this in a long time, which was definitely true...but in more ways than one.

* * *

Allison stood next to her father on the field, and let out a breath. "You still so sure?" He asked, looking at her skeptically.

"I am sure that Haven is falling for him, and I am sure that he's bringing a side out in her that we haven't seen in a long time, so that makes me sure that we need solid proof before acting. Not just suspicion." Allison replied.

Chris listened to his daughter and nodded in agreement, "Let's not bring this up to your mother yet."

"Alright. I'll see you at home." Allison turned around to meet back up with Lydia since they had plans for after the game.

A few minutes later, Haven walked over to her father, "Sorry for taking so long. I just wanted to check in on him."

"How is he?" Chris asked, walking with her off the field.

"Good, really good actually." Haven smiled, thinking about the kiss she and Scott had just shared.

Chris wondered what exactly that smile of hers was about, but didn't ask. He doubted he'd get a straight answer from her anyway.

On the opposite side of the field, Derek stepped out and watched Haven walk off with her father. Not only that, he watched as Jackson picked up Scott's glove that had been thrown to the ground. Derek wasn't happy about any of this, and as he walked off he started to come up with a plan to do something about it.

* * *

End Episode 2


	3. Only a matter of time

"Where are we going?" Haven asked Scott as they ran out of the empty school towards the buses. They were staying late working on a report for English, then suddenly Scott had another idea.

"I just want to be alone with you." Scott answered with a grin, climbing into a bus with Haven right behind him.

"We already were alone, McCall." Haven pointed out sarcastically but grinned to let him know she was just playing.

After Scott sat onto a seat near the back of the bus, Haven slid into the seat across from him. "So..." she said with a smile, "now what?"

Scott grinned, moving from his seat over to hers. Haven placed her hands at the back of his neck to pull him closer. She had to admit, having a makeout session in a school bus was kinda...exhilarating. And even though it wasn't ever on her bucket list, it was crossed off now.

Everything was going so well. They laughed, kissed, and just when Haven thought things were going to progress...Scott got weird. He moved away from her so quickly that she thought she had hurt him somehow or something,

"Scott?" Haven sounded worried, climbing out of the seat to check on him across the aisle.

"Get away from me." Scott demanded, his voice sounding darker.

"Scott, what's going on?" She placed her hand on his shoulder but didn't expect what she was seeing. Scott's eyes were glowing, excess hair popped up, and his ears were pointed. A gasp escaped Haven's lips as she staggered backwards. She felt terrified and yet...not. "I knew it" She whispered then screamed when Scott roared at her.

Haven ran down the bus to try and get away, but Scott's claw gripped onto her ankle and pulled her to the floor. "Scott! Stop it!" she screamed, but the attempts of an attack continued. Tapping into her old self defense courses, Haven managed to get a swift kick in. That gave her enough of an opening to scramble to her feet and run to the closed door.

Unfortunately, Haven wasn't able to get the door opened in time. She felt Scott's claws over her mouth and throat, then a muffled scream escaped her lips...

Haven's scream wasn't so muffled when she jolted awake in bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard that she thought it'd burst right out of it like that episode of Supernatural.

Moments later, Allison ran into the room with Chris and Victoria not too far behind. "Haven!" Allison rushed over to her sister and cupped her face.

Chris had his registered firearm raised and aimed in the room in case there was an intruder. Victoria moved to the other side of Haven and smoothed out her hair, "What happened?"

"I...I'm sorry." Haven replied, still trembling from the nightmare and drenched with sweat, "It was just a nightmare." It felt so real though. Haven could still feel the claws at her throat, like phantom pain or something. "I'm okay now." Her voice made it clear that she was trying to convince herself of this just as much as she was trying to convince them.

Chris, who had finally lowered his weapon asked, "Haven, are you sure it was just a nightmare?"

"Yes." Haven moved Allison's hands from her face when it finally clicked that they were there, "I'm fine, really. I...I just want to go back to bed."

"Alright sweetheart," Victoria kissed her daughters head softly, "we're right down the hall if you need us." She stood and gestured for Chris to follow.

Chris kissed Haven's head as well before saying goodnight and walking out of the room with Victoria.

Allison, however, stayed put. "I'm staying here for the rest of the night, don't even think about arguing with me."

Honestly, Haven wasn't planning on it. She handed Allison a pillow before pulling the covers up to her chin.

"You want to talk about it?" Allison asked and Haven shook her head.

"No." The last thing Haven wanted was to talk about it because it felt so real, but it wasn't just that...it felt like dejavu. Not like she had the dream before, but that she had seen it...and in a way...she had lived it. Once again the Parker that was buried deep within her was trying to take hold...break free. _It was only a matter of time_...

* * *

Haven didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night and didn't even say a word. She couldn't get the feeling of claws at her neck out of her mind. Not to mention the fact that her dream self said that she knew it when Scott went all Wolfman on her. Haven had to keep mentally reminding herself over and over that it was just a dream and that she shouldn't read anything into it. That didn't stop her though...nothing seemed to.

Not even Allison's attempts at conversation in the car could pull Haven out of her focus. It wasn't until Allison snapped her fingers in front of her face that she snapped out of it, "Jeeze! What!" Haven snapped back, a bit more harshly than intended.

"You're going down the rabbit hole, Haven. You're not talking about whatever that nightmare was, even though I can see that it really got under your skin. So spill it or face the consequences." Allison looked at her sister for a moment before looking back to the road.

Haven ran her hand through her hair, sighing, "Allison...do you believe in werewolves?"

"What kind of question is that?" Allison asked, trying to dodge it, then asked, "Who's been talking about werewolves?" The first thing that came to mind was Scott had confessed being a werewolf to her or something. If that was the case...well, she'd have to do something about it.

"My nightmare was about werewolves. One tried to kill me and...it just felt so real." Haven rubbed her neck as she spoke. "And when I saw the werewolf I was all 'I knew it' before I ran for my life. What's up with that?" She deliberately didn't say that it was Scott in face her sister took that as some weird sign that they shouldn't be dating.

Allison was doing her best to navigate around this topic of conversation. She hated what she was about to do, but did it anyway, "You're been watching too many horror movies, Haven. That's it."

Haven sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right, but I can't help it. I love scary stuff, you know that." At least when she wasn't the one actually living it.

"Except when it's real or feels real?" Allison could tell what her sister was thinking.

Haven nodded, "Pretty much."

"Want to ditch today?" Allison asked, right before she was about to pull into the parking lot.

"Naw, I'm good." Haven replied, which was weird since she'd usually jump at the chance to ditch. There was just a pretty good incentive to continue with her attendance; Scott.

"Okay, then." Allison pulled into a parking spot and the Argent twins got out of the car. "I'll see in later."

"See ya." Haven replied, watching as her sis went off to talk with Lydia and Jackson. A laugh escaped her lips when Allison shot down Greenburg, yet again.

With a sigh, Haven adjusted the bag on her shoulder. This was going to be an interesting day...

* * *

Her initial thought that this was going to be an interesting day was turning out to be true. She turned the corner on the way to class when she saw Scott punch a locker. Okay, that was one hell of an understatement...Scott punched the locker...dented it, and almost completely dehinged it. Slowly approaching Scott, she joked, "Are you sure you're not on steroids?"

Scott, surprised and relieved to hear Haven's voice, turned around to quickly face her. "You're here. You're okay." Even his voice was fast paced.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not quite sure what I just saw but I'm fine." Haven replied, "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm just really glad to see you." Scott answered, a smile spread across his face.

"Well, McCall, the feeling just happens to be mutual." Haven smiled along with Scott then pointed to the locker, "So...steroids?"

Scott looked at the dented, broken door, before turning back to her, "Weak metal."

"Suuuuure." Haven drew out the word to emphasize how much she didn't believe him. "Keep it up I just might think my nightmare was real."

"What nightmare?" Scott asked, his heart rate spiking a bit.

"It sounds so stupid but...I dreamed that you were a Wolfman and tried to kill me." Haven faked a laugh to try and ease the now awkward moment.

"I had a dream like that too." Scott regretted admitting that the moment it came out of his mouth.

Haven looked aghast, "Oh no! We're have the same brain!" she acted quite dramatically before laughing. "Allison's right, it's probably because of the horror movies I've been watching and the late night texts to you about it."

"Yeah," Scott answered, even though he knew that wasn't the case...at least for him, "I'm sure that's it."

Their conversation was cut short when the Principal's voice came out through the intercom announcing that as the Police work on the incident with one of the buses, that class will proceed as normal.

That announcement furrowed Haven's brow, "What happened to the bus?"

"Looks like an animal ripped it apart." Scott answered then really wanted to change the subject, "Still on for lunch?"

"Definitely." Haven smiled, mussed of Scott's hair then headed off to class.

Scott quickly pulled his cell phone from his pocket and texted Stiles about Haven's dream on the way to his next period.

* * *

Lunch was the first chance Stiles and Scott had to talk about the shared dream, "Before anything else, dreams aren't memories. They're dreams and the fact you two shared one, probably a coincidence." Stiles set his tray down before taking a seat at an empty table.

"I can't remember anything from last night after hanging up with Haven. Something _did_ happen." Scott retorted, taking a seat across from his best friend. "Do you think Haven saw something but doesn't remember? Or she's in shock or something?"

"Or she's right and you two are sharing a brain." Stiles suggested. Scott looked at him like he was nuts, so he said, "What? It's not like we know what happens between werewolves and their human love interests."

Scott wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Maybe I _should_ ask Derek."

"What makes you think Derek has all the answers?" Since they were responsible for getting Derek arrested, Stiles didn't like his plan.

"Because at the full moon, he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running at night attacking some innocent guy." Scott was freaking a bit.

"You don't know that." Stiles was trying to convince him that maybe he wasn't the cause of the whole bus being ripped apart and the injured guy.

"I don't not know it!" Scott retorted strongly before reluctantly coming to a decision about something, "I can't go out with Haven tomorrow, I have to cancel."

"Dude, no. You can't just go around canceling your life." Now it was Stiles' turn to look at his best friend like he was crazy. "We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked before taking a seat next to Scott.

"Uh, homework." Scott replied before looking at Stiles.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered.

"I don't know." Scott replied then smiled when Haven sat down next to him.

"Sorry about...them. Allison thought it'd be a good idea." Haven rolled her eyes after telling Scott why Lydia, Jackson, Allison, and Danny were all sitting at the table with them.

"I heard the attack was some sort of animal. Maybe a cougar." Danny started the conversation and Jackson retorted, "I heard it was a mountain lion."

"I cougar is a mountain lion." Haven and Lydia unintentionally spoke in unison. While that sent shivers down Haven's spine, Lydia added in, "Isn't it?"

"Who cares." Jackson shot back to Lydia before glaring at Haven.

"You okay?" Scott asked Haven, who nodded in reply.

"Weird dejavu." Haven replied, opening her bottle of water, shooting some glares of her own at Jackson.

"Can we talk about something more fun?" Lydia was growing tired of the bus attack conversation, "Like...where are we all going out tomorrow night?" She looked at Scott and Haven when she said that.

"Excuse me?" Haven had no idea why Lydia was asking them.

"Allison said you two were hanging out tomorrow night, and since I refuse to stay home again and watch lacrosse videos, we're going out and doing something fun." Lydia had made up their minds for them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is _not_ a group date." Haven retorted, shooting daggers at her twin.

"It is now." Allison said with a grin, "So, Stiles, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Scott looked around at all of them before turning to Haven, "What just happened?"

"My sister happened." Haven let out a deep sigh, stabbing her fork into her food while ignoring Stiles' stammered reply to Allison's group date invitation.

"Oh! How about bowling?" Allison suggested when Stiles finally agreed to join them.

"Don't you like bowling?" Lydia asked Jackson, smiling.

Jackson scoffed, "Yeah, when I have actual competition." that was a direct shot at Scott.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Haven shot back, looking down the table at Jackson. "You don't know us."

"Well can you bowl?" Jackson cocked his head in question.

"Yes." Haven answered and Scott added, "Sort of."

"Is it sort of, or is it yes?" Jackson turned his attention to Scott.

Scott's face hardened a bit, "Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." After that exchange with Jackson, Scott turned back to Haven.

Haven grinned a bit at Scott, "You're a terrible bowler, aren't you?" she whispered.

"Yeah, pretty much." Scott admitted and Haven couldn't stop smiling.

"That's okay, I'll give you some pointers." She winked after saying that because she had an idea.

* * *

When Haven caught up with Allison after school, she swatted her in sight. "Hey! What was that for?" Allison exclaimed, rubbing her arm.

"What's wrong with you? A group 'hang out' really? You knew I was looking forward to that date with Scott. And you don't even have a thing for Stiles, so what's going on?" Haven crossed her arms, clearly not amused.

"You need more friends, Haven. I thought this would be a good way to go about it." Allison replied, simply enough. Not about to admit that she didn't want Haven in close quarters with Scott until his species was determined. That and Allison wanted a legitimate excuse to get close enough to talk with Stiles to see what he knew and such.

"Allison, in what universe do you and I have the same friends?" Haven retorted, still not liking the answer.

"This one." Allison answered simply enough with a smile, "Now come on, let's go shopping for our dates." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully which received a groan out of her sister in reply. "Oh, by the way, Lydia is coming with us."

Haven stopped in her tracks and saw Stiles coming towards them so she acted quickly, "Sorry, Alli, I just remembered that Stiles and I are going to work on homework together." She grabbed his arm as he started to pass and pull him over.

"We are?" Stiles didn't know what she was talking about, but the pinch he received from her quickly got him on board, "Right, right. We are. Yep, absolutely working on homework."

Allison didn't believe them whatsoever, but pulled a Haven and rolled her eyes, "Liars. Fine, I'll see you at home."

"Bye." Haven waved off her sister then turned to Stiles. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"No problem." Stiles answered as they walked in the opposite direction together, then asked, "Hey, Haven...Am I attractive to gay guys?"

Honestly...Haven had no idea how to answer that question so she just looked forward and didn't say a word.

"Haven? Did you hear me? Oh come on, first Scott now you? I'm really starting to think that I'm not attractive to gay guys." Stiles looked and sounded so disappointed by that.

Haven tried to hold in her laughter, but failed miserably. Stiles threw up his hands in an 'I give up' manner in reply.

* * *

"I thought you were doing homework with Stiles?" Allison asked, leaning on the kitchen counter at their home when Haven finally walked in.

"We did." Haven answered, because that was the truth. "I'm serious! I just finished mine before he barely started to we parted ways." That was just about the truth, anyway. Stiles got a text then had to go, but either way Haven had her homework done. The exclusion of the big report due in a few days.

"You feeling any better about your nightmare?" Allison asked, sliding a can of cherry cola over to her sister.

Haven graciously accepted the soda, "I'm fine, Alli. And don't worry, I'm going to put on some cheesy romantic comedy on before going to bed. After not sleeping last night, I could use the extra." Haven thanked Allison for the soda and headed up to her room.

Allison walked into the living room and found her mom sitting there. "How's Haven?" Victoria asked, setting her book down.

"I'm not sure if she's really okay or in denial. Either way, I'm sticking close." Allison replied, then toyed with the tab on her soda can. "Hey mom...I know you don't think she should know but...I think a part of her already does, don't ask me how but..."

Victoria held up her hand to stop her daughter from continuing, "Allison, I am not going to say this again. Haven is _not_ to know, and if I find out that you or your father told her, there will be consequences." Victoria was firm with her words.

"Sorry I brought it up." Allison replied, grabbing her bags from the shopping trip with Lydia before heading upstairs as well. About halfway up the stairs, Allison got an idea. One that she would definitely have to share with her father. Her mom made it clear that she and dad couldn't tell Haven, but she never said that someone else couldn't. And that's where Allison's idea came into play...

* * *

Good thing the next day was Saturday because Haven pretty much slept the whole day away. Not quite, but close enough. It was late afternoon by the time she woke up, got something to eat, and got ready for the group date. It stilled bugged her to no end that it was a group date, but any time spent with Scott was better than nothing.

Haven was pulled from these thoughts when Allison and Lydia came into her room, "Oh sure, come right on in, no need to knock." Her tone was riddled with sarcasm.

"I've never needed to knock before." Allison crossed her arms, noting her twin's attitude.

"I wasn't talking to you." Haven replied, looking at Lydia as she did.

Lydia narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "I still can't believe you two are sisters. You're so...different." She said that like it was a bad thing.

Allison, wanting to nip this in the bud, interjected, "So, Haven, what are you wearing tonight?"

Haven looked down at her deep maroon colored tank top, jeans, and combat boots, "Uh, this." She grabbed her denim jacket off the bed and slipped her arms through.

"No, you're not." Lydia retorted, making her way to Haven's closet with Allison right behind her. While the two were going through Haven's closet to find something to wear, Chris walked into the bedroom.

Haven threw up her hands in defeat, "Sure, everyone, just come right in."

Chris winced a little, "Sorry, I forgot to knock."

Haven crossed her arms, ignoring those who were critiquing the clothing options, "What is it dad?"

"I just came in to tell you girls that you're not going out tonight." Chris replied, received a displeased "What?!" From the twins.

"I'm not letting you two go out when there's a wild animal on the loose. When the curfew is lifted, we'll talk." Chris left the conversation at that and walked out of the bedroom.

Haven narrowed her eyes, grabbed her bag and headed for the window.

"What is she doing?" Lydia asked, pointing towards Haven.

Allison grinned, "She's making a break for it. One would think my dad would learn by now that the worst thing to say to Haven is that she can't do something. It just makes her want to do it all the more."

Before climbing out the window, Haven looked back to them, "Coming?"

Allison smiled wide and followed her sister out the window.

Lydia watched as the twins walked out onto the room, jumped off with a flip thing, and both landed on their feet. Haven hadn't done anything like that in a long time and it felt good.

Lydia looked at them with wide eyes. "Years of gymnastics." Allison explained. "You coming?"

Haven laughed as Lydia shook her head and replied, "I think I'll take the stairs."

* * *

When they arrived at the bowling alley, after getting their shoes, Haven greeted Scott by jumping on his back with laughter. "Hello to you too." Scott replied, laughing along with her before she slid off.

"Where's Stiles?" Allison asked, looking around.

"You were serious?" Scott replied, "He thought it was a joke or something, so he's not coming."

Allison rolled her eyes before walking off to join Lydia and Jackson.

"Should I call Stiles to come?" Scott asked Haven, who shook her head.

"And subject your best friend to this kind of torture? I don't think so." Haven took Scott's hand and led him over to the bowling balls. She looked for one that was the right weight for her and fit her fingers.

"You look like you know what you're doing." Scott commented, trying to follow Haven's lead.

"We used to go bowling with our dad a lot." Haven replied, then asked, "When was the last time you went bowling?"

"At a birthday party...when I was eight." Scott admitted, embarrassed.

Haven smiled and mussed up Scott's hair, "Just find one that fits your fingers and isn't too heavy. I can help more when we actually start playing."

Scott and Haven sat next to each other as they awaited their turn to bowl. Their conversation was interrupted by Allison coming over and asking, "So, what are you two chatting about?"

"How ridiculous Lydia is being. It's obvious she's faking being bad at bowling." Haven gestured over to the display Lydia was putting on for Jackson.

"She does that a lot." Allison admitted, sighing.

"You've noticed it too?" Haven asked, receiving a nod from her sister in reply.

"I've even noticed it. She kicks ass in math class but in science with Jackson...not so much." Scott didn't like talking about Lydia or anyone really, for that matter, behind their back, but he didn't get it.

It was now Haven's turn to bowl so she got up from her seat with a wink to Scott, and walked up to the lane. After picking up her ball and squaring herself, she took a couple steps and let it go. The ball rolled down the lane, knocking down all the pins for a strike. Haven did a little happy dance, before turning around and brushing off her shoulders.

Scott gave her a high five when she came back over to sit down, " _Nice_." He thought it was very impressive.

"Thanks." Haven couldn't seem to stop herself from smiling. It was strange to admit, but she was actually having fun.

Jackson took his turn, and like Haven, he bowled a strike. After taking his seat next to Lydia, he said, "You're up, McCall."

"Just line yourself up and try to bowl straight." Haven whispered to Scott before he got up to take his turn. Despite his effort, he ended up getting a gutter ball.

Haven wanted to punch Jackson for laughing at Scott. "Jackson, shut up if you know what's good for you."

Jackson didn't stop laughing, "I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler'. Do you need the baby bumpers, McCall?"

Haven had enough of him and stood up to take action, but Allison stopped her, "Don't."

Haven took a deep breath before flipping Jackson off with a sweet smile. She turned around on her heels and went over to Scott, talking loud enough for only him to hear, "Ignore them, just clear your mind. Think about anything else."

"Have a suggestion?" Scott was open to anything at this point.

Haven smiled wide, going back to her original idea, "Yeah, I do." She got close to Scott's ear and whispered, "Think about me...naked." She wished she had been able to see his face after saying that, but she wanted to make a quick getaway before Scott let his mind go to anything else.

"What did you say to him?" Allison asked, curiously.

"Nothing." Haven answered with a hint of laughter in her voice before turning her attention to Scott. She couldn't wait to see if what she said would work.

The next shot he took resulted in him knocking all the pins down. Haven put her fingers in her mouth and whistled before she clapped with laughter.

Scott, with a newfound confidence, sat down next to Haven. The pair giving Jackson smug-ish looks as they did.

"Seriously," Allison said to her sister, "what did you say to him?"

Haven smiled a Cheshire Cat smile, "Oh nothing, just gave him something to think about." She nudged a chuckling Scott playfully, since they were the only ones who knew.

The game progressed, giving Scott six, or seven strikes in a row. Haven was having way too much fun rubbing that in Jackson's face, even after the game was over. It got to the point where Scott had to say, "Uh, Haven, I appreciate you defending me and all that, but...I really can't afford to have Jackson hate me any more than he already does."

Haven blew some hair out of her face, "Okay, I'll cut the guy some slack even though he doesn't deserve it."

Scott smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

Haven took his bowling shoes from him, "I'll bring these back for you." She dropped his and her own shoes off at the counter when Lydia approached. Haven saw her out of the corner of her eye and sighed inwardly.

"Your boyfriend is something, isn't he." Lydia cocked her head to the side, awaiting for whatever might be coming out of her mouth.

"It's way too early for me to consider Scott my boyfriend. Besides, I hate that label, it sounds so...juvenile." Haven shook her head because she felt like she had already had a similar conversation to this before, even though she knew she didn't. Moving on, ignoring the feeling, Haven picked up where she left off, "And boyfriend or not, yeah, he is something. Especially when he doesn't make me feel like I have to pretend to suck for his benefit." Haven smiled sweetly at Lydia before walking away.

Allison walked over to Lydia and asked, "What was that about?"

"I don't like your twin very much." Was all Lydia had to say to that before turning around and walking away.

Allison let out a deep breath because tonight hadn't gone the way she planned. She pretty much learned nothing but her suspicions of Scott grew. No one could go from zero to sixty like that with bowling...unless Scott was faking the whole thing? Apparently she was going to have to up her game on trying to figure out whether or not he was a werewolf.

* * *

Allison went into the house first to give Haven and Scott their goodbye whatever. That didn't stop her or their father from watching through the window though. Not that Scott or Haven even noticed.

As they walked to the front door, Scott said, "Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"If it's just the two of us, then I'm game." Haven replied, chuckling lightly.

Scott took Haven's hand in his, "I think I can handle that."

"Oh really?" Haven took a step closer to him, "What else can you handle, I wonder?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly pressed her lips against his before pulling back to look into his eyes.

Scott placed his hands on her waist at a respectful level, "Oh, I could absolutely handle more of that." The pair smiled before their lips met once more. This kiss slightly deeper than the other. Finally they parted and Haven smiled, "Good night, Scott."

"Good night." He replied, watching her go into the house before making his leave. The smile on his face not once faltering.

Haven felt daydreamy as she walked into the house and darted upstairs before anyone could question her. She didn't want anything or anyone ruin what she felt. The feeling, that start of falling for someone, felt so...familiar to her. Haven couldn't explain it, but what she was feeling...it felt like coming home.

* * *

The last thing Haven remembered was getting ready for bed, but the next moment, she was in the woods walking towards the Hale House. Haven Argent had never been there before, and yet she recognized where she was on sight.

"What the hell?" She looked around, having no idea how the hell she had gotten there. "This is a dream, this is a dream." Haven repeated, but pinched herself to be sure. She didn't wake up after that so she was slowly starting to get into freak out mode.

"Nope, just a dream, still just a dream." Haven was about to walk her believed dream self back home but she heard some growling and crashing coming from the house. Her curiosity was getting the better of her so she crept towards the sound to get a look. Her eyes went wide when she saw what was within. Haven felt like she was witnessing a horror movie with two Wolfmen going at it.

She knew she should run like hell, but something was keeping her there, so she just kept watching. When the bigger one clawed the other, Haven winced. Following the wince was a gasp. She quickly put her hand over her mouth to muffle it. The sight before her...well she couldn't believe it...the Wolfmen turned into Derek and Scott.

Haven over heard the conversation between them and suddenly, somehow, she was starting to believe this was all real. The wave of 'I knew it' going through her again didn't help matters. So Haven, in her Alice in Wonderland pajamas and Cheshire Cat slippers, stormed into the house. Derek and Scott were both shocked to see her there. Neither of them sensed her approach in any definition of the word.

It took her a moment before she began to speak, "I don't know how I got here, I'm not even sure I fully believe what I just saw, but...I have questions, and I'm damn well going to get some answers."

 _It was only a matter of time, indeed._

* * *

End Episode 3


	4. Bane Bullet

Haven sat on the floor in the Hale house, her hands tapping on the knees of her Alice in Wonderland pajamas. They had finally finished their discussion about werewolves and hunters and all that jazz. She could feel Derek and Scott's eyes on her, but she was staring off into space. Haven felt like she had already known all this, but didn't know any of this before, and it was all too weird. She still had no idea how she managed to get out to the Hale house that night either. That thought train was on the back burner for the time being, she could only handle one thing right now.

"Haven? Are you okay?" Scott asked from across the room, giving her space to process. She'd been quiet for awhile now so he was starting to worry.

"I just found out that Wolfmen are real and my family hunts them. Switch places with me for a moment then you tell me whether or not I'm okay." Haven shot back, not really looking at him, still staring off into space.

"I'm surprised you didn't already know any of this." Derek crossed his arms, looking at her. It was clear that Haven didn't have a clue, but he thought she'd know _something_. Especially given the family she was a part of.

"Allison isn't going to believe this." Haven thought aloud, thinking about telling her sister everything she had just learned and ask for her help in figuring it all out, processing it.

"Your twin already knows." Derek replied, catching the attention of both Haven and Scott. "She was one of the hunters that night. In fact, she's the one that shot you in the arm with the bow."

Haven honestly felt like her blood was boiling, "What?...WHAT?!" That realization brought Haven to her feet, "She _know_ s?!" Her heart started to pound in her chest, "How could she not tell me about this!" Haven ran her hands through her hair as she paced. All of this was getting to be too much for her.

"Haven, calm down. It sounds like you're going to give yourself a heart attack." All in all, Scott thought she was handling this _very_ well, which was weird. A relief, granted, but still weird.

She tried to steady her breathing, but it still felt like she was being overwhelmed. Not acknowledging Derek, just keeping her eyes on Scott, she asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You could _not_ tell your family." Derek snarkily pointed out, that received a 'death glare' from Haven in reply.

Scott shot Derek a bit of a glare as well before facing Haven, "Do what you feel is right, Haven. I'm not going to stop you from doing anything but I will ask you not to tell your family about me...please."

Finding out about Scott didn't stop what she was starting to feel for him. In fact, if anything else, it increased her desire to protect him. "Okay." Haven promised, nodding. She had never kept _anything_ from her sister before, but it was apparently time since Allison had been keeping things from her for who knows how long.

Haven rubbed her arms, processing the next question that came to mind, "Can I help?" She should have elaborated more, since she received furrowed brows of question from the Wolfmen in the room, "Is there anything I can do to help with your Alpha problem and whatnot? I pretty much heard everything you guys were saying in here before I dove head first down the rabbit hole." She caught onto Scott's grin and her facepalm moment followed because she realized just what kind of pajamas she decided to wear that night.

"Don't tell anyone what you know and stay out of this. That's how you can help." Derek replied firmly before turning to Scott, "Not take her home before anyone knows she gone."

Scott nodded and walked over to Haven, "Do you mind, me taking you home?" he wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore. Even though she wasn't acting like he thought she would, he still worried that when things sunk in she'd want nothing to do with him at all.

"Nope." Haven replied then laughed suddenly, "Definitely note steroids." She was referring back to her previous conversation with Scott. Yeah, she probably should have had a freak out or something, but that feeling inside her that she already knew all this kept that from happening. It felt like old news in a way.

Derek shook his head at the teens because he did not want to know what that was in reference to. "Get out of here. Now."

Scott and Haven took the hint and walked out of the house. She felt weird taking a seat on his handle bars, but that's what he had to do. "Don't kill me, now." Haven laughed, referring to the bike but Scott took it as something else. When she saw his expression she exclaimed, "The bike! I meant the bike!" Scott looked relieved and chuckled awkwardly.

"It's late." He said, "I should get you home."

The whole bike ride away from the Hale house and to the Argents was filled with nothing but a heavy silence around them.

Haven had Scott drop her off a little ways from the house so no one would see him if they were awake. Sneaking back into the house wasn't hard to do at all, but it was weird that no one was awake. Part of her wondered if she'd be ripped a new one for being gone so long, in the morning. Either way, she was going back upstairs to try and get some sleep. She doubted that she'd get any though.

She was definitely right about that, it wasn't long before she heard footsteps and got up and went to see what was going on. She was she changed out of her other pajama set so whoever she came across wouldn't notice they were coated with dirt, and a bit torn from her foot slipping and catching onto Scott's bike.

Going out into the hall, Haven pretended like she had just woken up. She caught sight of her dad heading out, "Is everything okay?" she asked, wondering why he was leaving at 2ish o'clock in the morning.

"Everything's fine, Haven. Your Aunt Kate just texted, she's having some car trouble." Chris answered.

Haven felt like he was lying, which was weird because it was suddenly like a sixth sense kicked in or something. And yet, she played a long, "It's not serious is it?"

"No, just a flat tire. It's fine, go back to bed." Chris waved her along to get her going.

"Okay...good night, dad." Haven gave a sleepy wave before yawning and going back to her room. Once the door was closed, her eyes narrowed. Every fiber of her being told her that her father was lying and it was a feeling that she _hated._ There was nothing she could do about it right then, so she climbed into bed and _tried_ to get some sleep.

* * *

"She's here!" Allison squealed, jumping onto Haven's bed to wake up her sleeping twin.

Haven groaned, and rolled over, "Who's here?" In her half asleep state she had forgotten about Chris telling her that Kate was in town.

"Kate! Now come on, get up!" Allison pulled a reluctant Haven out of bed before running down the hall to Kate's room.

Haven was far less enthusiastic than she would have been any other time Kate showed up. After finding out that her entire family hunted down werewolves, she wasn't a big fan of any of them in that moment. But the last thing she wanted was anyone catching onto the fact that she knew because then she'd have to explain and Haven was _not_ going to put Scott in danger like that.

So, Haven plastered on an excited face and headed down to Kate's room. She walked in just in time to hear Kate say to Allison, "I got it covered." and winked.

"Mini me!" Kate exclaimed, giving Haven a big hug. Since everyone thought Kate and Haven looked so much alike, Kate dubbed her niece 'mini me'.

"It's great to see you!" Haven was surprisingly good at this whole acting thing, something she wasn't even aware of about herself.

"God! I haven't see you two in a year and you both turn into freaking runway models." Kate couldn't get over how gorgeous the twins were.

"Ugh, we haven't even showered yet." Allison laughed, sitting on Kate's bed with Haven.

"Girls you are knock outs. I hate you." Kate scrunched her face up at them and Haven stuck out her tongue in reply. "I hope you both have boys knocking each others teeth out for your attention."

"I'm keeping my options open, but Haven here kinda has one." Allison nudged Haven, who rolled her eyes.

"You kinda have one? You should kinda have a million." Kate set down the shirt she was folding and sat down with the girls.

"Need some help unpacking?" Haven asked, reaching out for one of the bags but Kate's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Not that one." Kate was firm with her grip and her tone, both unintentional, before releasing Haven's wrist. "See, you get gorgeous and I'm too quick to channel my kung fu classes." Kate was trying to make light of the situation.

Haven acted like it was nothing and said, "You're gonna have to show me a few moves. I'd _love_ to get a grip like that."

"It's a date, mini me." Kate replied, winking as she got up to put a bag in the bathroom.

Haven smiled then asked, "Hey, how your car?" This question was a casual one, but she was also fishing.

"My car? Oh it's fine, just needed a jumpstart." Kate replied from the bathroom.

Haven's caught what was hoping to; the lie. "Come on, Alli, we better get ready for school." The twins got up from the bed, "See you later, Auntie!" Haven called out with a smile, walking out of the room.

* * *

A part of Haven wasn't sure how she'd feel when she saw Scott at school. Would she suddenly get hit with 'holy shit he's a Wolfman that can kill me!' or 'is there really a future for us?' or something like that. As soon as Scott came into her view down the hall, all those worries were thrown away. She sprinted over to him and leaped on his back, something that's been a habit as of late.

Scott must have sense her coming or something, because he wasn't surprised this time. "Hey, stranger." he said grinning.

Haven mussed up his hair before sliding off his back, "Good morning...you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asked, looking around, "Where's you sister?"

"Lydia kidnapped her the second we arrived." Haven replied. For once she was glad that Lydia absconded with her sister.

"Are we still on for studying later?" That was the last plan they made together before his big revelation.

Haven thought for a moment, "Yes." She answered with a smile then looked terrified, "No!"

Scott went from happy to 'oh shit' in two seconds flat.

"My aunt is in town...I don't think you coming over to my house is a good idea. Even if it's just studying." Haven explained. If something happened to Scott because of her, well she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"Oh, okay." Scott was happy to know that it wasn't because of his supernatural status that she was canceling on him. "Another time?"

The bell rang for class so Haven answered with "Absolutely." before giving him a quick peck on the lips, and rushing off to class.

Haven couldn't contain the smile on her face because there went those bats again.

* * *

Later that day, Haven was running late for class because she left her book in her locker. Sprinting down the hall, she skidded to a stop when she...felt something. Felt probably wasn't the best word for it, but it was the best she could think of in that moment. Her pace slowed as she continued down the hall and turned the corner, "Holy crap." she voiced aloud when she saw Derek practically on the floor. For lack of better description, he looked like a drug addict that hadn't gotten a hit in awhile. That mental comparison was like a punch in the gut for Haven, almost like it was a familiar one. She shook her head to drive that thought from her mind and went over to Derek, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Where's Scott?" He answered, straining to speak from the sounds of it.

"He's in class, I'm not sure which one." Haven replied, then the bell rang. She could see that sound was causing Derek serious pain. "Trust me or not, I'm helping you. Come on."

Haven propped Derek up the best she could and helped him out of the school. Once they were out of sight, she looked at her watch. Haven didn't have a car so she couldn't drive him anywhere, and she certainly couldn't ask Allison without suspicion, so that left one person.

"What's your plan now?" Derek asked, grimacing a bit from the pain shooting through his arm.

"We wait for Stiles. He's the only one with a car." Haven replied anxiously before turning around to look at Derek. "Let me see." When she approached, he moved away from her before sitting on the ground, leaning back against the wall of the school.

"Trust me or not, I'm helping you. Don't make me a broken record." Haven scolded and took off Derek's coat, even though he was weakly fighting her on it. "What the hell is that?" Haven asked looking at the blue wound on his arm.

"I was shot with wolfsbane." Derek answered weakly.

"Oh, shit. That's bad, that's really bad." Haven has watched enough Wolfman movies to know that wolfsbane was bad for werewolves.

Derek looked at her with a 'ya think?' expression.

Haven ignored the look and asked, "What can I do? There's got to be something?"

"Just get me out of here." Derek replied and Haven rolled her eyes. It was clear that he didn't trust her and she just knew that he didn't like that Scott made him tell her everything. But if he wanted to be a stubborn ass and die because of it, then fine. She tried. "Class is almost over." Haven helped Derek to his feet and they made it to the parking lot just as school was letting out.

Derek was starting to get heavier which meant he was getting weaker, "If you make me fall I will kick your ass." Haven muttered to him, practically pulling him into Stiles' Jeep's path. Thankfully Stiles hit the breaks before they got hit.

Moments later Stiles was out of the car and Scott ran over, "What's going on? What happened?"

"He's been shot." Haven guided Derek to lean on the Jeep because she couldn't support him any longer. That didn't help much because he soon fell to the ground.

"What?" Scott turned to Derek, "Why aren't you healing?"

"Different kind of bullet." Derek replied and Stiles' eyes went wide. "A silver bullet?" he asked.

"No, you idiot." Derek replied and Haven rolled her eyes.

"Wolfsbane." Haven replied in a hushed tone, "Now get him in the freaking car!" She couldn't believe it had taken the three of them _this_ long to get Derek in the bloody jeep.

Once Derek was inside, Haven noticed Allison looking for her, "Shit, I have to go. If I find anything out, I'll call." Haven darted away from them over to Allison, really hoping that she didn't see anything.

"Everything okay over there?" Allison asked upon Haven's approach. "Who was that?"

"A friend of Stiles'." Haven replied, "Everything's fine...shall we?"

Allison looked skeptical, but didn't say anything more. But that didn't stop Haven from wondering what her sister was thinking.

Haven filled Allison in on the events of the day that _didn't_ involve Scott or Derek and all that. She couldn't stay off the topic of Scott forever though, especially when Allison asked, "Is Scott still coming over to study?"

"No," Haven replied, "something came up." She was turned into a liar when Scott's bike skidded to a stop in the driveway just as Allison pulled in.

"I thought something came up?" She looked at her sister, "And how did he get here the same time as us?" Allison asked suspiciously.

Ignoring the first part, Haven said, "Short cut? _Really_ short, short cut?"

Allison, once again, looked like she didn't believe her, but didn't say a word about it. She got out of the car with Haven right behind her, "Hello, Scott." she greeted before going inside.

Haven waited a minute before punching Scott in the arm, "What the hell is wrong with you?! I told you not to come!"

"One of your relatives shot Derek with the bullet. He needs to know what kind it is or he's going to die in less than 48 hours, if even that." Scott replied.

"And you couldn't have just called me and asked me to look for it? Especially since I was already planning on doing something to help?" Haven raised her brows at him.

Scott looked like he hadn't considered that, "I...I could have done that...I guess."

" _Yeah_." Haven replied in a drawn out way. "Now get out of here before anyone else sees you." She was just about to shove him along, but it was too late, Allison came back outside.

"You guys going to come in or what?" Allison called out from the doorway, crossing her arms.

Scott looked at Haven apologetically for making things complicated.

Haven mildly glared at him before putting on a smile for Allison, "We're coming." she grabbed onto Scott's arm and led him into the house.

"I'll give you two some private time since no one else is going to be home for hours." Allison winked at them before heading up the stairs to her room.

As soon as the sound of Allison's door was heard, Haven spoke in a hushed tone, "Okay so we're looking for a Bane Bullet that Derek thinks someone from my family fired?"

"Yeah." Scott replied, noticing a picture on the wall. "Who's that?" He pointed to the family picture with Kate in it.

"That's my dad's sister, Kate. She got in last night...wait...was she the one that shot Derek?" Haven looked at Scott for explanation.

"She looks familiar...I think she was who I saw last night." Scott couldn't help but feel bad for Haven for all this. She was taking in so much in such a short amount of time and couldn't even talk to her sister about it.

Haven ran her hand through her hair, "Okay...we're looking for a bullet so...I think I know where to look first." She grabbed Scott's hand and led him out to the garage. On one wall was a large metal gun case. "My dad sells guns to law enforcement, but I'm starting to think that's more of a cover than anything else. If the bullet isn't here...I'm not sure where else to look."

"Do you know anything about this...stuff?" Scott asked, looking at all the various firearms that were caged up.

"I know the basics." Haven replied, "And I know how to shoot, got pretty good aim." She had no idea where that came from because she had never held a gun in her life and yet it didn't feel like a lie. A lot of weird stuff had been happening like that to her, but she kept pushing it down. "Anyway, I'm more of a blade fan. Give me a knife over a gun any day." Now _that_ Haven knew was true. "But if I was ever in a battle...I'd want a whip." She was almost embarrassed to admit that because of all the sexual references to it.

The image of Haven using a whip in a fight caused Scott's eyes to go wide, because it was very intimidating to him and yet it seemed to suit her. "You're scary." Scott teased and Haven grinned from ear to ear.

"Why, thank you." Haven actually liked the sound of that.

Getting back on track, Scott looked at the locked gun case. "Any idea on how to actually get in there?"

This time it was Haven's turn to have an 'I didn't think of that' face. She didn't even get a chance to reply when the heard the door open. The pair quickly darted against the car to stay out of view.

"Hey, Chris! Get your ass out of the fifties and help with the groceries!" They heard Kate call out.

Chris, who was in the garage, replied, "I'll be right there."

Haven thought that was going to be that, but then Chris came into view and asked, "Would you two like to help?"

They were so busted, "Yeah, sure." They both replied in their own ways before awkwardly standing to their feet. "I am so glad I never wanted Spy as my career choice." Haven muttered to herself, getting a chuckle from Scott in reply.

* * *

Scott was about to bring in the last bag of groceries, but Chris took it from him with a "Thank you."

Haven appeared at her father's side, "Okay, so, Scott, you should probably get going." Now that her dad and Kate were there too, she really worried about them catching onto Scott.

"You don't want to study?" Scott knew what Haven was trying to do, but he wasn't going to get out of there so easily.

"I think I can focus better on my own." Haven replied, smiling, "But another time."

"Come on, Haven. You know you want him to stay." Allison spoke, joining them outside. "Scott should stay for supper."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Haven had a feeling that she was going to lose this argument though.

"I think it's a _great_ idea." Kate chimed in, grinning. "Come on, big brother, invite the young man for supper."

Chris looked at Scott intimidatingly, "You eat meat?"

Scott nodded in reply, "Then you're welcome to join. It will give us a chance to get to know one another."

Haven planted her face in her hands, then a laughing Kate and Allison brought her inside. They just thought she was embarrassed but really Haven was thinking 'shit, shit, shit!'.

Dinner was going alright for the most part. There were no direct questions about werewolves or even hints at threats or anything like that. Not that they'd do it with Haven present, since they believed she didn't know anything about all that stuff.

What was going on was a lot of interrogation and even more snide remarks about Scott made by her father. It got to the point where Haven had enough, "Dad, there's a difference between interrogation and being an ass."

Kate tried to hide her laughter, Allison tried to kick Haven for that but hit Scott instead, and Victoria looked at her daughter in a scolding manner. Chris, set his fork down, put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together in an attempt to compose himself before replying. "I would have thought you'd be used to my tactics by now. After all, you've been to these dinners for Allison's boyfriends often enough." Chris turned to Allison, "No offense, dear."

Allison brushed it off, "None taken." It really didn't bother her because she knew she could go through guys like a deck of cards.

Haven gave Scott a questioning look when his phone buzzed. He turned the phone so she could see that it was Stiles before he asked, "May I use the bathroom?"

"Of course." Victoria said politely, "It's right upstairs at the end of the hall."

"Thanks." Scott left the table after that, feeling slightly bad for leaving Haven alone at the table.

Haven was just about to get up when Chris said, "Don't even think about it, Haven. You two aren't going to sneak off and make out like you did in the garage." She reluctantly sat back down and didn't correct her father on what they were actually doing in the garage. It was better that he thought they were making out than looking for a Bane Bullet.

"I like him. He's got spunk." Kate grinned at Chris, "And you like him too, you just don't want to admit it."

Chris gave Kate his signature 'shut up' look before going back to his meal.

The family just had some random chit chat and Allison filled Kate in on her friends and the annoying Greenburg and whatnot. Haven was starting to wonder what Scott was actually up to when he asked to go to the bathroom.

"I'm starting to think he got lost." Allison voice, almost as if she knew what Haven was just thinking about.

Chris sighed, "Go check on your friend."

Haven didn't need to be told twice. She darted up from her seat and raced up the stairs to find Scott and metaphorically kick his ass for taking so long and making them downstairs suspicious.

She found Scott in the guest room, aka Kate's room. "What are you doing?" Haven practically hissed at him as he pulled a bag from underneath Kate's bed.

"I smell it." Scott whispered back.

"Smell what?" Haven asked then it clicked, "You can smell the Bane Bullet?"

"Yeah." Scott replied, pulling a black box from the bag and then a smaller wooden box out of that one. "This is it."

"Well take it and get your butt downstairs, they're getting suspicious!" Haven scolded him then said, "I'll take care of that, now go."

Scott rushed past Haven to get downstairs while she put the stuff back in its place. The words engraved on the wooden bullet box caught her eye. She had taken French classes for years so the translation was easy as pie. Before putting everything away and back under the bed, she texted the translation of 'Nordic Blue Monkshood' to both Stiles and Scott. Once everything was back in its place, she headed downstairs.

Once back in the dining room, Scott said, "Hey, I was just telling your family that I should get going."

"Oh, okay. I'll walk you out." Haven replied but Kate had another idea.

"Nuh, uh. I want to know more about you, Mr. McCall. Take a seat. You too, Haven." Kate pointed at their chairs across from her.

The pair took their seats and Victoria said, "Scott, Haven's mentioned you work at a Veterinary clinic?"

"Uh, yeah." Scott replied, "For about a year now."

"What does your boss think about the animal attacks?" Chris asked before sipping his wine.

"Everyone thinks it's a mountain lion." Scott replied, trying to get of this topic as quickly as possible.

Kate scoffed, "It'd have to be one pretty big mountain lion."

Allison leaned forward a little, "What do you think it is, Scott?"

Scott looked at Haven for a moment before answering, "Uh, I don't know. I don't have any experience with big animals like that. We just get cats and dogs, mostly."

"You've never had to deal with a rabid dog before?" Chris inquired and Scott shook his head. Chris continued with a pretty scary story about a rabid dog that Chris knew of and emphasized how the once docile creature became a wild killing machine with one single bite. At the end of the story, he said, "My father shot the dog because it was too dangerous to keep alive. Something that dangerous needs to be put down." Chris never took his eyes off Scott during the entire story.

Both Haven and Scott thought the same thing; Everyone at the table...they knew.

* * *

The family finally permitted for Scott to leave, so Haven grabbed his backpack and walked him to the door. "Do they know?" Scott whispered, "Or was that your dad's way of freaking me out or something?"

"I don't know." Haven answered honestly, handing the bag over. "I really hope he was just trying to scare the crap out of you."

Scott put the bag over his shoulder, "Either way...he succeeded."

Haven took his hand in hers, "I'm sorry...for everything."

"It's okay...I'll see you later." Scott and Haven shared a soft kiss and another whispered goodbye. He almost made it out the door before Kate came over.

"Sorry guys, but I have to ask Scott something." Kate reached between the teens and closed the door.

"Me?" Scott felt a pang of worry, "What is it?"

Kate put her hands at the back of her hips, "What did you take from my bag?"

Scott tried to remain as calm as possible, "What?"

"My bag." Kate repeated, "What did you take from it?"

"Oh come on, Kate. Do you really think Scott took something from your bag?" Haven was doing her best to take the heat off Scott.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, joining them.

Scott and Haven shared a look between them, silently trying to figure out a way to get out of this.

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut." Kate explained, looking at Scott. "Scott went in there to use the bathroom and voila, my bag is open."

"He didn't take anything from your bag." Haven was a bit more firm as opposed to offended this time. She was going to continue speaking but Kate cut her off.

"Scott, I hate to be the accuser here, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes of yours, but something was taken from my bag. Come on, what's in your pockets. Prove me wrong." Kate wasn't going to let this go.

"I'll prove you wrong." Haven interjected, "Scott wasn't going through your bags, I was." She slipped her hand into her back pocket and pulled out a condom, showing them what she was talking about. Scott looked wide eyed to see that but Haven didn't have to say another word.

Kate pressed her lips together and looked at Chris for his reaction to that, but he couldn't formulate any words at that point in time.

"Now if the accusations are over, Scott and I will be going." Haven opened the door and Scott headed out first.

"You just showed off a condom! Do you really think I'm going to let you go off alone with him?" Chris wasn't about to let her go anywhere with Scott after seeing that.

"I don't particularly want to be here right now after you guys interrogated, insulted, and accused him of stealing. Don't worry. I'll be safe." Haven was referring to in general, but she made it sound like she was talking about the condom.

Before another word could be said, Haven plucked her bag off the hook, went outside to grab her own bike and pedaled off with Scott. She knew that her parents would be fuming when she got home, but honestly...it was worth it.

As they rode their bikes down the street, Scott said, "So...a..."

"Finish that sentence and I'll put a stick in your tire." Haven was embarrassed to no end about her little 'just in case' item, but that didn't stop her from threatening him with her wrath.

"A nice night, huh?" Scott voiced instead and the two laughed before picking up speed to get to the Animal Clinic faster.

* * *

Scott and Haven ran into the back room of the clinic in time to see Stiles with a bone saw aimed at Derek's arm, "What the hell are you doing?!" They unintentionally exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, thank god." Stiles replied, looking so very relieved that he wasn't going to have to do what Derek wanted him to. "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

Derek looked like death warmed over now, "Did you get it?"

Scott reached into his pocket and handed the bullet to him.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked, but Derek couldn't answer. His eyes rolled in the back of his head before collapsing to the floor. The bullet rolled away and into the floor drain. Scott hurried to grab it while Haven and Stiles tried to wake Derek up.

In the midst of this Stiles shouted, "Wait, you know?!"

"Did you _just_ realize that?" Haven shouted back.

With everything else going on, he really didn't have time to process, "Yes!"

"Will you two stop it? Is he waking up?" Scott called out from his side of the room but Derek still wasn't.

Haven slapped him a couple times, but still nothing. "Punch him."

Stiles looked at her like she was insane, "What?!"

" **Punch him**." Haven repeated, "You're probably stronger than me so just do it!"

Stiles grumbled something under his breath, "Don't kill me for this." He punched Derek as hard as he could and thought he broke his hand in the process.

"I got it!" Scott went over to them, just as Derek was coming to. He handed over the bullet and they helped Derek get to his feet.

Haven stood back and watched as Derek used his teeth to open the bullet then poured out the powder that was inside it. He pulled a lighter from his pocket, ignited the powder then scooped it into his good hand. She gasped when he planted the powder onto his wound and stuck his finger inside. Derek cried out in pain and almost buckled from it. Actually, he did.

Derek fell onto his back, his body writhing in pain before the wound completely healed before their eyes.

Stiles thought it was amazing, "Yes! That was awesome!"

Haven and Scott had no words for him, they just...stared. Haven turned to Derek, "Are you okay?"

"You mean except for the agonizing pain?" Derek replied, sarcastically.

Haven crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. She was usually the one shooting the sarcasm, but didn't particularly like being on the receiving end of it.

"Okay, we saved your life now you leave us alone or else I'm going to tell Haven's dad everything." That was a lame threat, and Scott knew it, especially since he was terrified of him.

"You're going to trust them? You think they're really going to help you?" Derek shot back.

"Haven helped you!" Scott retorted, "You trusted _her_."

"I don't trust her." Derek replied, then looked at Haven, "And if you're smart, you wouldn't trust your family."

Haven knew a millions reasons why, but replied the way she did anyway, "Give me one good reason why."

Derek accepted that challenge, "I'll show you."

The teens looked at each other, wondering what the hell Derek meant by that.

* * *

Derek drove Scott and Haven to the Beacon Hills Nursing home. When the teens got out of the car, Haven asked, "What are we doing here?"

Derek didn't take the time to answer, he just strode inside. They had to pick up the pace to keep up with him. He led them to a patient's room and walked inside.

There was a man sitting in the dark room, looking catatonic. Haven felt like she had seen him before, but couldn't place where.

"Who is he?" Scott asked, looking at Derek.

"My uncle." He replied, "Peter Hale."

That name struck something inside of Haven. She would swear she knew the name and it was driving her crazy that she couldn't figure it out.

"Is he...like you? A werewolf?" Scott asked and Derek replied with, "He was. But now he's barely even human."

Derek didn't take his eyes off Peter as he continued to speak, "Six years ago my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire, eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

"What makes you think the Argents set the fire?" Scott asked, defending Haven's family since she was silent.

"Because they were the only ones who knew about us." Derek replied, "You think they must have had a reason, don't you? Tell me, what kind of reason? What reason justifies this?" He turned his uncle's chair around to reveal the severe burn scars on that half of his body. "They say they only kill adults with proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do." Derek turned his attention to Haven when he said, "This is what your family does and if you don't keep your guard up around them, then this is what _you_ will do."

Haven clenched her fists, "I will _never_ do anything like this. I don't care what they try and make me do."

Derek scoffed, "You'd just turn your back on your family, just like that?" he snapped his fingers when he said the word 'that'.

"If they are as horrible as you say...and a part of me believes they are...then they are _not_ my family." Haven replied, meaning every word of it.

"What are you doing? How did you even get in here?" A nurse asked from behind them.

"We were just leaving." Derek replied, walking out with Scott and Haven right behind him.

* * *

It was pretty late by the time Haven got home and Chris was right there waiting for her. "You are in so much trouble, young lady."

That word, trouble, resonated with her oddly again. Every time that word was used it made her feel weird. With everything going on, it was no wonder she was starting to feel like she was going crazy.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired." Haven tried to walk past her father but he blocked her path.

"No, we are not going to talk about this tomorrow. What are you and that boy doing? Didn't we raise you better than that?" Chris sounded disappointed in her.

"Oh, so because it's me wanting to have sex it's some sort of crime but Alli goes through guys faster than Carter's got liver pills and that's okay?" Haven was so not in the mood for this and that made her lash out. "I am sick and tired of being the disappointment, dad. It's so obvious Allison is and always has been the favored one, but for one will you cut me some slack?"

"Haven, we have never favored Allison over you." Chris tried to defend himself but he was failing.

"Yes, you have! Both you and mom have! I'm somehow always out of the loop, Allison gets away with everything, and...ugh! I'm done with this!" Haven threw up her hands and stormed off to her room. She slammed the door behind her. She didn't even make it to her bed before Allison came in without knocking.

"What is going on?" Allison asked, only hearing a little bit of the argument downstairs.

Haven honestly couldn't even look at her sister, "Alli...I love you...but get the hell out of my room."

Allison didn't listen and started to approach her sister, "Haven..."

She whipped around and shouted at Allison, "Dammit, Alli! Get the hell out of my room!" Her sister took the hint and without another word, she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Haven started to pace around the room, feeling as if her brain was about to explode. So much was happening in such a short amount of time and she had no escape from it...not really. The only thing she could think to do was sketch, it was the only thing that cleared her mind.

For the past month ish, since they moved in, Haven had been sketching various faces that she didn't recognize and yet she drew them over and over again. These faces calmed her even though she had no idea why. Haven Argent didn't know that it was Haven Parker taking control and all the faces she drew were those of who she loved...from the world where she truly belonged...she just didn't know it yet.

* * *

End Episode 4


	5. Spider Monkey

Ever since the dinner with Scott and her family, the night of the Bane Bullet, Haven has hardly spent any time at home. Technically she was grounded, but that didn't stop her. She needed space from her family. Yes, her sister included. She couldn't get over how Allison had kept all of this from her. Even when she straight out asked her sister if she believed in werewolves. What else was Allison lying to her about? What were they all lying to her about? She didn't have an answer for that but she was determined to find out.

Haven put her bag over her shoulder, crossing it across her chest, and headed for her window. She was halfway out to the roof when Kate appeared in her doorway. "Going somewhere Mini Me?"

With a sigh, Haven stuck her head back in her room and said, "Yeah. You going to try and stop me?"

"No." Kate walked into the room with her arms crossed, "But I would like to know what's going on with you. Is this really all about being pissed at us for getting on your boyfriend's case?"

"I hate that word. There's gotta be something better than that" Haven muttered to herself before sighing again. "I am pissed about a lot of things and to top it all of I'm sick of being pushed aside while Alli is on the pedestal. I've had it and finally I'm doing something about it."

"You've always been the rebellious one, Haven, but never when it came to your family. Just talk to me. What's really going on because I don't buy the whole twin drama. It's never been an issue before." Kate sat down on Haven's bed and waited her for her niece's reply.

Looking right at Kate, she said, "It's always been an issue, Kate. I've just gotten tired of accepting it." Without another word, Haven climbed out of the window the rest of the way and with a little flip jump off the roof, she landed feet first on the ground. After adjusting her bag, she looked up and saw Kate leaning out the window. No words were exchanged between them but Haven felt a pang in her chest. They used to be so close, almost as close as she was with Allison, but now every time she looked at anyone in her family...all she felt was betrayal.

Haven grabbed her bike and started off down the street to meet up with Scott. They made plans with a reluctant Derek for a crash course in all things Werewolf. Although to be technical it was a crash course on all things Werewolf where Hunters were concerned. Haven managed to convince Derek that she was an ally and not an enemy. Sure, she doubted he actually bought it and figured he only agreed for a 'keep your friends close and enemies closer' kind of deal.

Haven was halfway to the McCall house when she got a text from Scott telling her to meet them at the back of video store. She thought the change of venue was a weird one but didn't question it. When she arrived, there were an ambulance and cops cars out front. Because of the situation up front, Haven took the long way around to get to the back. She dropped her bike to the ground and went over to Scott who was waiting for her back there, "What happened?" She asked, referring to the scene up front.

"We'll explain. I'll give you a ride up." Scott replied and gestured for her to climb onto his back.

Haven shrugged and got aboard. "If you call me your little spider monkey I'll kill you."

"I have no idea why I would, but okay." Scott replied with laughter because he didn't get her Twilight reference. Once he was sure she was holding on tight, he jumped onto the dumpster before making a leap to the edge of the video store's roof and climbed over.

Haven slid off his back once they were safely on top of the building with an 'that was awesome' look on her face as the pair crossed the building to see Derek who was looking at what was going on below. "What happened?" she asked again, crouching down. She could see Stiles and his dad, along with Lydia and Jackson sitting at the back of an ambulance.

"The Alpha attacked. Killed a man inside. The store employee." Derek gave the briefest of cliff-notes ever and that annoyed Haven to no end. Going back to their previous conversation, he looked at Scott and asked, "Starting to get it?"

Scott crouched down next to Haven and answered, "I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean...this isn't standard practice, right?"

"I hope all Wolfmen don't go out in the middle of the night to kill people." Haven added in even though she knew she wasn't meant for this conversation.

"The term is werewolves. Not Wolfmen." Derek found her choice of what to call them irking. "And no, we're predators. We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott didn't understand why the Alpha was killing people when it wasn't necessary.

"That's what we're going to find out." Derek looked at both Scott and Haven when he said that before turning around to take leave.

The teens looked at each other for a moment before getting to their feet and following after him.

Derek refused to put Haven's bike in the trunk of his car and Scott wasn't going to let her ride out to the Hale House at night, so Haven ended up using her bike chain to lock it around a tree near the video store. She hated just leaving it there but it was better than the Wolves getting into a fight about something as trivial as a bicycle.

* * *

The ride to Derek's house was quiet, tense. Haven had the feeling that there was something discussed between the guys before she arrived. It was just the looks Scott kept shooting at Derek in the front that gave her this feeling. Like he wanted to say something but didn't want to start it in the car. She just hoped it wasn't something too bad so she wouldn't have to break up a fight when they got to their destination.

Her suspicions were right. As soon as they walked into the house, Scott started talking to...well, more like shouting at Derek.

"I have a life, you know!" Scott knew that Haven wouldn't know what this was in reference to, but he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"No you don't." Derek was sarcastic with his reply.

"I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or whatever!" Scott couldn't remember the exact terminology and that fueled his shouting a bit.

Derek was calm when he corrected, "A part of his pack."

Scott threw his hands out to his sides, "Whatever! I have homework to do and I have a teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."

"Scott, calm down. Homework seems kinda unimportant compared to being a werewolf with an Alpha on the loose." Honestly, Haven would much rather be dealing with all this supernatural stuff than doing school work.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Scott." Derek couldn't believe it, but he was actually agreeing with the Argent. "Would you rather being doing homework or learning how to not die?"

Scott was getting frustrated about this whole thing.

"Scott, you have less than a week until the full moon. If you don't kill with him then he kills you." Derek couldn't make it any clearer.

Haven ran her hand through her hair, "Seriously, dude, who made up these rules?"

Scott pointed at Haven in a 'what she said' manner because he was just thinking the same thing.

"It's the rite of passage into his pack." Derek was staring to lose his patience with them.

"You know what else is a rite of passage?" Scott retorted, "Graduating high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human? Why do you have to drag us into it?"

"Because his scent as a human could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link, that you don't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities then you can find him." Derek was about to continue when it clicked that Scott had asked why both he and Haven had to be dragged into this, and wasn't just referring to himself. With a scoff, he said, "I get it. You're being difficult because you don't want your girlfriend involved in all this. You think if you don't help that she won't be a part of it. Guess what, Scott. She was born into this. At least this way she's on the right side."

Haven let out a breath, putting her hands on her hips, "Do me a favor and don't talk about me like I'm not even here. I **hate** that. _And_..." Haven turned to face Scott, "If that's really what this is all about, don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you?!" Scott retorted rather emotionally, "You're dating a werewolf while living in a house filled with werewolf hunters that happen to be your family. What do you think they'll do to you when they find out that you knew but did nothing? What if the Alpha bites you too or worse, kills you? You really think I'm not going to worry about all this?"

Haven went over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, looking in square in the eyes. "Scott. You are going to drive yourself crazy if you worry about me as well as yourself. So stop, okay? Just stop. I have your back in all this just like I know you have mine but that's useless if we're both constantly worrying about the other."

Scott took a deep breath and nodded in an 'okay' manner before looking at Derek after Haven took her hands away from his shoulders, "If I help you find him...you can stop him?"

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers." Derek replied, thinking 'finally he's getting his head on straight', then added, "A pack makes the individual more stronger."

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Scott admitted, looking from Derek to Haven.

"That's why I'm going to teach you." Derek replied. "Do you remember what happened that first night when you got shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?"

Scott nodded, remembering, "I changed back."

"Mhm. And when you were hit by his car, same thing right?" Derek asked and looked at Haven when she gasped and pointed at Scott.

"I knew I saw you, but not you!" Haven exclaimed. Now things made full circle sense.

Derek ignored her and went back to questioning Scott, "What's the common denominator?"

Scott thought for a moment and shook his head, shrugging, because he didn't know the answer.

Derek didn't have time to baby step Scott through this so he grabbed Scott's hand and twisted it, cracking the bones. Scott cried out in pain and Haven reacted.

She pulled a blade from her boot and held it to Derek's neck, " **Let. Him. Go.** "

Derek flashed his blue eyes at Haven before releasing his grip from Scott, "It'll heal." He backed away from the two lovebirds as he said, "Pain. It's pain that keeps you human."

Haven crouched down next to Scott and watched as his hand healed before their eyes. She looked at Scott then to Derek who waved his hand out in front of him and said, "Maybe you will survive."

Scott looked at Derek angrily as he walked away then looked at Haven with curiosity, "Where'd you get the knife?"

"I told you I was a knife girl." Haven answered, slipping the blade back into her boot.

"No whip?" Scott chuckled, getting to his feet, still holding onto his hand as it finished healing.

"It's in my bag." Haven patted said item with a grin. "Want to see how it works?" She led Scott outside as he asked her, "How did you get into whips anyway?"

"Ribbon dancing." Haven replied taking her bag off and setting it down beside her.

"I'm serious." Scott didn't believe that's how she got into her weapon of choice.

"So am I." Haven pulled out a handle and two attachments. Holding the red ribbon up she said, "This is for ribbon dancing. And this..." She held up a leather whip, "This is for fighting. I wasn't kidding when I said ribbon dancing got me into whips." She smiled over at Scott as he watched her attach the leather whip to the handle. "Still think I'm scary?" After receiving a nod from Scott in reply, she laughed.

Once the whip was in one piece she swung it around, cracked it twice in the air, then had a little fun. Haven took a couple steps forward, spun around with the whip then cracked it up at a tree branch. The smaller branch made an explosive sound as the whip made contact and broke into pieces as a result. With a smirk on her face, she turned around and saw Scott standing there with jaw dropped.

Haven didn't want to admit it, but she was blushing a little, "Better close your mouth McCall before you start catching flies."

Scott jokingly used his hand to close his mouth and looked at Haven in awe, "I am never making fun of ribbon dancing again."

Haven picked up her bag from the ground and patted Scott's arm with a grin, "Smart man."

* * *

The next morning, Haven was getting ready for school as quickly as possible. A part of her wanted to just stay out all night, but thought that'd be too drastic and besides, she didn't have another place to crash. Spending the night with Scott was not gonna happen and she wasn't close enough friends with Stiles yet to ask, and since she didn't have any other friends at the moment...yeah her choices were limited.

Haven was just about to make it out of her room when Kate came in. "I smoothed things over with your dad. He gets that you're going through stuff and is going to give you space to vent. For now." Kate walked closer and said, "Look, Haven, I'm sorry for how I acted that night. I was being a protective, hard, bitch." She pulled a box out from behind her back and held it out to Haven, "I hope by giving you your birthday present now that you'll forgive me."

Haven narrowed her eyes at Kate a little and didn't answer. She took the box from Kate and opened it. Inside was a pendant with a wolf and arrows on it. A symbol that matched the one on her book almost exactly. With wonder in her eyes, she pulled it out to get a better look at it.

"It's a family heirloom. Meaning...Allison doesn't have one. This one's just for you, kiddo." Kate smiled, hoping that would add more incentive for Haven to forgive her. "So...forgiven?"

Haven held the pendant in her hand and nodded, "Forgiven." Of course that was a downright lie, but this pendant meant something. It meant answers. If pretending to play nice with Kate would get her more of them, then she was going to play along. To make it more convincing Haven smiled and gave Kate a hug, "I love it. Thank you."

Kate hugged her niece in return then said, "Hey, you see the symbol in the middle there? If you ever want to learn more about your family...you should look it up."

Haven put on her most curious expression possible with a smile. "I am most intrigued."

Kate hip bumped her niece a little, "I thought you might."

"You're going to make me work for it, aren't you?" Haven asked and her aunt grinned.

Kate took the pendant from Haven's hands and put it around her head, "Some mysteries are worth figuring out on your own."

Haven smiled again, then said, "I better get to school."

"See you later, Mini Me." Kate winked at her niece as she backed out of the room. Seeing Allison in the hall, she gave her other niece a wink with a whole new meaning. Allison's plan to let Haven in on the family secret had just taken off.

Haven was still in her room when this occurred, so she missed it. She was too busy getting the book of lore that she bought from that old store a bit back. Haven just had to make sure that the symbols were the same and they were. After slipping the book in her bag she headed out into the hall.

Allison and and her sister just about collided into one another. "Hey." Allison adjusted her bag, "How's it going?"

"Fine." Haven replied, adjusting her own bag. "Look, Alli...I'm sorry. It's just been..." Haven figured she might as well make as many patches as she could since Kate was hinting towards the family secret. The better terms she was on with people the more likely she was to learn what they knew.

Allison held up her hands, "Say no more. You're going through something and I need to be respectful of that. Just know I'm always here for you sis. No matter what."

Haven smiled, "I know. And hey, Happy Birthday."

Allison returned her sister's smile, "Happy Birthday to you too."

Gesturing to the stairs Haven said, "I better get going, I'm going to walk to school." On that note, she headed down the stairs.

Her plan of walking was cut short when a set of car keys was thrown towards her by her father. Haven caught them easily enough then asked, "What's this?"

"Your mother and I talked. If you're not going to abide by curfew then we don't want you riding around town on your bike. If you swear you'll be careful this time, it's yours." Chris opened the front door to reveal the black Ford Escape in the driveway. "Happy early birthday."

Haven's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped a bit. Much like Scott's had the night before. "Are you kidding me?"

"No." Chris replied. "You were right, Haven. There have been a lot of times when you've been put on the back burner and that's not right. This car isn't a bribe, just for the record. We just want you to know that we love you and we trust you. Happy Birthday."

Haven had to remind herself why she was angry with her family in that moment. If for a second she had forgotten, she might not have been so quick to get her head back on track. Hiding her anger and betrayal, while suppressing the feelings she got from his words and the gift, she said, "I love you too dad. Thanks." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek before using the remote to unlock her car and made her way to it.

"Not a bribe my ass." Kate spoke as she walked over to Chris.

"Oh be quiet." Chris replied, closing the door but he waited until Haven had driven off before closing it completely.

* * *

At school Haven went straight to her locker and jumped when balloons shot out of it. " _Allison_." She pressed her head against her locker and tried to return the helium filled orbs back inside. Haven finally gave up and just let then soar out as she read the card that was there as well. "Happy Birthday Twinsie!" She read aloud and rolled her eyes. Of course Haven had something for Allison for their birthday, but that was bought long before the revelation. Something Haven made sure that was already stuck in Allison's locker, just because.

"It's your birthday?" Haven heard Scott ask as he approached.

"Yep." She replied, closing the locker door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott further inquired.

"Besides the fact that I'm seventeen? There's been a lot going on." Haven saw the look on Scott's face when she said that and rolled her eyes at it. "That's the face I was trying to avoid."

Scott quickly wiped that look off his face. "I didn't know but I get it. You had to repeat a year from moving around so much, right?"

Haven smiled and gave him a kiss, "Thank you so much for coming to the correct conclusion. If one more person asked me if I had a baby and that's why I had to repeat, I just might have punched someone."

"People really ask you that on your birthday?" Scott hated that she heard that on her birthday.

"All day." Haven ran her hand through her hair with a sigh. What Scott said next actually surprised her.

"How about we get out of here? The whole day." Scott wanted to give her a birthday that she'd enjoy.

Haven grinned from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat, "You want to skip class? The whole day?" She bit her lip with a smile, nudging him, "I do declare McCall, I think I'm rubbing off on you." The pair shared a laugh before taking each other's hand and going out the doors.

"Oh!" Haven exclaimed once they were outside, "We can take my new car." She wiggled her keys and led the way.

"Since when do you have a car?" Scott asked with a 'holy shit' tone.

"Since this morning. My dad said it's not a bribe, but it totally is." Haven got in the car quickly with Scott getting in the passenger seat beside her. "Oh and that's not the only thing. I think Kate believes it's time for me to be let in on the family secret." After receiving a questioning look from Scott, she said, "I'll fill you in on the way...which leads me to..where are we going?"

"I'll direct. You talk." Scott replied, smiling.

Haven laughed, "Alrighty." and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

On the drive to wherever it was they were going, Scott got a call from Stiles. "Putting you on speaker." Scott informed him.

"What? Why am I being put on speaker? I hate being put on speaker because I never know who's listening and that means I have to watch what I say and I suck at doing that!" Stiles' voice was coming out from the phone a mile a minute.

"Stilinski, chill. It's just me and Scott. What's going on?" Haven spoke as she drove, doing her best not to laugh at Scott's hyperactive spazz of a friend.

"What's going on? Lydia is MIA, Jackson looks like he has a time bomb attached to his face, another random person has been killed and you need to do something about it!" Once again, Stiles' voice was fast paced to the point where Haven almost didn't catch it all.

"Okay, Stiles, jeeze, I'll deal with it later." Scott replied before ending the phone call. When their turn came up, Scott called out "Left! Left, left, left!"

Haven quickly turned onto the road and shot out her hand to hold Scott against the seat. It took her a moment to realize what she had done. "Oh, wow. I'm sorry about that. I totally went all soccer mom on you."

Scott chuckled, "No worries. I'll just pick up my masculinity on the way back."

Haven pressed her lips together as she smiled, trying to hold back her laughter but her eyes were beaming with it.

Scott waved his hand and said, "Go ahead before you break something."

She couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing until she pulled over where directed. They walked on a path for a bit before she said, "I'm sorry for laughing at you. I don't really have a filter for my sense of humor, I guess."

"Don't apologize for that. It's one of the things I like about you." Scott stopped walking, causing Haven to as well. "It still boggles my mind that you like me at all."

"I feel the same way. And by that I mean it boggles my mind that _you_ like _me_ at all." In all honesty, she couldn't wrap her mind around it. "I'm glad you do though." She took a step forward and brought her lips to his. This kiss was different than the others they had shared, somehow. It just felt like it meant...more. When their lips parted, they both smiled at each other.

"Come on." Scott took her hand in his and led the way. Haven had already given him the gist of what happened that morning with Kate, the pendant matching the book, and the hinting. He didn't want to get into it right then because he just wanted them to enjoy the day.

They resumed their hike and while climbing up some rocks, Haven lost her footing and slipped. Scott was quick to catch onto her and bring her up with him to solid footing. Haven held onto his arm and laughed, "I think you got your masculinity back."

Scott smiled and moved some hair out of her face before kissing her softly again. When their lips parted, he smirked, "It wounded your pride a little, huh?"

"Oh shut up." Haven replied, playfully pushing his shoulder a bit before getting back to their hike.

When they reached a stream Haven got a wicked idea. In the middle of their attempt to cross it over the rocks...she tripped him.

Scott waved his arms to try and keep his balance but ended up falling backwards in the shallow water. Haven couldn't contain her laughter even through all her 'I'm sorries'.

Scott gave her a 'haha' look and held out his hand, "The least you can do is help me up."

She took a deep breath then took his hand in hers. Haven really should have seen this coming because instead of getting up out of the water, Scott pulled her down right next to him. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she splashed in the water and this time it was Scott who had uncontrollable laughter.

After a bit of a splashing match and a kiss to make up they continued on their way. This forest was so beautiful and serene. And when they reached a bridge, Haven stopped halfway through and looked around with a relaxed smile upon her face. She hadn't felt this at peace in such a long time.

The conversation they had on that bridge were ones to remember. They talked about so much in their time together. Everything ranging from family, to school, and things in between. Haven hadn't opened herself to anyone like this before, but even so...she felt like there was someone else she talked to like this but couldn't remember who it was.

That feeling brought Haven to confessing that she had no idea how she got to the Hale House that night she found out about the werewolves. They figured it had to be some sort of weird sleepwalking, and while Haven did agree, she couldn't help but feel like it was something more.

When it was time to continue on, Haven hopped on Scott's back and smiled.

"Spider monkey." He teased and Haven gasped.

"I warned you!" She exclaimed and started giving him a nuggie before tickling his ribs. The tickling brought Scott to his knees and Haven down along with him. They laughed loudly as they laid on the ground next to each other. "I haven't laughed this much in so long." Haven admitted with a smile on her face that just wouldn't go away.

"Me neither." Scott smiled at her as well. "So, a happy birthday?"

"Definitely." Haven gave Scott a quick peck on the cheek before rising to her feet with Scott right behind her.

* * *

By the time they got back to the car it was dark out and getting cold. Haven started up the car and said, "We're going to be in so much trouble but it's so worth it." Haven froze a little, metaphorically speaking, when she used the word trouble in a sentence. She couldn't shake the feeling that it just meant something...more.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Scott sensed a change in her, but couldn't place what it was.

Haven was pulled out of her little trance by his words. "Yeah, sorry. I don't know what that was about." She shook her head a little.

"You're lying." Scott replied, "I can hear it in your heartbeat."

She slouched in her seat a little, "I...I just feel like that word, trouble, has a different meaning for me or something. I don't know. It's like dejavu...but not...I don't know how to explain it." She looked over at Scott and joked, "Congrats. You're dating a crazy person."

Scott grinned from ear to ear as he leaned closer to her, "I like crazy." After whispering those words, he kissed her softly.

"Good." Haven replied with a smirk and kissed him once more before putting the car into gear. When she saw the time, her eyes went wide, "Uh...Scott...aren't you supposed to be at the teacher conferences tonight?"

Scott looked at the clock and fell back into his seat, "Yes. Crap!"

"Don't worry. I'll get you there." Haven smirked and pulled onto the dirt road with a bit more speed than she should have.

Scott gripped onto the car in any place he could as she sped down the road through the trees. "Uh...Haven...maybe you should slow down a little?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Haven asked with a wiggle to her eyebrows and put her foot on the gas just a little bit more. This wouldn't be her first time driving like this. After all, it wasn't normal circumstances where she totaled her first car.

"You're trying to kill me...I'm going to die...I'm sorry for calling you a spider monkey!" Scott exclaimed as Haven screeched onto the main road.

Haven shook her head and slowed down a bit, but still more than the speed limit. "Better?"

"I think my heart went into my throat and went back down to my chest." Scott was a bit dramatic with his reply.

She looked at him teasingly, "Don't worry, you'll heal."

* * *

Haven pulled into the parking lot far later than she had planned, but they would have gotten there quicker if Scott would have let her break more traffic laws. Something she pointed out before their arrival. As soon as the car stopped the teens saw their parents all talking together. "We're dead."

"Don't blame it on the spider monkey." Scott tried to make light of the situation, but yeah, it wasn't working.

"Can we just drive off until the sun rises?" Haven was willing to do anything to avoid the impending conversations.

"I wish." Scott replied and with a deep breath, they exited the car.

"You're mom looks scary. I mean that in the best way." Haven commented as Melissa McCall stormed over to them with Haven's own parents right behind.

Melissa took Scott aside to talk with him and Chris looked beyond pissed at her. "I tell you that we trust you, give you a car for your birthday, and _this_ is how you repay us? By skipping school all day and turning off your phone?"

Their scoldings were cut short when everyone in the parking lot started screaming and running to their cars. Haven looked at Scott in question, but he didn't have an answer so they walked away together to try and see what the hell had everyone scrambling around in fear.

Haven pulled her blade from her boot and slid it up her sleeve before splitting up from Scott to see if she could get a better view of whatever it was that was running around. She was so focused on finding the thing that she didn't even realize that a car was coming towards her until she heard Scott cry out, "Haven!" The next thing she knew, Scott had pushed her out of the way of the car.

"Are you okay?" Scott looked her over to make sure she wasn't injured anywhere.

Haven nodded with a grateful smile, "Thanks to you, Superman." They pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, thankful that they were together and alright. When Haven saw her mom rushing over, she quickly took the blade from her sleeve and put it back in her boot.

"Haven? Are you alright?" Victoria was so worried for her daughter's well being.

"I'm fine, mom." Haven replied, "Thanks to Scott."

Victoria held her daughter close and said a quick "Thank you" to Scott for saving her daughter. She released Haven from her grasp and started looking around for Chris.

When gunshots rang out through the parking lot, Scott stood in front of Haven protectively. It took a few moments to realize that it was Haven's father who had fired the shots. "What did he shoot?" Haven whispered.

"I have no idea." He replied and took her hand so they could see what it was together.

Everyone else in the parking lot wanted to see it too. It wasn't what Haven expected it to be. She thought it was the Alpha but it was just...a mountain lion. Haven held onto Scott's arm and looked at him in silent conversation.

Scott was thinking the same thing that she was and his face said it. They both looked at Chris who faced them in return. Nothing was spoken during this silent exchanged and yet so much was suspected. And deep down...Haven knew she was right.

* * *

End Episode 5


	6. That's what she said

Haven and Scott walked into the parking garage after bumping into each other at the supermarket. "Are you sure I didn't distract you in there?" She asked, smiling.

"I got everything on the list." Scott replied, then doubled checked the crumbled piece of paper he retrieved from his pocket just to be sure.

"I thought your mom did all the shopping. Did you get your juice?" Haven was most definitely teasing him now..

"You're just full of jokes tonight, aren't you?" Scott asked a giggling Haven. Suddenly he stopped walking when he realized he was on the wrong level. "Actually...I think you did distract me. The car's not parked here."

Haven couldn't contain her laughter on that one as they went up to the fourth level, but Scott didn't find the car there either. "Did you forget where you parked the car?" Laughter was coating her voice as she spoke.

"Maybe...where did you park your car?" Scott asked, setting his bags down to get the keys from his pocket to use the remote alarm to find the darned car.

"I didn't drive, I walked." Haven answered. She needed some extra time to clear her head so walking to the store was what appealed to her the most.

Both sets of eyes looked up when they heard the car's beeps come from the level above them. Haven crossed her arms, "Damn. Nice range."

Scott chuckled then saw the bottle of milk rolling away. He tried to catch it but it went underneath the cars. Just as he was about to reach for it, the bottle had been rolled back to him with evidence of being clawed at.

"Everything okay?" Haven asked, setting her own bag down to check on him since his demeanor suddenly changed. She had no idea what he saw but when he said, "Run!" she did.

The pair took off running to the lower levels of the parking garage. When she looked back she saw a glimpse of something on all fours chasing after them. It was that moment when her mind went 'oh, shit!' because it was believed that the Alpha was chasing them.

They ran down another level before Scott grabbed onto Haven's arm and pulled her down behind a car with him. Both of their hearts were pounding so loud it resonated in their ears. "He's going to hear us." Haven whispered, trying to calm herself down.

Scott took a moment to think before saying, "No, he won't." He turned to Haven and said, "Start running...now!"

Haven trusted him so she got to her feet and started running as fast as she could while Scott jumped from car to car in order to activate the alarms to distract the being chasing them.

After turning the corner to the other level, Haven ran for a bit and darted behind another car, waiting for Scott to appear. She reached into her boot and pulled out a little blade that was hidden in a sewn in sheathe. Haven almost stabbed Scott when he darted around the car because he just about gave her a heart attack.

"I'm the good guy." Scott whispered to her, almost breathless.

"Yeah, I see that now." Haven replied quietly, trying to keep her heart rate under control.

They thought they had a moment to breathe but Scott's phone soon rang with Stiles' special ringtone. "I'm going to kill him!" Haven seethed through her teeth as Scott scrambled for his phone. Before Scott even found it, something grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him up from the ground.

Haven reacted without looking and stabbed the wolf in the leg. The wolf she stabbed turned out to be Derek Hale and _not_ the Alpha. He growled at her and pulled out the blade, "Even with that, you're both still dead."

"What the hell, Derek!" Haven exclaimed, pissed as hell for that terror fest, as they all walked back to the upper levels of the parking garage.

"I said I was going to teach you. I didn't say when." Derek answered, referring to both of them. He offered to help Haven with her hunting and Scott with the wolf stuff. Finding them together in the parking garage was an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

"You scared the crap out of us!" Scott shouted – just as peeved as Haven was about the whole thing.

Derek looked at them with his signature smirk, "Not yet."

"Next time I'll be more prepared." Haven mumbled to herself, feeling so pissed that she wasn't more ready for the surprise attack. She was supposed to be on her toes, senses on high alert, and she ran off like a scared little teen with nothing arming her but a blade in her boot. How she was supposed to become a badass hunter? – She had no idea.

Scott heard Haven's words but didn't say anything about them. She had her 'internal dialogue' face on and wasn't about to interrupt that. So, he spoke to Derek, "I was fast, right?"

"Not fast enough." Derek retorted, "Your girlfriend was able to keep up."

Scott looked back to Haven but she was still mulling over things to herself, so he kept talking as they all walked, "But the car alarm thing! That was smart, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, until your phone rang." Derek shot back.

"Do you have anything nice to say about this little training session?" Haven asked in annoyance. She thought Derek's behavior about the whole thing was appalling.

Derek stopped and turned around to face them. "Not really."

Scott was having enough of the whole so-called learning process. "Derek! I need you to teach me how to control this!"

Derek sighed. "Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

Haven scoffed incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What do I have to do?" Scott asked, willing to do just about anything.

"You have to get rid of distractions," Derek answered, looking at Haven.

Haven placed her hand on her chest in an 'excuse me' manner. "Oh, so I'm a distraction now?"

"I can't teach Scott how to protect himself when he's too busy worrying about you," Derek answered in annoyance. "So, yeah. You're a distraction." Derek then turned his attention back to Scott. "The sooner you get rid of her, the sooner I can teach you."

Scott looked like he was fuming and felt like it too.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked. "That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger – by tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around!" Derek pointed right at Haven when he said that, refusing to admit that he was foolish to think it was possible to help them both at once.

"I can get angry," Scott answered firmly, really hating how Derek was talking about Haven.

"Not angry enough!" Derek shouted back. "This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you two stay away from each other at least until after the full moon?"

Haven had a gut feeling that Derek wouldn't continue to help Scott unless he heard what he wanted to. So, she gave it to him. "If that's what it takes," Haven answered for Scott, hoping he'd catch on.

"If you want him to live, then yeah, that's what it takes," Derek shot back.

"Haven..." Scott didn't like where this was going.

Haven cut him off. "If he can teach you, then we can stay away from each other. Right?"

Scott did catch on and looked from Haven to Derek and nodded.

Derek took them at their word and answered with "Good."

They didn't stick to their word and it took Scott a few moments to realize that Haven never intended to. It was just something they had to do in order to get Derek to keep on helping Scott. Haven could figure out her stuff on her own. At least, that's what she believed.

* * *

Haven and Scott didn't waste any time being near each other again. In fact, the following night they were more than willing to take their relationship to the next level. Alas, they didn't get very far before there was a knock at her door. Haven gasped then called out "Uh, just a minute!" and started pulling Scott over to her closet. She looked at him apologetically before moving some clothes in front of him and closing the door.

"Uh, Haven?" the voice from the other side called out.

"Be right there!" Haven called back as she quickly adjusted her hair and hoped that they wouldn't notice the fact she wasn't wearing a bra under her tank top.

When Haven finally opened the door, Kate smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just doing some sketching, sending out emails." Haven casually moved her arms in front of her chest in hopes of her aunt not noticing.

"Emailing the boyfriend?" Kate asked teasingly.

Haven rolled her eyes as she sat in front of her computer. "No. I was emailing PETA about how my nutter butter father shot down a mountain lion in the school parking lot." Yeah, that was not what she was really doing, but it was the first thing that popped into her head.

"And that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're grounded and can't see Scott?" Kate asked skeptically.

"I already went into my whining teenager mode telling him that I hate him and wish he was dead," Haven replied, typing away, "But that didn't go over so well, so now it's time for plan b."

"Ah, Mini Me, you started out as a normal, angry teenager and reverted into...I don't know what," Kate said laughing. "What does Allison have to say about all this?"

Haven shrugged and answered honestly. "We haven't really been talking much."

"You're not mad at her still, are you?" Kate asked, sitting on the edge of Haven's bed.

"No, I'm not mad," Haven replied. "I just need to start feeling like my own person...not Allison's shadow."

"Is there anything I can help you with, kiddo?" Kate asked, sounding genuine.

Haven shook her head. "Thanks, but no. I'm gonna get working on my History project and honestly would rather be left alone."

"Aw, come on, Mini Me. What sort of History project?" Kate asked, not about to be rushed out of the room.

"I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history," Haven answered, hoping it'd get Kate out of there quicker.

Kate looked quite interested. "Specific to your family?"

Haven's curiosity was also peaked. "Why?" she asked with a raised brow. "Do you have an idea?"

Kate moved from the bed and over to the computer. "Type this in; La Bete Du Gevudan."

"The beast of Gevudan?" Haven asked and Kate nodded with a 'mm-hmm' in reply.

Haven typed it in and when the search pulled up, she was even more intrigued. "What is this?"

"It's an old French legend," Kate replied, "that, believe it or not, has something to do with your family."

Haven looked at her aunt and asked, "Did you tell Allison about this?"

Kate shook her head. "Nope. This is for all you, kiddo."

Haven couldn't help but smile at that and read a little aloud, "Says here it killed over a hundred people...strange animal attacks..."

"Just like in a little town called Beacon Hills," Kate hinted. After all, she did have a deal with Allison to bring Haven into the fold since Allison and Chris were both forbidden to. Gotta love loopholes.

"This thing looks like something I'd see in my horror movies," Haven commented. "What was it?"

"No one knows for sure," Kate answered, wanting Haven to work for it a little more. "But it definitely wasn't a mountain lion. What's it look like to you?"

"It looks like a freaking wolf," Haven laughed. "What was it? A werewolf?" She made some eerie 'ooooo' sounds to accompany that to make Kate think she was kidding.

Kate shrugged. "Like I said, it definitely wasn't a mountain lion." She left it at that with a "Goodnight, Mini Me," and walked out of Haven's room, closing the door behind her.

Once Kate was out of there, Haven rushed to her closet and opened the door. "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Scott answered, nodding. "I think you're right – I think your aunt is hinting to you about the family secret."

Haven nodded with a sigh. "Honestly not sure if that's a good or a bad thing anymore."

Scott pulled her in for a hug before reluctantly saying "Mood killer ain't it."

Haven laughed and smiled. "Afraid so."

Because of this, Scott went ahead and pulled his shirt over his head to get ready to leave.

Haven walked him over to the window and smiled. "To be continued," she said as she held onto his hand through the window until they could no longer.

"To be continued," Scott repeated with a smile and waved before jumping off the roof and landing on his feet.

He walked down the driveway to his car and stopped when he thought he heard something. Scott slowly turned around to see Allison standing right behind him. This made him jump about fifty feet.

"I thought you and my sister weren't allowed to see each other," Allison greeted, walking around him. "Now what do you think my father would do if he found out?"

Scott gulped nervously and turned as Allison circled him. "Uh...send Haven away to a boarding school?"

Allison laughed. "Perhaps. Or he just might skin you alive." Her tone was completely serious with that possible threat.

Scott didn't doubt that one bit and it terrified him but before either one of them could say another word, they heard a growling nearby. Both Allison and Scott turned to see the source and saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

Allison was feeling pretty sure of herself – thinking that she could take him. That was until it stood up on its hind legs. "That...that's really big," Allison stated in shock.

Scott didn't say a word and just took off running towards his car. His vehicle was closer than the house, so Allison took off with him. They managed to get inside and Scott locked the doors.

"That thing is a hell of a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be," Allison admitted, hating the fact that she wasn't prepared for this sort of encounter. She thought she was just going outside to give Scott a hard time – nothing more. "I thought it was going to be puny like you."

Scott looked at Allison with wide eyes. "You know about me?"

"Yeah," Allison answered with laughter. "You should really be careful about talking about this stuff at school. You never know who's listening."

Scott didn't even have a chance to process that before the Alpha came to the door and drew a spiral in the condensation upon the window. Once that message was given, it took off.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked, referring to the spiral.

Allison wracked her brain for something but nothing came. "I have no idea."

Now that Scott had a moment to breathe, he turned to face Allison. "Are you going to tell your father?"

"I should," Allison replied, "but I'm not going too. I love Haven more than my loyalty to being a hunter. But if you hurt her...I'll skin you myself." Allison opened the door to peek outside before making a run for the house.

Scott wasn't sure if he should tell Haven of this or not, but one thing was certain...he was going to get the hell out of there.

* * *

The next day at school, Haven tracked down Scott the first moment she had. He was down the hall talking to Stiles when she stormed right towards them and pulled Scott off to the side. "When you see the Alpha and find out that my sister knows about you, you should probably give a few more details than 'Saw Alpha. Allison knows.' !" Her tone was hushed but she was clearly seething.

Scott winced a bit. "Sorry."

Stiles couldn't stop himself from laughing. "A text? Seriously? You sent her a text about that?"

Both Haven and Scott gave him 'not helping' glares.

Stiles kept on laughing as he held up his hands in surrender and walked away as he joked "I better walk away before one of you kill me."

Haven and Scott moved away from the wall and walked with him. "What were you two chatting about?" she asked as they walked.

"Just that I have until the end of the day to teach Scott how to control his anger so he won't kill anybody." Stiles answered this like it was going to be easy as pie.

Haven looked at them and blinked a few times. "Okay...I'm down for that, but...how the hell do you intend to do it?"

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but said nothing.

"Oh, wow," Scott said with an incredulous chuckle.

"Shut up," Stiles shot back and kept on walking.

Haven was rather curious as to what Stiles' idea was for Scott, but had agreed not to observe...just in case. So she spent her free period reading about the Beast of Gevudan while they did their thing.

* * *

Haven was in the library when Allison and Lydia joined her. "Whatcha reading?" Lydia asked curiously.

"History project stuff," Haven answered without looking at her.

"You found something?" Allison asked, leaning across the table to peek over the book.

"Nuh uh, not for you sister," Haven replied with a grin. "Go find your own topic." She was doing her very best to not appear bothered, or worried, or anything because she now knew that Allison knew about Scott. Haven knew that she was gonna have to be normal, or at least relatively normal around her to avoid any suspicion on Allison's behalf. As far as Allison knew – Haven knew nothing.

Allison returned to her seat and looked smug. "I already have something about mom's side of the family, so hah." She crossed her arms on the table and leaned upon them. "So...What have you got?"

"Did you know that our ancestors, a set of twins actually, tracked down and hunted a creature called the Beast of Gevudan?" Haven asked, turning the book around to show them. It was an illustration of a large wolf-like creature with glowing red eyes. Allison and Lydia both recognized this for different reasons.

"Boring," Lydia stated before standing. "I'll see you in history." Without another word, she walked off.

"Boring my ass," Haven muttered and went back to the book. "You think it's possible or just some wacky Argent fairy story?" she asked, testing her sister a bit.

"Aren't all fairy stories based in some semblance of truth?" Allison asked with a raised brow before also heading off.

Haven set the book down and watched as her twin walked off. She was wondering if Allison was also hinting about the 'family business' or if there was something else to her words.

It wasn't long after this that Haven gathered her things and decided to go elsewhere. Her elsewhere turned into sitting in the empty hallway but it didn't stay empty for long. Jackson came down the hall and sat down next to her. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Family history stuff," Haven replied then asked with a raised brow, "Are you okay? You kinda look like death warmed over."

"I'm fine," he replied with a smile.

"Okay..." Haven answered in a drawn out way. "Do you have free period or what?" She was trying to be subtle in asking what the hell he wanted.

"I just can't stand sitting through Chem," he replied.

"Well, if you actually did the work for yourself and tried to actually learn it, then maybe it wouldn't be so tortuous to sit through," Haven shot back with snark before sighing. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk," Jackson answered.

He was starting to give her the heebie-jeebies. "Why would you want to do that? I'm not the Argent who's in your little circle. I know Allison and I are twins but we don't look enough alike to confuse us."

"I know that, and I wanted to apologize." Jackson sounded almost genuine. "I realize that I've been a jerk to you and especially to Scott. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Okay..." Haven answered in a drawn out way again and went back to her book.

"I'm being serious," he tried to assure her.

Haven scoffed a chuckle. "Yeah, okay, you may be serious right now but you are not being sincere."

Jackson nodded a bit and sighed before asking "Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? Hmm? To be the star? To have every single person at the game chanting your name? And then...some kid...some kid just comes along, and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?"

Haven kept her eyes on her book and didn't answer because in a way she did know. She didn't say anything until Jackson said again "Do you know what that feels like?"

Haven looked at him and sighed. "Yeah, I do. It feels like something's been stolen from you. Like you're now living in someone else's shadow."

"And then you'd feel like you'd do anything – anything in the world to get it back," Jackson added.

"Well you need to learn what I did – There's no 'I' in 'team'," Haven jabbed at him a bit. She couldn't help it.

"Yeah, but there's a 'me'." Jackson was quite firm with his words.

"Touche," Haven replied.

"That was a joke," Jackson said with a smile.

"My touche is rescinded then," Haven said with a bit of a smile of her own. Not a flirty one mind you, but a friendly one. Which was surprising on many levels but the last thing she ever expected was to have something in common with Jackson of all people.

Jackson chuckled. "You must really hate me."

Haven looked as if she was considering the possibility as she moved her hand back and forth. "Eh...I think the jury's out on that."

"Any way I can help with that?" Jackson asked, smiling. "Because, you know, I'm not a bad guy." When Haven raised her brows at him, he added "I mean, I make stupid mistakes, a lot, but I'm not bad."

"I _almost_ believe you," Haven replied as she set her book down beside her.

"I really like you," Jackson said out of nowhere. "And Scott. I really – I really like you both and I want you to like me. I want to get to know you guys better."

Haven's brows furrowed because this was just starting to get weird.

Jackson leaned forward and asked with a smile, "So...what are you reading?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Haven asked, leaning back.

Jackson nodded with an 'oh yeah' grin. "Absolutely."

Upon hearing that, with a heavy sigh, she told him – without telling him _too_ much.

* * *

On the way to class, Haven had to track down Scott again because all of a sudden he was avoiding her. She managed to catch him before he walked into their shared class. "What's going on?" Haven asked, pulling him aside once again.

Scott looked hesitant to say this but he spit it out. "I don't know if this is going to work, Haven."

"What are you talking about?" Haven asked, having no idea where this was coming from.

Scott stepped back and sighed. "I mean I think Derek was right – that we should stay away from each other. You...you make me weak Haven. And I can't be weak right now. Not with the Alpha around and Allison knowing. I'm sorry...but we can't do this."

Haven stood there with a 'wtf' look on her face as Scott walked away and went into the classroom. The biggest scoff in existence left her lips as she followed after him and since they were so late in getting there the only seat left was the one right behind Scott. She glared as him as she walked past and slid into her seat.

The teacher, aka Coach, was asking about the last night's reading and called upon Scott to answer. When it was made clear that Scott hadn't done the reading, Coach was giving him a hard time about it. A _really_ hard time and Haven was sick of it. "Just shut up, Coach," Haven spat out.

Coach froze mid belittling and turned his attention to Haven. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she shot back to him. "Do you enjoy being an ass to everyone you come into contact with or are you trying to compensate for something?"

Coach was trying to get a response out but ended up stammering a few things before pointing out the door shouting, "Get out of my class!"

"Gladly," Haven said as she slapped the desk and stood. Right before walking out she stopped at Scott and gave him a deep kiss on the lips before whispering "We don't make each other weaker, Pen Boy. We make each other stronger."

"All right, that's enough!" Coach shouted over the hoots and hollers from the other students due to the display. "Principal's office, now!"

Haven gave Coach a bit of a salute before walking out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her on the way out.

* * *

Once class was over, it was now time for the other Argent sister to track down Scott McCall. She was all but fuming when she found him. "So you're the source of my sister getting sent to the principal's office, huh?" Allison asked as she pushed Scott into the locker.

"I didn't ask her to stand up for me like that," Scott stammered. "I'm sorry she got in trouble, I'd fix it if I could."

"You don't have to ask her to do anything, stupid! Because she's in love with you!" Allison shouted back and pressed her finger firmly into his chest. "And that's the only reason why you're still breathing."

Scott was too focused on what Allison had said about Haven loving him to hear anything else. "She...she loves me?"

Allison realized the slip she made but sarcastically said "Whoops, spoilers." Getting more serious she said, "You better watch it McCall. You only have so many strikes before you're out." On that note, Allison walked away.

Scott looked like he was on cloud nine as he walked over to Stiles.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked.

"Allison just told me that Haven loves me and I realized...I love her too, man. I mean, I'm really in love with her!" Scott felt like this was the best thing in the world then got kicked down a few pegs. "And I told her we can't be together anymore! Stupid!" He banged his head on a nearby locker after saying that.

"Dude, she kissed you before leaving class. I don't think she got the memo. Besides, I think she's the one that keeps you in control," Stiles replied then elaborated. "Your heart rate was going crazy until she started standing up for you. When your focus was on her, she kept you grounded...like an anchor."

Scott went back to feeling like this was the best news on the planet but was soon brought back to reality when Stiles said, "Calm down a bit so we can figure out a real plan since you obviously can't be around her all the time and besides she's probably suspended for awhile."

Scott sighed heavily. "I know, I know. So what do I do?"

Stiles thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea."

Scott had a feeling he was going to regret this. "Is this idea going to get me into trouble?"

"Probably," Stiles replied.

"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?" was his next question.

Stiles nodded. "Definitely, come on."

* * *

Haven was sitting in an empty classroom where she was to remain for the rest of the day and afterwards for detention until they determined what her punishment should be. She looked out the window for a moment then whipped her head right back. Haven leaned over a bit to get a better look and her eyes went wide when she saw Stiles key a car with Scott holding up a different set. "What are you guys up to?" Haven asked before looking around to make sure no one was about to come in so she could get up and get a better look.

With the coast clear, Haven darted out of her seat and went over to the window. When the scene unfolded in front of her, she almost couldn't believe it. A group of guys were beating the crap out of Scott. "What the hell?!" Haven shouted then took off running out of the room, only to be stopped by a teacher.

"Where do you think you're going?" the teacher asked and Haven quickly said "It's my time of the month. Bathroom, please!"

The teacher, who happened to be male, looked disgusted and stepped aside for her to pass.

Unfortunately the teacher followed her to make sure she actually went into the girl's room. Since she couldn't get outside, she called Stiles phone from the stall. When he answered, she laid right into him. "What the hell are you doing, Stiles?! In what world does standing by while your friend gets beaten up a good thing and...what?...You're doing what?..." Haven listened to what Stiles had to say about this being an experiment and to keep on talking, so she did. Haven talked about every random thing she could think of until Stiles said "That's enough" and ended the call.

Haven looked at her now black screen phone and scoffed heavily. "Oh those boys have a lot of explaining to do," she muttered to herself being leaving the bathroom to get back to her punishment.

* * *

Haven had the choice of several days worth of after school detention or a whole day's work of doing the sport's teams laundry as punishment. Wanting to get it done and over with she chose the laundry. Yeah...Haven really should have put more thought into that before choosing it as her punishment.

Thankfully she wasn't gonna have to spend the _whole_ night there and was actually on her way out when she heard something. 'My life has literally become a horror movie' she thought to herself and followed the sound to the front office. Seeing that it was Scott and Stiles made her grin. She crept as quietly as she could and jumped out at them with a loud "BOO!"

The boys jumped and cried out in terror as Haven just burst out laughing. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked when he felt like he could breathe again.

"And why do you smell like sweaty socks and death?" Stiles added.

"A who day's worth of team laundry instead of after school detention for the rest of the week," Haven explained then asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm gonna see if Derek's theory about me being linked to the Alpha is right," Scott answered in worried tones – almost as if he was doubting it.

"Why does this sound like a terrible idea?" Haven asked as she hopped up on the front desk.

"Because it is," Stiles chimed in, "but we're doing it anyway." Stiles went around the desk to get the speaker system throughout the school ready for Scott to make his howl and signal his position to the rest of the pack.

"Am I gonna need my knives? Because I didn't exactly bring them to school," Haven stated then got quiet when Scott cleared his throat to howl.

Only...what came out of Scott's mouth was _far_ from a howl. It sounded like a screeching wet cat. At least that was the only comparison that Haven could come up with.

"Was that okay? I mean, it was a howl right?" Scott asked, hoping that was good enough.

Haven had to firmly press her lips together to keep herself from laughing as Stiles said, "Technically...I guess."

"What did it sound like to you?" Scott asked, turning to Haven.

Haven cleared her throat before saying, "It sounded like a screeching wet cat."

"I was going to say a cat being choked to death," Stiles interjected. "But yeah...much more cat than wolf."

"What do I do?!" Scott exclaimed in distress. "How am I supposed to do this?"

Haven hopped off the desk and went over to him. "Hey, just calm down and take a breath. Be a werewolf, Scott. Not a teen wolf, a werewolf. And if that fails..." Haven added with a playful little grin, "...feel free to imagine me naked again." She just knew Stiles was going to say something so she turned around and pointed at him, saying "Not you."

Haven stepped back as she watched Scott with his newfound confidence. She thought it was incredible when his eyes turned golden yellow right before he let out a very deep – and to Haven, a very sexy howl. "Definitely not a teen wolf," Haven said with a grin before the three of them walked out of the school together.

When they made it to the parking lot, an irate Derek was there waiting for them. "I'm going to kill both of you!" he shouted at the boys. "What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Before Derek could do any more scolding he grimaced. "Which one of you smells?"

Haven raised her hand with no shame. "Laundry duty," she informed then Scott said "Sorry. I didn't know the howl would be that loud."

"Yeah," Stiles said chuckling, "it was loud and it was _awesome_!" He went way high pitched when he said 'awesome'.

"Shut up," Derek said to him.

Stiles laughed, "Don't be such a sour wolf."

Even Haven thought she heard something and repeated Derek's "Shut up."

Scott looked at Derek's car and saw the backseat door open. "What did you do with Deaton?"

Derek turned around. "I didn't do anything to him."

"Guys...do you hear that?" Haven asked, swearing she could hear something but before anyone could answer...the Alpha appeared.

The Alpha drove its claws into Derek's back and lifted him up into the air as blood poured out of Derek's mouth.

Haven didn't even realized she had screamed until Scott and Stiles grabbed hold of her and pulled her along with them to get into the school. When they made it inside, they closed the door, ducked down and then held tight.

"Big..." Haven said through deep breaths. "Very...big."

Stiles couldn't help but say, "That's what she said." But as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted it. The next words that came out of his mouth were not just due to the huge Alpha outside, but the glares he received from Scott and Haven because of his comment. "Yep," he said, "I'm gonna die."

* * *

End Episode 6

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. I will try to be more regular with my updates in the future. Hope you enjoy the story and thanks for reading :)


	7. SO MUCH RUNNING

When they walked out of the school and arrived at the parking lot, an irate Derek was there waiting for them. "I'm going to kill both of you!" he shouted at the boys. "What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Before Derek could do any more scolding he grimaced. "Which one of you smells?"

Haven raised her hand with no shame. "Laundry duty," she informed then Scott said "Sorry. I didn't know the howl would be that loud."

"Yeah," Stiles said chuckling, "it was loud and it was _awesome_!" He went way high pitched when he said 'awesome'.

"Shut up," Derek said to him.

Stiles laughed, "Don't be such a sour wolf."

Even Haven thought she heard something and repeated Derek's "Shut up."

Scott looked at Derek's car and saw the backseat door open. "What did you do with Deaton?"

Derek turned around. "I didn't do anything to him."

"Guys...do you hear that?" Haven asked, swearing she could hear something but before anyone could answer...the Alpha appeared.

The Alpha drove its claws into Derek's back and lifted him up into the air as blood poured out of Derek's mouth.

Haven didn't even realized she had screamed until Scott and Stiles grabbed hold of her and pulled her along with them to get into the school. When they made it inside, they closed the door, ducked down and held then tight.

"Big..." Haven said through deep breaths. "Very...big."

Stiles couldn't help but say, "That's what she said." But as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted it. The next words that came out of his mouth were not just due to the huge Alpha outside, but the glares he received from Scott and Haven because of his comment. "Yep," he said, "I'm gonna die."

"If we had something to lock the door then the odds of dying would be even less!" Haven shouted back. She was really freaking and was completely unarmed. This was _not_ how she thought her first meeting with the Alpha would go. And yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew everything was going to be okay. Haven ignored this nagging feeling inside her and focused on the matter at hand when she was pulled out of her thoughts by Stiles asking, "Do you I look like I have a key?!"

"There's got to be something we can use to close this up. Anything!" Even Scott was freaking the hell out.

"The bolt cutters," Stiles suggested and stood up to look out the window and there they were lying on the ground outside.

"Stiles, no." The last thing Haven wanted was Scott's best friend to get mauled to death by the Alpha. Okay maybe that wasn't the _last_ thing she wanted, but still. She didn't want it to happen.

Stiles didn't think they had much of an option so he replied with, "Stiles, yes," and opened the door to go outside and retrieve the only item that they could possibly use to keep the doors together.

Scott and Haven rose to their feet to watch Stiles sneak outside to get the cutters. "He's going to die," Haven said pessimistically.

"He's not going to die," Scott retorted, trying to keep a little faith.

They both saw the Alpha move out from behind Stiles' Jeep, making Haven ask "You sure about that?" before they both shouted for Stiles to get the hell back inside the school. Stiles must have heard them because he moved like a bat out of hell and ran back in. Thankfully he managed to get the cutters and shoved them in the door handles as a makeshift lock.

Once it was in place, the three of them looked outside to see where the big ass Alpha was but it was nowhere in sight. "Oh...that's not good," Haven stated as Stiles took the flashlight from Scott to shine it outside as he asked, "Where the hell is it?"

"That thing was huge, it couldn't have just disappeared!" Haven exclaimed, fearfully. When Stiles looked as if he was about to make a joke triggered by their shared fear, she said "If you even try to say that's what she said, I will kill you myself."

Stiles gulped and nodded in understanding. "Noted, but seriously...where did it go?"

They Alpha was nowhere in sight outside so the trio retreated away from the door a bit as Scott asked, "That won't hold him, will it?"

"Probably not," Stiles replied.

"Should I call my..." Haven didn't get the chance to finish her question due to the distant sound of howling that had reached their ears. So instead, she asked another "Is that coming from inside?"

A verbal answer was never received but a physical one sure was. Stiles took off running and Scott took Haven's hand before taking off after him. The trio ran into one of the classrooms and the boys started moving the teacher's desk as a form of barricade.

"Guys!" Haven exclaimed. "That door is _not_ going to keep that thing out. Even with that."

"She's right," Stiles sighed and stopped moving. "Scott, I hate your boss. Your psycho, murdering, Alpha of a boss."

"It's not Deaton," Haven interjected even though she really had no idea where that had come from. Thanks again for the input, Haven Parker from Haven, Maine with all your Troubles and...and there's no time now for that digression.

"How do you know?" Stiles asked, almost accusingly.

"I...I don't know. I just don't think it's Deaton." Haven really didn't have a better explanation than that.

"I agree with her," Scott added in. "It's _not_ Deaton."

Stiles couldn't believe they were saying this. "Oh come on, Deaton disappears and ten seconds later that thing shows up to throw Derek twenty feet into the air! You don't think that's convenient timing?"

Scott still couldn't believe that his boss was the Alpha. "It can't be."

"Maybe the Alpha was trying to throw us off his trail or something? I mean, that's possible, right?" Haven asked, feeling as if she was on the right track.

"He killed Derek," Stiles shot back.

"Derek's not dead," Haven retorted, also feeling as if she knew this for a fact.

"Derek can't be dead," Scott added in desperately.

"Dudes! Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury." Stiles was putting great emphasis on his words. "He's dead and we're next."

"Instead of thinking we're going to die, how about we come up with a plan?" Haven held her hands out to her sides in a 'well' manner. "What are we going to do?"

Stiles thought for a moment. "Call you family? Wasn't that what you were going to suggest earlier?"

Haven looked at him like he was nuts. "Yeah, okay, I did think that for a split second but they'd probably kill Scott without a second thought. So yeah, bad idea."

Stiles was looking quite exasperated at this point. "Fine, you got a better idea?"

Haven thought for a moment then suggested, "Get out to your Jeep and drive like hell?"

Stiles pondered this. "Fine, but only if Scott agrees to think about quitting his job?"

Scott couldn't believe that was Stiles focus but he quickly answered with, "Fine, whatever. Let's just get out of here."

The boys headed straight for the windows so she said, "Those aren't going to open – climate controlled."

"Then we break it," Scott countered.

"Which would make a lot of noise," Stiles retorted.

Haven joined them at the window and looked outside. "Then we run really _really_ fast."

They were about to embark on this when something caught Scott's eye. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" He saw that it was completely dented.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong," Stiles replied and shone the light outside to get a better look. "What the hell...it's bent...how the hell did that..." Stiles didn't get a chance to finish his sentence thanks to the flying projectile that crashed through the window over their heads. The impact made the teens drop to the floor and saw the Jeep's battery slide across the floor – covered in claw marks.

"That...that's my battery," Stiles said in shock making Haven say, "No shit, Sherlock," before trying to stand.

Scott reached out to stop her as he said, "What are you doing? He could be right outside!"

"He is right outside," Haven answered as she crouched back down next to him. "We have to move. We're just sitting ducks here."

Scott wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Haven so he said, "Let me look." When he was sure she'd stay put for the moment, Scott slowly stood and peeked out the window.

"Anything?" Stiles asked, hoping there wasn't.

"Nothing," Scott replied as he looked. "Nothing that I can see, anyway."

"Move now?" Haven asked and Scott concurred, "Move now."

They went out into the hall and Stiles said, "We have to go somewhere without windows."

Scott thought that was nuts. "Every room in his building has windows!" he exclaimed, worried.

Stiles sighed. "Fine, somewhere with less windows."

Haven knew exactly where that was. "Locker room."

The boys seems to agreed. "Let's go."

Haven stopped for a moment. "You go. I'll meet you there." She took off running down the hall as Scott called out in a hushed tone, "Where are you going?!" Haven turned around long enough to say, "I remembered something!" and turned the corner to get down to her locker.

Haven had been reading that book about the Beast of Gevudan and other stories and since the image in the book looked almost exactly like what they were dealing with now, she hoped there was something in there to help them.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she made her way down to her locker and with shaky hands she managed to do the combination and get the books. For the sake of looking, she looked around in case there was a stray something in there that could be useful but all she found was a _really_ long chain that her grandfather had given her for her birthday. She was about to just leave it there then thought 'why the hell not' and took it – not realizing what _exactly_ it was, but took it anyway.

With her items in her bag, she took off to the locker room and arrived just as they boys were being pushed out by the night janitor. "Shit," Haven said to herself as she picked up the pace because she completely forget that he was still there. A gasp soon left her lips as she saw the janitor get pulled back into the locker room then pushed against the closed door with blood spraying the clouded glass.

The teens didn't stick around long after that and took off down the hall. While Stiles and Haven ran ahead, Scott pulled out his cell phone. It was official – they needed backup. As he ran, fast enough to keep up but slow enough in hopes they wouldn't hear him, he spoke into the phone "Allison, the Alpha is at the school. Haven's here and we need some help. But _please_ don't bring your dad."

"Scott," Allison replied as she, Jackson, and Lydia pulled into the parking lot, "I'm on my way and...I'm not alone."

Scott could hear Jackson and Lydia in the background and groaned. This groan made Haven stop to see what was going on.

"Scott? Who are you talking to?" Haven asked and Scott ended the call right at that moment.

"No one," he answered and went back to running.

They made it to one of the exits but upon pushing the door, they realized it was blocked. "Are you kidding me?!" Stiles exclaimed and tried to push some more. "That thing pushed it in front of the doors to block us in. What does it want!"

"Me," Scott answered as they moved away to find another way out. "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Psychopathic werewolf who loves teamwork. Gotta love it," Haven joked sarcastically then suddenly stopped because Scott and Stiles did. She looked outside and saw what they saw – the Alpha. It was on the roof across the way and saw them as well because soon enough it was crashing through the windows.

The trio once more took off running and went down the stairs. "I'm not dying in school!" Stiles didn't even pause to take a breath and kept on running.

* * *

"I thought we were here to get your sister, what does Scott have to do with this?" Jackson asked as he pulled up in front of the school.

"Just wait here," Allison said firmly. Part of her was thinking she should call in the cavalry but didn't. Why she didn't exactly, she wasn't sure, but there she was pretty much unarmed with two ignorant teens along for the ride.

"I'm coming with you," Jackson countered as he too got out of the car. "If Haven's in there..."

Allison sighed in annoyance. "I got this, Jackson. Just stay here."

Jackson sighed as well and handed her the flashlight from his keychain. "Will you at least take this?"

Allison accepted it as she said, "Haven's fine. I got this." Without another word, she headed into the school hoping to hell she actually did have this.

Once she walked through the propped open doors, she looked back to make sure they couldn't see her and reached into the back of her belt to pull out her gun. It was a small caliber and she didn't have any extra ammo on her, but it'd do in a pinch if it had to. With a deep breath, she rolled her shoulders and ventured further into the school.

* * *

Meanwhile Haven and the guys were running like hell away from the Alpha and ended up in the freaking cellar with the Alpha right behind them. They could hear its growls as it turned the corner and stalked towards them. When it turned into another area of the cellar instead of coming straight for them, Scott mouthed 'go' to them and once more they took off running.

When they reached yet another dead end, Stiles had enough. "We have to do something. Kill it, maim it, unleash mental anguish on it, something!"

"Shh!" Haven practically hissed at him because he was being very loud.

"Allison," Scott said almost breathlessly. "I called Allison."

Haven looked at him like he was next on her hit list. "You did what?!" Haven practically screamed – forgetting for a moment of the situation they were in but it was too late for that. The Alpha was now coming their way.

Stiles thankfully came up with an idea and pulled his keys from his pocket to throw into the other room. The Alpha took the bait and ran into there. Stiles quickly closed the door and pressed against it. "The desk. Come on!" he shouted as she wildly gestured to the nearby broken down desk.

Scott and Haven quickly reacted and pushed it in front of the door the long way so if the Alpha tried to get the door open it would just push the desk into the metal case against the wall. In other words, the door couldn't open. At least...it shouldn't be able to open.

"Dude, you did good," Haven said pleased as she placed her hands on her hips with a smile.

Stiles looked pretty pleased with himself as well. "Alright then."

Scott and Haven scrambled over the desk so they'd all be on the same side. When Stiles tried to get a look through the grate in the door, Haven pulled him back, exclaiming "What are you doing?!"

"I just want to get a look at it," Stiles answered like it was no big deal.

Haven crossed her arms and pointed at him in a scolding manner. "This is the part of the movie were people scream 'don't do that!' to the screen, Stiles. Do you really want to be the first idiot to die in the movie?"

"It's trapped, okay? It's not going to get out." Stiles still didn't think it was going to be a problem.

As Stiles climbed on the desk to get a look at the trapped Alpha, Scott looked at him like he was insane. He also couldn't believe it when Stiles started baiting the thing. "What are you doing?!"

"It's fine, Scott. I'm not scared of this thing," Stiles replied like a big shot, but as soon as the Alpha's claw slammed against the grate, Stiles jumped fifty feet and fell back into his friends. Once he got he footing, he composed himself and said "Yeah, that's right, I'm not scared of you because you're locked in there and we're out here and you're not going anywh..." His sentence was cut off by the crashing sound coming from within the locker room.

"He just went all Mission Impossible and escaped through the ceiling, didn't he?" Haven asked, figuring that's what happened and not caring one bit if she had the wrong movie reference.

Her question was answered by the metal in the ceiling creaking and sinking from the weight of the Alpha above them. After looking at this for a moment, the trio took off running...again.

They stopped long enough for Scott to answer his cell phone. "Where are you?!" he all but shouted into the phone.

"I'm near the swimming pools looking for you," Allison replied from her location. "Where are you and where is my sister?"

"Meet us at the lobby. Go now," Scott answered then ended the call.

"You should have let me talk to her," Haven seethed as they made their way to the lobby now.

"And have her find out that you know everything and didn't tell her? You really think that's the best idea?" Stile interjected. "Allison still thinks you're the ignorant one, remember?"

"Okay, well, how am I going to explain...this?" Haven asked as she waved her hands out in front of her in reference to all the crap that was going on.

"Feign ignorance," Stiles answered as the trio kept going.

When they burst into the lobby, Allison quickly returned her gun to the back of her belt and pulled her shirt down to cover it. "Haven? Are you okay? And oh my god, you stink."

"Someone killed the night janitor!" That was the truth only it was more of a something than a someone. Even so, Haven was feigning ignorance...she had to. "And I was on laundry duty, what do you expect?!"

"Did you drive here?" Scott asked her, hoping she did.

"Jackson did, we were on our way to pick Haven up," Allison replied. "They better have stayed at the car."

"We didn't," Lydia answered as she and Jackson walked through another set of doors. "Can we go now? And what on earth is that smell?"

"Yeah, and it's Haven," Allison answered and was about to lead the way but froze when they heard loud thuds coming from the ceiling over head. She grabbed onto her sister's hand and shouted, "Run!"

The entire group started running up the nearby set of stairs just as the Alpha fell through the ceiling and took off after them, but none got a clear view.

The group ran into the cafeteria and latched the double doors before starting to pile everything in front of the doors. Stiles and Haven saw the ridiculousness of this because of the wall of windows behind them, but everyone else was freaking and more focused on blocking the doors.

Since Stiles was having zero luck in getting their attention, Haven shouted "Scott, Alli!" When they stopped to look at her, she and Stiles both gestured to the 'wall of glass' behind them. "What about the twenty foot all of windows?" _Now_ the others realized their error in thinking.

"Will someone please tell us what is going on!" Lydia cried out because she was feeling scared to death about this whole ordeal.

Allison took the lead on this. "Someone killed the night janitor."

Jackson stammered, "Wh – what? There was no mountain lion was there? Was this town being attacked by a psycho serial killer or something?!" Whether he wanted to or not, he was also freaking out.

"Who was it? Who killed the janitor?" Lydia asked, looking at the three who had previously been there.

Allison was trying to come up with an answer to this, but Scott beat her to it. Out of desperation, and since he believed him to be dead, he said "It was Derek."

Haven and Stiles both looked at him with a 'what the hell was that' look on their face.

Jackson didn't seem to believe it. "Derek killed the janitor?"

"I saw it," Scott replied to affirm his words. "Derek killed them – all of them. Starting with his own sister."

Allison knew that Derek wasn't the Alpha but damn, she had to give Scott props for coming up with this so quickly.

"He's in here with us and if we don't get out of here now, he's going to kill us too." Scott couldn't make that any more clearer and throughout all of this all Haven could think of was that he was _so_ going to regret that accusation later.

"Call the cops," Jackson suggested, thinking that was the most obvious solution.

"No," Stiles, Haven, and Allison all said in almost perfect unison.

Jackson scoffed heavily. "Wh – what do you mean 'no'?"

"We mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish?" With a horrible Spanish accent, Stiles said " _No_."

Haven interjected in this moment, and while she didn't like it...she said it. "Look, Derek killed at least three people, alright? Who knows what he could be armed with."

"Stiles' dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department!" Jackson retorted. "Call him."

"I'm calling," Lydia informed them, not caring that they didn't want to. She tried to tell the woman what was going on but she didn't get very far before the call ended. "She...she hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Jackson couldn't believe that.

Lydia was terrified. "She...she said they got a tip about prank calls of a break in at the high school. She said if I called again that they were going to trace it and have me arrested."

Scott looked at Allison in question, but she shook her head to let him know it wasn't her.

"Then call again!" Jackson urged her.

"They won't trace a cell," Stiles explained. "And they'll send a car to your house before they even bother sending one here.

"Why does Derek want to kill us?!" Lydia cried out because it didn't make any sense.

"It doesn't matter," Allison chimed in. "We just need to calm down and figure out a way to get out of this." On that note, Allison went over to Haven and pulled her aside as Stiles did the same to Scott. "Did you see Derek kill anyone?" she asked her sister in hushed tones.

Haven shook her head. "No, but Scott says he did and I trust Scott."

Allison crossed her arms and nodded in an 'okay' manner before going over to Scott. "What's the plan here, Scott?"

"Are you going to call your dad?" Stiles asked Allison, wondering if that's where her mind was going.

Allison let out a breath. "I have half a mind too. Unless you have another plan?" Both she and Stiles looked at Scott in question.

"I don't know!" Scott exclaimed, thought it was hushed. "I'm still trying to figure out why we're still alive. It's like the thing is cornering us or something. Derek said the Alpha wants revenge."

"For what?" Stiles asked since he was not really sure.

Scott looked from Haven who was standing with Jackson and Lydia, to Allison who was standing with them. "Your family."

Allison wasn't expecting that. "If that's the case we are so not calling my dad, but why..." She wasn't able to say anything further thanks to Jackson.

"Okay, how about this plan! Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone down here with a gun and decent aim." Jackson was definitely in jackass mode and he didn't care. "Everyone all right with that?"

Stiles was _really_ reluctant to do this.

Allison turned Stiles to face her and said, "Call him Stiles. I don't care if you have to tell him the truth, just call him...please." She looked at him pleadingly. Yeah, she knew she shouldn't ask him to send his father in the line of fire when she wasn't about to risk her own, but she did it anyway. "Stiles..please."

Stiles shook his head in a 'no way' manner. "You're not willing to risk your dad getting eaten – well neither am I."

When it was evident that Stiles wasn't going to make the call, Jackson acted. "Then give me the damn phone." He was about to take it away from Stiles, but Stiles wasn't going to give it up and punched Jackson in the jaw so hard that he dropped.

"Everyone needs to cool the hell down!" Haven shouted and went to check on Jackson because that was one hell of a punch.

Allison looked at Stiles with pleading eyes once again and he finally gave in. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called his father. "Hey dad, it's me...and it's your voicemail. Look I need you to call be back now. Like right now..."

There were more interruptions that night mid sentences than any other night in existence, Haven would swear because before Stiles could finish his, there was a loud pounding at the barricaded door. That didn't stop him from finishing though. "We're at the school, dad. We're at the school."

The group started to back away from the doors as much as possible as the doors were literally being busted off their hinges.

"The kitchen. The door through the kitchen leads to the stairwell," Stiles informed them but Scott countered with "Those stairs only go up!"

"Up is better than here," Haven stated and after another loud bang from the doors everyone else seemed to agree which led to even more _running_. This time they ran through the kitchen, out the door, and up the stairs. Once they made it to the hallway they checked the doors they passed in case any were unlocked and thankfully one was – the chemistry classroom.

When they were all inside, Scott closed the door and jammed a stool under the door handle to jam it. (Like that would actually do anything but at least it was _something_. The Argent girls gave him a bit of credit for that)

They all kept quiet as they heard something approaching and thankfully it passed them. Once it was gone, Scott asked, "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car."

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap," Jackson instantly answered.

"Five?" Allison said to him like he was nuts. " _I_ barely fit in the back!"

Stiles mildly scoffed. "It doesn't matter. No one's getting out without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Scott asked as he led Stiles over to the roof exit. "This leads to the roof. We can get up and climb down the fire escape in seconds."

Haven, who heard this as she approached, pointed to the lock. "That's a deadbolt."

Scott sighed and thought for a moment. "The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has it," Stiles corrected.

"Has what?" Allison asked as she joined them because she was not about to be out of the loop anymore. Especially not where Haven was concerned.

"The key. I can get it from the janitor," Scott replied, thinking that it was the best chance they had. "I can find him."

"Scott, that is an incredibly terrible idea!" Haven exclaimed in hushed tones. "Please tell me there's a Plan B."

Scott shook his head. "No Plan B. I'm getting the key." He started to walk away from them and Allison followed, asking "And how do you intend to do that?"

"I can find him by scent – by blood," Scott replied and Allison didn't inquire any further.

Haven couldn't do this anymore, act like she knew nothing. She went over to Scott and said, "That thing is way bigger and stronger than you, Scott. You cannot take him on your own, you _know_ this."

Allison looked at Haven in shock and was trying to get the words out but Haven said, "Don't look so surprised Alli, I've known for awhile."

"What is going on over here?" Lydia asked as she and Jackson joined the little group.

"This nutter butter wants to go out there to find the key to the roof – unarmed," Haven informed them.

Allison did have her gun on her, but she wasn't about to give that to Scott. Giving him a firearm was probably just as dangerous as running into the Alpha.

"He doesn't have to be," Lydia answered and cocked her head towards the chemical cabinet.

Stiles looked over to it then asked indignantly, "What is he going to do? Throw acid at it?"

Haven had no idea what those chemicals actually did, but she said "Everything we need to make self igniting Molotov Cocktails are in there." She turned to Lydia and asked, "Right?"

Lydia nodded a bit with pride. "Exactly."

The others looked at Lydia in surprise which made her say, "What? I read it somewhere."

"More like you're a genius and refuse to admit," Haven retorted with yet another one of her feelings.

Stiles sighed and gestured to the cabinet. "We don't have a key for that either."

Haven shrugged and went over to it, prepared to break the glass, but Jackson stopped her and said "Allow me." He bent his elbow and broke through the glass with one shot. Now they were ready to get cooking.

After retrieving everything she needed, Lydia went right away with mixing. She looked like a pro and it just affirmed Haven's feeling that Lydia was a hell of a lot smarter than she let on. Lydia poured some powder into the beaker then said, "Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid."

Jackson looked at the two bottles in front of him but had no idea which was which, but handed her one anyway. Lydia accepted it, finished measuring and mixing, then placed a cork on top. As she handed it out to Scott, she said, "Here you go."

Scott took it as Haven started to object. "No, no, no. I don't like this, not one bit. I'm going with you."

Allison was about to tell her 'hell no' but Scott beat her to it by saying, "No, you're not. I got this, Haven. Okay? I'm going to be okay and you're going to be okay. You can handle this."

Haven really wanted to believe him but she wasn't so sure. Suddenly words popped into her head and she came right out with them, "We're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this!" Somehow she felt like she heard Allison say those words before but couldn't place where or when.

Scott looked at her, almost regrettably, and headed for the door. Haven grabbed onto his arm and pleaded, "Scott, please, there has to be another way. Please don't go out there...please don't leave me behind."

Scott eyes were filled with apologies as he looked into hers. Finally he had to pull himself away and said to Stiles, "Lock it behind me," before heading out the door.

Haven tried to follow but Allison held her back as Scott left and Stiles relocked the door. Haven pulled herself from her sister's grasp and practically seethed at her, " _You_ should have gone with him. You should have done something!" When Allison reached out for her, she recoiled from the touch and walked as far away from her twin as possible.

Allison wasn't going to stand for this. She went after her sister and pulled her into a corner. " _I_ should do something? What? Call dad and have him eradicate the thing _and_ Scott? Go along with him with only a small caliber weapon in my belt? What, Haven? What exactly would you like me to do?"

Haven wasn't sure and she crossed her arms to emphasize this.

Allison sighed and asked the question that was nagging at her. "How long have you known?"

"Before Aunt Kate showed up," Haven replied then added with snark, "Thanks for the heads up."

Allison let Haven walk away this time because this wasn't the time or the place to get into this. Now that she knew Haven knew...Allison had no idea what she was going to do about it and how the hell she was going to make up for keeping her in the dark.

Stiles went over to Allison to check in. "Doing alright?"

A mixture of a scoff and a sigh escaped Allison's lips as she gestured towards Haven. "I don't think she's gonna forgive me for this. She feels betrayed, I can tell."

Stiles looked over at Haven for a moment before saying, "I meant – are you doing alright?"

Allison leaned back against the table and gripped it with her hands. "This is what my family does, Stiles. I've been trained in this since I was fourteen and what am I? Unprepared among _so_ many other things, so no, Stiles. I'm not doing alright. I'm a failure." Allison didn't want to talk about anything anymore so she walked away to emphasize this.

Stiles took the hint and just let her go.

* * *

Scott had been gone for a little while now and Haven was biting her nails as she paced back and forth. Jackson seemed worried about her and said, "Everything's going to be okay, Haven. It's going to be okay."

"I know that," Haven replied as she stopped pacing for a moment. "I have to stop watching horror movies because I'm having so much dejavu it's not even funny." Something clicked inside her at that moment as her eyes looked over to the counter where the chemicals were. "Jackson...you gave Lydia sulfuric acid, right?"

Jackson had no idea where they question came from and he answered defensively, "I gave her what she asked for."

Haven, once again, just _knew_. "No...no you didn't." Without word or warning Haven darted for the door and managed to get the stool away and door unlocked before anyone even realized what she was doing.

"Haven!" Allison called out and started off after her sister. She stopped for a moment to look at Stiles and said firmly, "You all **stay here** ," before catching up with Haven. "What are you doing?!" Allison shouted at her when she grabbed hold of Haven's arm.

Haven yanked her arm back and said, "I'm going to help him! Please trust me, Allison. I _know_ it's not going to ignite. Okay? I know!"

"This is crazy, Haven! Jackson gave her the sulfuric acid. It's going to be fine." Allison really wanted her sister to get her ass back into that classroom.

"It may be fine eventually, but not yet." Haven started off down the hall again and froze when a very loud growling howl echoed through the school. This sound made her look back at Allison with an 'I told you so' look on her face.

Allison grumbled and pulled the gun from the back of her belt. "I'm coming with you but we tell _no one_ in our family that you know. I am **not** getting my head ripped off for this."

Haven gave her sis a a sarcastic two thumbs up and was about to keep going when Allison asked her, "You got a weapon or anything on you?" Haven looked in her bag once more and listed, "Just a couple books and a weird jewelry chain Grandpa sent me as a birthday present."

That caught Allison attention. "Let me see the chain." When Haven handed it to her, Allison laughed. "It's a chain whip, Haven – _not_ jewelry. Seems like Dad, Aunt Kate, and I aren't the only ones wanting you in on the family secret" She then handed it back to her sister.

"Not so much of a secret anymore," Haven replied then looked at the chain in her hand – _really_ looked at it for the first time, and it clicked. "So much for being unarmed then," she commented as they continued down the hall.

"It's not much of a weapon, Haven. Especially against an Alpha," Allison countered and received a scoff from Haven along with her saying, "You haven't seen what I can do with a whip."

Allison thought she knew what Haven was talking about and guessed, "Ribbon dancing?"

Haven nodded. "Ribbon dancing."

The twins rounded the corner and found Scott standing there, completely wolfed out, with a look to kill on his face. Allison instantly raised her gun and Haven just as quickly stepped in the line of fire. "No!" Haven shouted. "Alli...no." Haven turned around to face Scott and slowly walked towards him. "Scott...it's me. It's Haven...Scott?"

Scott looked at her and growled. When she was close enough, he raised his claw to attack but stopped when she whispered, "Pen Boy?" Those words resonated within him and he _saw_ her. Images of their relationship so far flashed in his mind, making him retreat and run in the opposite direction.

Haven was about to run after him but Allison once more stopped her. "Haven, don't," she practically ordered. Haven wanted to go after Scott but maybe Allison was right this time. That pang of something inside her – perhaps it was mistrust – made her turn around and go back to the classroom with Allison as the faint sound of sirens reached their ears.

* * *

When they were finally able to leave, Allison walked with her arm around Haven as they waited in the parking lot for their father. They agreed to not let their family in on what had happened there, along with not letting them know that Haven knew everything. Allison also swore that she'd do her best to keep their dad off Scott's trail. The last thing Allison wanted to do was that, but she could see how much Haven cared about him and she did _not_ want to cause her sister pain.

The girls turned around when they heard Scott call out for Haven. Haven looked at her sister and said, "It's okay, I'll just be a minute."

Allison sighed but walked away a bit to give them some space.

Haven took a deep breath and crossed her arms when Scott came over and asked, "Are you alright?" She let a moment pass before answering, "My dad is on his way. Don't worry, we're not going to tell him anything."

"Is there anything I can do, Haven? Want me to come with you? Anything?" Scott needed to make up for what almost happened in there.

"No there isn't and no, I don't," Haven replied, looking to the ground as opposed to him. When she finally gathered up the courage, she looked at him and asked, "If it didn't click or whatever happened, that I was me...would you have killed me?" She scoffed and crossed her arms tighter when he kept on stammering without really saying anything. "Nevermind." Haven wanted an answer, not whatever the hell he was doing.

"Haven, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. After I make sure my mom's okay I'll give you a call and..." The trend continued and his sentence was cut short by Haven.

"Don't," she said with tears in her eyes and her voice almost breaking. "Don't call. I...I can't do this, Scott. Not right now. I thought I could but...I need to figure things out first. I care about you so much but...but I can't go through another night like this one. I'm sorry." Haven kissed Scott's cheek and tightly closed her eyes before moving away and going back over to Allison.

Scott stood there frozen because of what just happened and all he could do was let her walk away...

* * *

End Episode 7

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly wasn't sure when I was going to update this fic but after receiving quite a few messages inquiring about an update, I buckled down and got it done. Hope you like it!**


	8. You got this?

Allison went into Haven's room with a quart of ice cream in her hand and two spoons. "Comfort food?" she asked with a smile as she wiggled the ice cream in her hand.

Haven looked away from her books with a "No thanks" and went back to what she was doing.

Allison looked very disappointed and plopped down on her sister's bed. "Haven, it's red velvet flavored. I have _never_ known you to turn down red velvet anything."

"I just want to read this." Haven was doing as much research as she could because she wanted to be prepared the next time she came in contact with the Alpha – Or any other wolfed out Wolfman that she came up against. Yeah, she knew all this info wasn't everything she needed but since their dad had practically put them on lock-down, it's not like she could do much else. In other words, secret (even from Aunt Kate) training sessions with Allison were completely out of the question.

Allison had the lid already removed from the tub and started eating. "If it makes you feel any better, Scott and Stiles are just getting drunk as opposed to eating this delicious goodness."

That bit of information pulled Haven's attention away from the literature. "And how would you know they're getting drunk?"

Allison shrugged like it was no big deal. "Stiles told me."

Haven's mouth opened to ask a question but decided against it. "Nevermind. Give me the velvet." She took it from her sister's hand, along with the spoon, and started to indulge.

Between spoonfuls, Allison said, "You probably don't want to hear this, but it's for the best. You were getting yourself into some messed up Romeo and Juliet stuff there. And remember – they both died in the end." Upon receiving a 'shut up' glare from Haven, Allison held up her hands in surrender and proceeded to eat in silence.

This went on for a little while before Allison asked, "You think any more about telling everyone you figured it out?"

Instead of answering that, she asked a question of her own. "Why doesn't mom want me to know?"

Allison sighed after taking a big spoonful. "She doesn't think you can handle it."

Haven scoffed as she threw her spoon into the container. "I've been doing a pretty damn good job so far."

Allison smacked her lips and closed up the ice cream. "You so sure about that?"

Haven shot daggers at her twin as she got up and left the room. In a fit of anger and frustration, Haven picked up one of the books she was reading and threw it at the closed door before pulling a pillow over her face and screaming into it.

* * *

The following morning Haven was awakened by Kate pouncing on her bed. "Gooood morning Mini-Me!" Kate announced like 'Good Morning Vietnam'. Haven grumbled and pulled the covers back over her head.

Kate made a playful 'tisk-tisk' sound as she tried to pull back the blankets, but to no avail. "I don't think so, kiddo. School is back in session and I think you might want to get into the shower before Allison takes all the hot water _again_." Kate put extra emphasis on the word 'again' because this was not the first time Allison had used up all the hot water.

Haven pulled the covers down just enough to reveal her eyes. "Not interested."

Kate groaned dramatically and fell back beside her niece. She picked up the Beast of Gevudan book that Haven had been reading the night before and said, "Well you seem to interested in something." Kate wiggled the book in front of Haven's face and laughed when it was snatched away. "Get up Mini-Me. Your dad is driving you girls to school." She plastered a deliberately sloppy kiss on Haven's cheek before hopping off the bed and leaving the room.

Haven was completely grossed out as she wiped her face. "Ickth," she voiced aloud before climbing out of bed. It was Monday and school was back in session after being closed for a couple days. The police were still looking for Derek, which meant they didn't find his body because of the Alpha or Derek was still alive and on the run. Her gut told her it was the latter.

With a heavy sigh she gathered up some random clothes and got ready for the day and already she had a feeling it was going to be one hell of a long one.

* * *

The drive to school was quiet with the twins in the backseat and the elder Argent siblings in the front. When Chris pulled in front of the school, the girls tried to get out but their doors were locked. Haven sighed because of this. "Dad, seriously, if you're going to make me come to school _and_ be the chauffeur then the least you could do is unlock the door so I can actually attend."

Chris looked back at his girls before taking in the sight of the school with the broken window and Deputies scattered about. After a moment or two, he looked at his sister and asked, "Kate, what's your opinion on home-schooling?"

Haven couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You've got to be kidding me," she scoffed and fell back into her seat.

Kate mulled this over before saying, "Mmm..well, I'm more of a learning-by-doing kind of girl."

Haven couldn't help but interject at that moment. "And what's your opinion on overprotective fathers who keep insisting on ruining their daughters' lives?"

"Haven, chill," Allison said to her sister in a hushed tone because she could tell that her twin wasn't just playing around when that was said.

Kate looked back at Haven with a wink before leaning over to the driver's side and unlocking the doors. "That's my opinion," she said with a wicked little grin.

"Thank you," Haven replied and quickly got out of the car before her father could lock the doors again. In that moment Haven officially decided that she hated cars.

Allison stuck behind for a moment because she saw the look her father was giving her. Once Haven was already headed inside the school, Chris spoke. "I know we've already discussed how irresponsible, among so many other things, your actions were that night so I'm not going to repeat myself. I am, however, going to say this – if you ever try to handle something as big as this again _alone_..."

Allison didn't need him to say anything more. "I know, dad. I got it."

"If nothing else this affirms the fact that Haven should know what the hell is going on," Kate interjected. "And that I was right and you underestimated the threat _and_ should have listened to me."

Allison looked between her father and aunt before saying, "And on that note I'm going to school," and got out the car almost as quickly as Haven previously had.

* * *

Allison's first class was with Scott and Stiles - but no Haven. This didn't register with Allison at all because her twin wasn't in this class to begin with. If her sister was in this class then Allison would have known that Haven was skipping – Nothing she could do about that.

Allison was about to take a seat in the front row but the sound of Stiles' voice saying "Hey, Allison. Saved you a seat," stopped her from sitting. She looked towards the back and saw Stiles gesturing the to the desk beside him with a goofy grin on his face. After chuckling a bit she said, "Thanks," as she slid into the seat.

When Scott came in without a word and sat in the front row, Stiles and Allison looked at each other. They were both thinking that he didn't look too good but neither said a word. 'It was about Haven. It had to be' that was their thinking anyway.

As the class progressed and the test started, things weren't going too well for Scott. Stiles didn't know what was going on with him but as soon as the teacher wasn't looking, he nudged Allison's leg with his foot to get her attention. When he had it, he gestured towards Scott.

Allison observed him for a moment, as opposed to taking her test, and she had a pretty good hunch as to what was going on with him. The full moon was that night and as far as she could tell, Scott did not have much control yet. It was no surprise to her when Scott grabbed his stuff and took off. Allison knew she was going to regret this one way or another and followed after him.

Stiles didn't waste any time and went after them as well, ignoring the teacher as he called out after the three of them.

When Stiles went into the hall he almost ran into Allison – literally. "Where's Scott?"

Allison answered by pointing to the backpack on the floor a little ways down on the floor. "Think he left any more breadcrumbs?" she asked as they went over and Stiles picked it up.

Stiles thought that was a bit amusing and his face showed that before he dialed Scott's number in worry. Their heads turned almost simultaneously when they heard the faint ringtone nearby. The pair followed the sound all the way to the boy's locker room. Stiles stopped Allison from going in by blocking her way and saying, "Uh, this is the boy's room and the shower's running so..."

Allison rolled her eyes and pushed past Stiles. After she did this he said, "Okay, nevermind," to himself and continued to follow the sound of the ringtone.

"What if he's naked?" Stiles whispered as they got closer to the shower.

"Then I'll close my eyes," Allison joked back then said more seriously, "I'm more worried about him being wolfed out."

Stiles couldn't argue with that and when Scott, who was standing under water, came into view he was relieved to find he wasn't, as Allison said, wolfed out.

Scott heard them approaching and turned around. "Stiles...Allison?" He was surprised to see Allison there, but that didn't matter. "I – I feel like..."

"What's going on?" Stiles asked. "Are you changing?"

Scott shook his head. "No, I – I can't breathe." He continued to wheeze after speaking.

Allison's brows raised as she looked at him then turned to Stiles and asked quietly, yet incredulously, "Is he having a panic attack?"

Stiles came to the same conclusion and had an idea. He took Scott's inhaler from his bag and handed it to him. "Here, use this."

Scott took it and inhaled a few times. After that, he felt better. Scott couldn't believe it. "I was having an asthma attack?"

"Actually," Stiles retorted, "you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack stopped you from having a panic attack. _Irony_."

Allison was pretty impressed with Stilinski's course of action and nudged his shoulder with a smile to show it, but she had to ask. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I used to get them a lot after my mom died," Stiles replied. "Not fun."

"I saw Haven in the hall and...and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer," Scott explained as he looked from Stiles to Allison.

Allison sighed. "Scott, it's called heartbreak. I know it's hard enough dealing with it as a normal teenager, but you need to get your wolf ass act together. Because next time it might not be just a panic attack. Next time, you just might change." Once her point was made, she looked at Stiles and asked, "You got this?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't just mean right now. It's a full moon tonight so have you got this?" Allison put a lot more emphasis in her question this time around.

Stiles understood and nodded again. "Yeah, I got this."

Allison was slightly hesitant but accepted that. "Alright. You two deal with this and I'm going to try and get some semblance of a good grade on that test." Without another word, she took her leave and left the locker room. Allison wanted to say something to Stiles about being sorry to hear about his mom, but that wasn't the time and honestly, she wasn't sure if it'd make much of an impact.

* * *

Haven skipped all of her morning classes and laid low. She didn't want to run into Scott or anyone else. And with everything going on she completely forgot that, that night was the full moon.

It wasn't until lunch time that she made an appearance – only because she was hungry. Haven took a seat and looked around for her sister, but Allison wasn't anywhere in sight. Then she remembered Alli had mentioned something about a hunting meeting so she figured that's where her twin was and wasn't worried.

Haven was just starting to enjoy her cookies when Jackson came out of nowhere and sat down next to her. "Uh...hi.." she greeted with a bit of a mouthful.

"Hey," Jackson replied. "You doing alright? After the other night, I mean. I called you a couple times but..."

Haven swallowed her food before speaking. "I ignored everyone. Don't take it personally."

"Good to know, because I was about to." Jackson grinned before breaking off part of her cookie and popping it into her mouth.

Haven scoffed and backhanded him a little. "Cookie thief."

Jackson chuckled and grinned a bit. "Oh, you have no idea."

Haven was starting to get the feeling that this conversation had taken a very weird turn, so she changed. Using his words against him, she asked, "What about you – you doing alright? After the other night, I mean."

Jackson nodded a little. "Yeah, better than I thought I'd be anyway." He paused for a moment before asking, "Is it true you and Scott broke up?"

"Why would you ask that?" Haven didn't even think that made it to the grapevine of the Beacon Hills High gossip society. In other words, she didn't think Lydia would have cared enough to mention it to anyone. Haven only knew that Lydia did because she overheard Allison and her talking about it the other day.

"Just checking in, because if you did I'm glad to hear it. You deserve better and I think he got exactly what he deserves."

Haven really didn't like where this was going and decided to get the hell out of dodge before she lost her temper. "See you later Jackson."

He tried to get her to stop her from leaving by saying, "You haven't even finished your lunch."

As she slid the tray over to him, she said, "You can have it" and left the cafeteria before he could get out another word.

Haven headed down one of the halls and spotted Scott and Stiles talking about something. She caught the words 'Come on, will you please ask her?' come from Stiles' mouth before she turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Haven was so not ready to see Scott – not at all.

* * *

When Allison got back to school she went straight to looking for Haven. When she turned the corner, she almost bumped into Stiles who was on his way to the lacrosse field and looked shocked as hell to see her.

"Uh, hey, Allison," he all but stammered in greeting.

"Have you seen my sister?" Allison asked in reply – still looking around.

"Wasn't Scott coming to find you?" Stiles asked in reply, looking as if he was trying to figure something out.

Allison had no idea what he was talking about. "If he was I haven't seen him." She caught sight of Haven down the hall and started to walk off but continued to say to Stiles, "But if this is about him and Haven I'm not going to listen to it."

Stiles couldn't believe this and went off to find Scott before practice. As he passed Coach's office, he couldn't believe what he was seeing; Scott making out with a girl who was _not_ Haven. In fact, it was Lydia. Stiles knocked on the door before opening it and cleared his throat.

Lydia took off out of the other exit and Scott looked like he was the 'big wolf on campus'. Stiles couldn't help but backhand him a bit. "Dude! How does 'hey Scott, can you ask Allison if she likes me' turn into 'hey, Scott, why don't you go make out Jackson's girlfriend in the Coach's office'?!"

Scott chuckled a bit and said, "Sorry, Stiles. I got distracted." He patted Stiles arm and headed off for the field as Stiles followed saying, "This better be because of the full moon."

* * *

After getting home, Kate went right over to the twins and said to Allison "She's mine for a couple hours," and without explanation she took Haven's hand and brought her upstairs.

Haven looked back at her sister in question who had a 'no clue' expression in reply. Since she didn't have much choice in the matter, she went along with her aunt into her very own bedroom. "You're freaking me out here," Haven said jokingly as Kate closed the door behind them.

Kate walked further into the room before pulling something out from behind her back. "You know what this is?"

Haven tossed her backpack on her bed and answered with a, "Yeah, it's a stun gun, tazer thing. Why?"

"Because I'm going to teach you how to shoot one," Kate replied a bit smugly.

Out of nowhere Haven answered with "I already know how to shoot one."

Kate laughed. "Oh really? And when did you learn how to do that?" When Haven looked like she didn't have the answer, she draped her arm over her niece's shoulder with a sigh. "I know you're a proud person, Mini-Me, but don't let that make you into a liar." Kate placed the stun gun in Haven's hand and set up and old teddy bear for practice. "Ready?"

Haven looked down at it in her hand and moved it back and forth a little. She had no idea why she said she knew how to shoot one because she never had in her life and yet it felt...well it felt like she had. When Kate asked if she was ready, Haven took aim towards the bear and said, "You even have to ask?"

Kate looked very pleased. "That's my girl and oh, don't tell your father because he would kill me."

Right before Haven fired the tazer at the poor, defenseless stuffed animal, she muttered "Sure he would."

* * *

After practicing with this for a little, they took a little break. Kate sat next to her niece on the bed and asked, "You still thinking about Scott?"

"I still care about him, Kate. Hell, I still love him, but it's just...not right. Not right now anyway," Haven answered with a sigh. "There's just so much I need to figure out and...and I don't think I can be with him when I do it. I thought I could but I guess I was wrong." Haven was getting away with herself, forgetting exactly who she was talking to, and said, "Maybe Derek was right, maybe..."

Kate stopped her niece right there. "Whoa, hold up. Derek? You know the alleged killer Derek? Did Scott know him too? Were you all friends or something?"

Haven couldn't believe she had done that. For just a moment she just wanted to talk to her aunt and forgot that she was also a werewolf hunter etc. Realizing her huge mistake, she said "No, Kate. Jeeze, completely different Derek. I should have said that right off. Didn't mean to freak you out there." Haven really hoped that Kate bought it. If she didn't, it didn't show because Kate answered with, "Sheesh, kiddo, give me a heart attack there."

Haven looked at her apologetically. "Sorry."

Kate smiled and nudged her. "Don't worry about it. And hey, I gotta go out for a bit but I'll talk to you later. Oh and be careful tonight, it's a full moon and that's when all the crazies come out to play."

Haven looked at her with wide eyes. "There's a full moon tonight?"

Kate nodded with a laugh. "Uh, yeah. So be careful, Mini-Me. You know, because of the crazies." As she walked out of Haven's room, she said to her "You know, that's actually where they came up with the word lunatic."

Haven had an 'oh, is that so' expression on her face as Kate walked out. Once she was sure her aunt wasn't going to make a random sudden appearance, she quickly got off the bed and shoved the stun gun in her bag before taking off.

On her way down the stairs she was stopped by her mom asking, "Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Just going out, mom," Haven replied on her way to the front door.

Victoria followed her daughter and blocked her path. "That's not a good idea, sweetie. I don't want you going out alone especially..."

Haven cut her off by speaking without really thinking. "I'm not going alone."

This surprised her. "Oh. Are you going with Scott, then?"

Haven knew she had to think of something and thought quick. "Uh, no. Jackson. Jackson and I are hanging out tonight." Of all the people she could have said she just had to say him? Even Greenburg would have been a better option.

"Oh, okay then, have fun," Victoria replied and smiled at her daughter before going into the kitchen.

Haven knew that her mom would now be on the lookout for Jackson's car so she pulled out her phone and quickly texted him to come pick her up and that she'd explain later.

* * *

Haven was standing on the sidewalk when Jackson finally pulled up and rolled down the window. "Jackson's taxi service. Need a ride?" he joked.

Haven rolled her eyes and got into the car. "My mom didn't want me going out alone and for some reason your name came up. Don't read anything into this."

"Oh, I'm not. Just the fact that you were thinking about me, but no biggie," Jackson smirked at her and laughed when she punched him. "Hey, watch the arm."

Haven pointed forward and ordered, "Drive."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a grin and pulled back onto the road.

"So where are we going?" Jackson asked as they drove in a generic direction.

"Scott's house," Haven replied and that made Jackson pull over. When he did this, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Why are you going to his house?" he asked, clearly not wanting her to go.

"That's none of your business," Haven shot back because she knew she couldn't get into it.

"Hey, you're the one that called me up for a ride so I think I deserve a bit of an explanation." Jackson looked at her with a raised brow and when it was evident she wasn't going to say another word, he thought of a compromise. "Okay, fine. I'll take you to McCall's house – who banged up Danny pretty bad at practice, if you hadn't heard – if you have dinner with me first."

Haven scoffed at him and crossed her arms with a shake to her head.

Jackson sighed. "Come on, Haven. It's not like I'm taking out for a candlelit meal or anything. Come get some drive-thru burgers with me – because I'm starving – and then I'll take you wherever you want to go. Deal?"

Haven didn't think she had enough time for this side venture but it did beat walking – especially since it'd probably take her longer if she did walk all the way to Scott's house. Finally Haven groaned. "Fine. Burgers it is."

Jackson grinned like he had just won a prize or something and once again pulled the car back onto the road.

* * *

After getting the food, Jackson parked so they could eat. He put up the argument that it wouldn't be safe to eat and drive at the same time and Haven really couldn't say anything about that – especially when one of the car accidents she had been a part of had to do with eating while behind the wheel.

While they ate, Jackson said, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said about McCall. I didn't mean to upset you."

Haven sipped at her soda and sighed. "It's okay. It's just...complicated."

"That's something I can understand," Jackson replied almost empathetically. After a few moments he said, "Can I tell you something?"

Haven paused mid chew as she tried to think of what this could be. "If you're confessing some sort of crime to me, I don't want to hear it."

Jackson laughed. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just...I don't think it was Derek in the school the other night. I know you said it Derek, but I don't think it was him."

Haven shifted in her seat a little. "What do you want me to do with that? We saw what we saw and..."

"I know. Hey, Haven, I know. But...did you really see Derek or were you just saying that to side with McCall?"

Haven dropped her container of fries in the paper bag with a bit more force than needed. "You're really getting on my nerves, Jackson. Just when I think there might be some semblance of a human being in there..." she waved her hand around his face as she said that and continued, "you go ahead and say some crap like that. Forget this, I'll walk." Haven was about to get out of the car but Jackson's spoke to stop her.

"Haven, hey, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm just trying to make sense of all this and I don't know who to talk to."

Haven was still pissed. "Why don't you talk to your girlfriend about it?" she shot back.

Jackson scoffed. "Lydia? Do you really think she's the type of person to have a heart to heart with?"

Haven didn't answer that question one way or another and just sat there with her hand around the door handle with every intention of getting out of the car. Alas, it was the full moon and all she had on her was a tazer – very smart, Haven – so perhaps staying in Jackson's car was the safest option. She sighed in annoyance and defeat before turning to face him. "You have five minutes. Talk."

Jackson took a moment before speaking. "Look, I only asked if you were sure it was Derek because I saw someone in the hall that night. I didn't see any features but it was this black...shape. And here's where it gets really hard to explain. The guy...or whatever it was...it just got down on all fours, and then just took off."

Haven was playing it off like she had zero idea what he was talking about. "Why would he take off on his hands and knees?"

"It wasn't like that," Jackson retorted. "It was more like hands and feet. Like an animal. He moved like an animal."

Haven blinked a few times, in hopes of giving off the expression that she thought he was nuts. "Jackson...you do realize that's pretty damn impossible, right? I mean, a guy that walks around like an animal? This is the stuff of horror movies – not real life."

Nothing else could be said by either of them because the car shook like something had just jumped on the roof. "What the hell was that?" Jackson asked and was about to get out of the car but Haven stopped him. "No, don't" she said, looking at him pleadingly. Haven had a pretty damn good idea _what_ was out there – even if she wasn't sure _who_ it was.

Jackson took his hand off the handle and said, "Okay. I'm not going anywhere."

What was weird for Haven? She believe him.

* * *

Allison got into Stiles Jeep at the meeting point when he called her. "I asked you straight out if you had this and you told me you had this!" She exclaimed as she buckled up while Stiles started to drive down the road. "You have any idea how hard it was to come up with a lie that my father would believe for me ditching him in a full moon?!"

Stiles was already beating himself up about this. "I know, okay? I know. I handcuffed him to the radiator, I thought it'd be good enough."

Allison put her hands over her face and groaned. "This is my own fault. I know about werewolves and how they can be on full moons and I didn't give any help." She couldn't stop herself from worrying about Scott and what was going to happen if he did something that he couldn't come back from.

After driving for a bit, they came to an area that was filled with cop cars and an ambulance. "Oh, no," Stiles voiced aloud and Allison was thinking the exact same thing. Only Allison didn't know that Stiles was thinking even more.

"I don't see my dad," he said as he pulled to a stop. "Where's my dad?" Stiles hurried out of the Jeep and quickly starting looking for his father.

Allison followed after him and saw a covered body being brought to the ambulance. The arm that was hanging out was completely burned, but that bit of information would have to wait because Stiles was freaking out.

"I can't find my dad!" He exclaimed, looking around at all the officers.

Allison placed her hand on his arm to try and calm him. "We'll find him."

They didn't have to look far because the Sheriff came over to them and said, "Stiles? What are you doing here?"

Stiles was too relieved to answer and went right over to his dad to give him a hug. It was a heartwarming moment to say the least – At least it was to Allison. She was so taken by this that she didn't notice that another car was driving up to the scene.

Chris and Kate pulled up enough to see but not be noticed. "I thought Allison said he was meeting up with Haven?" Kate asked, looking at her brother.

"That's what I thought," Chris answered, leaning forward a little. "The one she's with. That one's Stiles?"

"Yeah," Kate concurred. "A friend of Haven's."

Chris turned to her and asked, "You getting anywhere with her?"

"I think so, but she's not copping up to it," Kate replied then said, "Tell me something. Remember the night with the two betas? You said that one of them was smaller, right? Well, what if he wasn't just smaller – what if he was younger too?"

Chris hadn't considered that but now that he had, he looked over to Stiles who was talking to the Sheriff with Allison and thought aloud, "You think Allison is trying to deal with this solo?"

"Honestly?" Kate said as she too looked over at them, "It wouldn't surprise me. I just wonder..." She cut her sentence short because she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to finish it.

Chris wasn't about to let her get off that easily. "You just wonder, what?"

Kate saw how Allison laughed at something that Stiles had said then replied, "I just wonder, if she's doing this solo, how far she's willing to go?" Kate let that sink in before asking, "How are we gonna play this, brother?"

Chris tightened and moved his grip around the steering wheel as he thought. Finally he grumbled something and came to a decision. "We'll let this play out...for now."

* * *

End Episode 8


	9. Idiot

"Why the hell did I agree to this?!" Allison exclaimed as she slouched down out of sight in the backseat of Derek's car – While Scott was driving with Stiles in the front seat.

"Because you're conflicted between your loyalty to the hunters and your loyalty to your sister," Stiles replied. Granted he didn't know for sure but he was taking a pretty good guess.

"We don't even know if what Derek said about a cure is true!" Allison exclaimed then asked, "Is Kate still following us?"

"We don't know that it's not, which is why you're helping," Stiles answered then looked back and did see the elder Argent chasing after them with her own vehicle. "And yeah...she's still behind us. Go faster Scott."

"Much faster – or do you not grasp the concept of a car chase?!" Allison was a bit more emotional than usual because if her family caught her helping the wolves then things would be very, _very_ bad. Yes, she was aware that she pretty much told Haven that it was a good thing to stay away from Scott, etc but this was different. She was doing this to help them so Haven could _finally_ have a good thing.

"If I go any faster I'll kill us!" Scott exclaimed.

Allison practically dove in the front seat to look at him as she emphasized, "Yeah, well, if Kate catches up _she'll_ kill us."

Just as Scott finally put the pedal to the metal – so to speak – Kate pulled off on a different road. Allison noticed this and said, "That's not good."

Stiles thought it was. "Why? She's gone." After receiving a look from Allison, he got what she was meaning and quickly turned on the Police radio. Soon after this a voice stated that Derek Hale was running on foot in the Iron Works. Stiles had a 'ohhhhh' look on his face as he said, "Now I get it."

* * *

They sped to the Iron Works as fast as possible and screeched to a stop when they spotted Derek dodging fire from Chris Argent. Allison stayed low as Stiles opened up the door and shouted to Derek, "Get in!" before scrambling into the back seat.

Once Derek was inside, and Scott sped off, Allison said, "You need a more sensible car, dude."

Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You're aware that she's _not_ the Argent who's usually a part of this, right? They don't look _that_ much alike to get them confused."

Allison leaned forward again for emphasis. "My sister loves Scott. You have a way to save Scott. Saving Scott means my sister is happy and if that means I have to help save you in the process...well, it looks like I'm gonna have to."

Derek was about to say something else but Scott cut him off by saying, "What part of lay low didn't you understand?!"

Derek, switching gears to Scott's train of thought, said "I almost had him!"

"Whoa, at the school?" Stiles asked, leaning over Derek's seat a little.

"He was right in front of me! But then the freaking Police..." Derek was clearly pissed about this.

Stiles was calm as he said, "Hey, they're just doing their jobs..." His sentence was cut short by Derek's glare.

"Yeah," Derek shot back, "thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"In his defense, he thought you were dead." What Allison didn't already know about the night at the school, Haven and the others filled her in on.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott _really_ knew he screwed up but at the time it was the only thing he could think to do and now he wasn't hearing the end of it.

Stiles wanted to get back to the Alpha track so he interjected quite loudly. "Okay!" After a breath, he asked Derek, "How did you find him?"

Allison rolled her eyes when Derek got all quiet and broody. "Can you try to trust us for half a second or them at least and I'll cover my ears?" She placed her hands over her ears – which was course was gonna do no good – and looked at him with a 'carry on, now' manner.

Derek exhaled through his nose before speaking. "The last time I spoke to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

Stiles and Allison both practically lunged forward and asked simultaneously, "Our chemistry teacher?"

"Why him?" Scott asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Derek didn't have the answer for that. "I – I don't know yet."

"Well, what's the second?" Scott asked, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to look at him.

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Some kind of symbol." He showed it to them and Scott groaned as Allison had a facepalm moment. This made Derek looked back and forth between them as he asked, "What? Do you know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace," Scott answered, and Allison added, "Haven's necklace."

* * *

Allison left before Haven did for school and met up with the boys to discuss the matter of the necklace. "No. Absolutely not. The one thing I made clear was that Haven wasn't to be involved in all of this until it was over. You really think I can just ask her for her necklace or take it and her not get suspicious?"

"Fine, we'll ask her," Stiles replied, not finding it a big deal.

"How is that any better?" Allison shot back.

Stiles really wasn't getting something and finally asked it. "Weren't you the one that wanted Haven to be a part of this whole thing in the first place? And now you're doing everything you can to keep her from it? What's the deal?"

"This is different," Allison answered defensively. "I know Haven can handle herself in a hunt but not when the people she cares about are involved. She has always been the type of person that would jump in front of a bullet for someone she loved. Our family is going also going after the Alpha who is going after Scoot, and Derek who we happen to be protecting, so the odds of her getting caught in the crossfire are too great for me to risk. Got it?" Once all that was said and done, she let out a deep breath. "I'm going into the school now, but this matter is done. Got it?" She pointed firmly between the the boys and headed inside.

Once she was out of earshot, Scott looked at Stiles and asked, "You're gonna make me get it from her now, aren't you?"

Stiles patted Scott's back as he said, "Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

Haven was in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Jackson to get out of his appointment. How she had agreed to come with him, she wasn't quite sure, but there she was. When he came out of the exam room, Haven went over and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. The doc says the scabs are nothing to worry about," Jackson answered as he pulled on his coat. "I'm good for my game, but I've got some weird herb poisoning."

That caught Haven's attention. "What weird herb poisoning?"

Jackson shrugged. "Nothing that some antibiotics can't fix. Why? Were you worried about me?" he asked with a smirk.

Haven softly punched him in the arm. "Shut up, Whittemore. You ready?"

"I have to take care of something real quick. Meet you at the car?" he replied, planning on looking up what his weird poisoning was.

Haven was suspicious but she didn't say anything about it...yet. "Okay," she replied and headed for the exit. Meanwhile, Jackson was getting onto a computer to look up the herb. The herb which happened to be Aconite, or more commonly known as – Wolfsbane.

Once Jackson had this information, he knew exactly what he was going to do about it.

* * *

Jackson and Haven parted ways at school because Allison had to talk to her and he planned on talking to Scott. Scott was easy enough to find at his locker. "I know what you are McCall." He didn't bother beating around the bush.

Scott looked startled and confused. "Wh – What?"

"I know what you are." Jackson felt pretty good about himself.

After Scott swallowed a building lump in his throat, he said "I'm sorry. I – I don't know what you're talking about."

Jackson, of course, wasn't buying it. "Yeah...yeah, you do. And here's the thing – However it is that you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me too."

Scott was really hoping that Jackson didn't know what he was talking about. "Get what for you?"

"Whatever it is," he replied. "A bite, a scratch, sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight – I don't care. You're gonna get it for me, or uh..." Jackson turned Scott's face towards Haven down the hall, "I will make sure that you're the guy she never thinks about again, ever." Now that his point was made, he smirked and walked away.

Thanks to Jackson, Scott's list of problems just felt like it had grown tenfold.

* * *

Scott knew they needed to get the necklace from Haven, and since Allison made it clear that she wasn't going to get it from her...it was up to him. He and Haven had their next class together – without Allison – so he thought that'd be the best time to make progress on that front.

When Scott walked into the classroom there was an empty seat right beside Haven's. He beelined for it but was prevented from taking it by Lydia who said, "Try another row, sweetheart." Scott reluctantly took the seat behind her.

"You didn't have to do that," Haven whispered to Lydia when she sat beside her.

"Of course I did," Lydia replied. "I protect my friends and since you're Allison's sister, you're a friend by extension. Therefore, I protect you as well."

Haven was pretty well dumbfounded to hear that and honestly didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if she could say anything about it since Scott started talking to her right after.

"Haven," he said in a 'psst' sort of way.

Haven turned to face him. "Class is starting." That was all she could really get out because ever since the breakup she hadn't spoken to him. And after the full moon, Haven wasn't sure if she wanted to know whether or not it was Scott who had jumped on the roof of the car that night. Suffice it to say, they haven't spoken in a little while.

"I know, and I'll shut up," he replied. "I just, um – I just have some stuff on my phone that I wanted to send you. I thought you might like it."

Haven shrugged a little. "Okay." She couldn't see the harm in that, even though she had a semi-subconscious feeling about what the stuff on his phone was gonna turn out to be.

Scott smiled because she was willing to let him send them and quickly went ahead and did so.

When Haven's phone buzzed, she checked it out and waited for it to load. When the images of the two of them loaded, she scoffed before looking at him and saying "Not cool." After that, Haven grabbed her stuff and walked out of the classroom.

Scott had no idea what had just happened so he quickly got up and followed after her. "Haven..."

Haven stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Why did you send me those, Scott? Why? I already feel bad and conflicted enough about breaking up with you as it is. Are you trying to make me feel worse?"

Scott looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. "No. I just – I thought you would like them. I thought they would remind you of us."

Haven heavily scoffed and walked closer to him. "I don't need these to remind you of us. The pen I found in the bottom of my bag, the frayed collar of the Pat Benatar shirt I _know_ you're wearing under that sweater and..." Haven had to take a breath to keep her voice from breaking. "There are _so_ many things that remind me of you – of us. I care about you, Pen Boy. I always will but you can't...you can't do stuff like this. Not until I can figure this out. Okay? Please, I am begging you, don't talk to me." Haven knew if she said anything more that her voice would break for sure and he didn't want to her hear that – didn't want him to see her cry.

Scott didn't say a word as Haven turned around and walked away. Even though she wasn't facing him, he knew she was crying and hated being the cause of that.

* * *

At lunch, while Haven was sitting with Lydia and Jackson, Allison went over to Scott and Stiles' table. She practically slammed her tray down and slid into the seat across from them. "So, I hear you talked to my sister today. Anything to do with the necklace that I told you to leave alone? **Hmm?** "

"Uh...I plead the fifth?" Scott replied, not wanting the wrath of Allison on his list of problems. "If it makes you feel any better, she told me not to talk to her. At all."

"I'm conflicted," Allison replied as she opened her milk carton.

"Speaking of...what does Haven think about you sitting over here with us?" Stiles asked, looking over at the other table where she sat.

Allison shrugged. "She thinks we're dating."

Stiles had a dramatic double take when he heard her say that. "She what now?"

Allison just shrugged again with a smile. She wasn't about to let him know whether or not she was just pulling his leg. Changing the subject, she asked "I'm hoping you guys came up with a Plan B, since the necklace – for the last time – is not an option."

Unknown to Allison, the boys had already talked about a Plan B but they weren't going to let her in on that plan. What was it? They were going to steal it. Well, Scott was anyway.

Scott didn't answer with anything because he noticed Jackson was looking at them. "He's watching us."

"Who?" Allison asked, and looked around to see Jackson. "Why is he doing that?" she asked when she turned back to the boys. Allison did not like the looks on their faces. "Guys, spill."

"He knows," Stiles blurted out. "At least we think he does. He never actually said the word."

Allison kicked them both underneath the table. "Are you kidding me?!" When Scott winced she said, "Come on, I didn't kick you that hard."

"It's not that," Scott replied, making Stiles asked, "Then what is it?"

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Scott was starting to freak out a little bit.

Allison really wasn't liking this. "I'm gonna nip this in the bud." She was about to leave her seat when Scott reached out to stop her. "No, don't," he said. "That'll just make him more suspicious."

Allison pulled back her arm and asked, "Then what do you want me to do?"

Scott stammered, "Talk to me. Say anything!" When both Stiles and Allison were quiet, he said "Say something!"

"I can't," Stiles said as he waved his arms around his head. "My mind is a complete blank."

" _You're_ mind is blank?!" Scott couldn't believe it when he heard it. "You can't think of anything to say? Either of you?"

"Not under this kind of pressure," Stiles replied almost like a child would when whining 'don't yell at me'.

"It's just like what happens when asked where do you want to go out for dinner and you instantly forget every restaurant you've ever heard of." When Allison pretty much for 'wtf' looks from the boys after that, she said, "What? It is." And that was pretty much the extent of the things that she could think of to say.

Stiles looked back over to the table and didn't see Jackson sitting there. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore."

Scott looked around frantically. "Where the hell is he?" While Scott couldn't see him, he could hear him. And what he was saying was _really_ getting under his skin.

Allison could see this as plain as day and started saying, "Scott, ignore him. He can be an egotistical ass, so ignore him." Allison was trying to distract him, but it wasn't working.

Even if Scott wanted to listen to what she had to say, he couldn't. Jackson's words were the only thing he heard in the whole cafeteria. What really made him lose his cool was when Jackson spoke of what he was planning on doing with Haven. The remark Jackson made about Haven screaming out his name was enough to make Scott snap his lunch tray in half.

Allison sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Well, that didn't work." And on that note, she got up from her seat and went back to Haven's.

* * *

On the way to class, Allison pulled Haven aside and asked "Why are you spending so much time with Jackson?"

"Random question," Haven said in a laughing way then saw her sister's serious look. "Whoa, okay. Honestly, there's something suspicious about him. I mean...something's not right and I want to find out what it is. He may know things but I'm not sure yet."

"He does," Allison interjected before Haven could say anything more.

Haven crossed her arms and asked, "He does what?"

Allison looked around them before answering in a quieter tone. "He knows what Scott is."

Haven snapped in an 'I knew it' way before asking, "What are we going to do about it?"

"You do what you're doing. Maybe he'll confide in you or something. At least get him off the trail," Allison replied and when the bell rang, she said "I have to get to class. You have this one with Jackson, right?"

Haven nodded. "Yeah, gym. We're at the pool today. I'll do what I can." The twins did a little 'secret handshake' that they used to do when they were kids before heading off in their opposite directions.

* * *

Haven and Jackson were having yet another swimming race in the pool. Jackson won a few but Haven gave him a run for his money. This latest round, she won. "Ha!" Haven exclaimed, splashing him a bit. "I won, I won," she added in a sing-songy voice with a little shoulder dance.

"That odd," Jackson replied, rubbing his face. "Thanks to my cheekbones being aerodynamically suited for speed in water, I usually have an unfair advantage."

"Oh my god," Haven laughed, pushing him a little. "You're so vain, I bet you think that song was about you."

Jackson laughed and splashed Haven before saying, "So you're coming to the game tonight, right?"

Haven shook her head and moved some hair out of her face. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"But you have to," he retorted. "If we win tonight we're in the semifinals." When he saw Haven roll her eyes a little with a shrug, he added, "Come on, it's not because of Scott, right?"

Haven sighed. "Yeah, maybe. I just think it'd be a little weird, or something. I don't know."

"He's fine with it," Jackson lied. "He actually asked me if you were coming. He said he hoped you didn't feel weird about it."

Haven looked right at Jackson like she didn't believe him. "Uh-huh, sure he did."

"He did," Jackson affirmed. "You know, he's actually a good guy. You can't hate him too much. I mean, it's pretty obvious he's a little immature to be dating somebody like you. But then you – you can't really blame him for trying."

Haven laughed. "You're a trip, Jackson."

Jackson grinned and splashed her, something she retaliated for by dunking his head under the water. Jackson knew, but Haven didn't, that Scott was nearby and had heard and saw everything...

* * *

After school, while Haven was out for her run, Allison was home taking care of some things and was on her way to her own room when she thought she heard something in Haven's. Allison stopped outside the door, tiptoed over, then threw the door open. "I knew it!" she practically hissed when she saw Scott near Haven's computer.

Allison closed the door behind her and stormed over to Scott. "Do you have _any_ idea how stupid an idea this was?!"

Scott, with his hands behind his back, stammered, "I – uh – ..."

She didn't give him a chance to come up with an excuse and started pushing him back to the window. "Get out of here before she gets home or someone else finds you. Idiot!" Once Scott was out of the window, Allison let out a breath and walked out of the room. She had no idea that Scott had already found the necklace and that it was now in his possession.

Allison was finally on her way back to her own room when she heard her father's voice downstairs. She moved over to the landing and saw that he was talking to none other than Scott. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath then went downstairs, asking "What's up?"

"Scott here is just waiting for Haven," Chris replied. "I was just telling him that she's been going for runs after school lately."

"You know, I should get going. I have a game to get to tonight." Scott said that to Chris but looked at Allison in a 'help me' way.

"Yeah, dad," Allison added as they followed him into the kitchen, "it's a big one. If they win it means they're going to the semi-finals."

"You want something to drink, Scott? I'm going to have a beer." Chris took two bottle of beer from the fridge and a can of soda for Allison. After giving his daughter the can, he opened the bottles and set one in front of Scott before taking a sip.

"You don't have to test me anymore," Scott said, gesturing to the beer. "Your daughter already dumped me."

"No test. I'm sorry," Chris replied. "Whew, high school romances – burn bright, fade fast." Chris smiled and gestured to the beer. "Go ahead."

Allison really wasn't sure what he father was up to. "Dad?" she asked in a 'what are you doing?' way.

"I'm good, thanks." Scott pushed the beer closer to Chris to emphasize that he didn't want it.

Chris made a gesture like it was no big deal. "I'm curious about something, Scott...How do you know Derek Hale?"

"What?" Allison asked, trying to sound the right form of surprised to hear that question followed by Scott being less convincing saying, "Who?"

* * *

Haven had been taking runs through the woods a lot lately. It was good for her to clear her mind of things. She used to sketch a lot but the influx of people she didn't recognize but thought she knew was getting to be too overwhelming for her – actually it made her feel a little insane. Suffice to say, she replaced it with running.

During her run that particular day, she hadn't realized she was on the Hale property. It wasn't until the ruins came into view that it clicked. Haven stopped for a moment to catch her breath and put her hands on her hips as she looked at the house. She really doubted Derek would be there, so maybe there was something she could poke around at in the meantime.

This wasn't the first time she's been to this place, she knew that, and yet she couldn't let go of her sense of dejavu. It honestly felt like she was walking in someone else's shoes. Haven rubbed her forehead and went into the other room. On the floor, a set of claw marks caught her eye. She couched down and traced over them, wondering if Scott had left them there. It was doubtful, but that's where her mind went.

"Hello, Kate," Haven said out of nowhere, unsure how she knew it was even Kate to begin with.

"Damn, Mini Me, I'm gonna have to work on my sneaking skills," Kate replied, looking amused and a bit pleased with Haven.

Have rose to her feet and brushed off her hands. "Did you follow me here?"

"Well, you can't blame me for being concerned about my young doppelganger, now can you?" Kate asked, teasing her niece. "What are you looking for?"

Haven cross her arms. "Nothing."

Kate didn't believe her. "Now see, I think you're looking for answers. Answers to lingering questions like why Derek Hale would want to kill you? I mean, look at this place," Kate gestured at the burned home around them. "Can you imagine your father and me being stuck in something like this? Or Allison?"

Haven rolled her shoulders. "I'd lose my mind but I wouldn't turn into a psychotic killer."

"You don't have to be psychotic to be a killer," Kate retorted. "You just...need a reason. And even then, sometimes...you can surprise yourself."

"Speaking from experience are we?" Haven asked, doing her best to make it sound like she was kidding.

Kate didn't answer this question and asked one of her own. "What do you want, Haven? Do you want to stop feeling weak? Useless? Do you want to finally get out of the shadows?" Kate walked right up to Haven and asked, "Do you want to feel powerful?"

Without giving it a second thought, she answered, "Yes."

Kate looked _very_ pleased with her niece now. "If you just give me a little time, and you be a little patient, I can give you _exactly_ what you want."

* * *

"Dad, come on, this is insane," Allison said to her father as he moved the conversation into the living room.

"I've been told Scott has been seen talking to him," Chris replied, almost as if he was reprimanding his daughter for not knowing about this.

"It's not like I'm the only one that knows him," Scott said as he sat on the couch.

"But you're the only one who's talking to him," Chris retorted.

"Dad, why are you talking to him like he's done something wrong?" Allison asked, _trying_ to help.

"Have you?" Chris asked, looking at Scott now. When Scott didn't answer, he sat down next to him and cleared his throat. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I mean, you get that I'm just thinking about my daughters' safety, right?"

"Will you believe me if I say I think about it too? That it's all I ever think about?" Scott replied and rose to his feet. "Everything that I did, every decision that I made was to make sure she was safe."

Chris rose to his feet. "You should go. Don't want to be late for your game."

When Scott walked out the door, Allison went right over to her father. "Was this really about him and Haven or were you trying to figure out _what_ he is. Because I've told you time and time again that he is _not_ a werewolf."

Chris just looked at his daughter but didn't say a word before he left the room.

Allison watched him as he left and she had a really bad feeling about being out of the loop.

* * *

The Argents went to the lacrosse game after all. Everything from their perspective was normal so they acted as such. Kate turned to Haven asking, "Now, which one is this Jackson your mom mentioned you spending _so_ much time with?"

Haven rolled her eyes and pointed to him. "That one."

Kate looked like a cat on the prowl. "Holy hotness. Mm-mm, if I was in high school again...or maybe a substitute teacher."

Haven looked mortified. "You are so sick."

"And you should be all over that," Kate retorted, nudging her niece. It was then she got a better look at Jackson and the marks on the back of his neck. While Haven was busy talking with Allison, Kate turned to her brother. "Remember when we were talking about a smaller beta?" she shot a quick look at Jackson, "Can one get turned by a scratch?"

Chris thought for a moment. "If the claws go deep enough...maybe."

Kate kept her eyes on Jackson longer this time. "I wonder how deep those went."

Chris looked over as well, saw the marks on the back of Jackson's neck and knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. Little did they know...Scott now knew too.

* * *

End Episode 9


	10. I'll try

Beacon Hills High won the Lacrosse game and the students were heading into the school to cheer on and congratulate the players. Somehow Haven got caught up in the flood of people and once inside she literally ran into Scott. Haven awkwardly moved some hair behind her ear as she said, "You did pretty good out there."

Scott was taken so off guard by this conversation that he answered with, "Thanks, you too." When he realized what he said, he added in "That – that's not what I meant."

Haven popped her pretend collar as she said, "Oh, I don't know. I did some kickass cheering out there. Really brought my A-Game."

Hearing that made Scott smile. "Really?"

Haven was about to say something but one of the players who kept chanting 'State! State! State!' got in between them and the next thing she knew, her dad was guiding her away. Haven didn't even get the chance to say bye or anything before being escorted out the door.

Jackson couldn't stop himself from taking advantage of that situation and went over to Scott. "Oh, ho, ho, isn't that just heartbreaking? Gosh, I bet it causes a lot of sleepless nights. You know what, though, McCall? I actually sympathize, which is why I'm going to make this mutually beneficial. You give me what I want and...I'll help you get her back."

Scott knew there was no way that'd actually work, so he just glared at him.

Given Scott's silence, Jackson continued. "You know, three days makes it just in time for the Winter Formal. Uh...think about taking her instead of me. And also think about all the things you're able to do to get her out of some tight little dress by the end of the night. See how this could work out for everybody?" Jackson smirked and patted Scott's cheek. "Three days, McCall. Have fun."

Scott had to take deep breaths to keep himself calm because Jackson was **really** getting under his skin.

* * *

Haven had her phone turned off so she didn't get the frantic messages from Stiles and the ones from Scott about Derek's uncle, Peter, being the Alpha. She also didn't know that they hadn't told Allison this information in case she told her family and that would have just messed up any possibility at the hope for a cure. Suffice to say, they didn't trust Allison 100% yet.

Well, Haven sat up for awhile drawing a town she had never seen before and yet felt like she knew it as well as the back of her own hand. Finally, she put it away and was about to try and get some sleep but realized that her necklace wasn't around her neck. It was odd because she almost always wore it after Kate gave it to her.

Haven checked her bed with no luck then went over to the desk because she remembered using it as a bookmark at one point. Alas, it wasn't there either. "Where the hell did I put it?" she quietly thought aloud as she kept looking.

Haven's search brought her down to the garage. She thought it might be in Allison's car. It wouldn't be in her own because the keys had been taken away and she hadn't driven it for awhile. Haven was just starting her search when the garage door started opening. "Oh shit," she whispered and closed the car door. Haven leaned the seat all the way back in hope of being out of sight but up just enough to see what was going on.

"It hasn't been an issue since we've moved here," Chris informed Kate as they entered the garage.

"All I'm saying is that firing those things so close by is bound to draw some attention," Kate retorted.

Chris held something up – something Haven couldn't quite make out – as he said, "These things have saved my life more than once. And I know how to be inconspicuous when I need to."

Kate chuckled as he tossed it in the trash. "This coming from a man whose preferred weapon is a crossbow." With a sigh, she added "You know, these extra skills are something you could be teaching Haven."

Chris looked at his sister with a 'you already know the reason for that' expression. "Allison and I have both sworn to Victoria – Not yet." He spoke quieter and Haven couldn't make out what he said next. "But you know that doesn't apply to you."

"I know," Kate replied in the same quiet tone. "I'm working on it." When Chris walked away, she smirked because she spotted Haven trying to hide in the car. Kate casually left the exploding arrow head on the work bench and headed into the house.

Once she was in the clear, Haven got out of the car and picked up what her father threw in the trash and compared it to the one Kate left on the table. There was no question about it now – Kate really was trying to pull her into the hunting world because Victoria wouldn't let Allison and Chris do it. One thing Haven didn't understand was...Why did her mom trust Allison with the family secret...but not her?

* * *

The next day, Haven went out to the woods per her usual trail. She had a feeling she knew what the arrowhead did, but wanted to see for herself. "Archery is not my thing," Haven muttered to herself as she notched the arrow on the bow. "Whips, knives, hell even a gun, but not a bow and arrow."

Haven raised the bow and took aim she had no idea what she was doing but let the arrow fly. Thankfully she hit a tree...not the tree she was aiming for but a tree nonetheless. The arrowhead exploded upon impact. "I knew it," she said to herself and once that theory was proven correct, she packed up. Haven was about to head out when she thought she heard something nearby.

After setting the bag down, she decided to investigate. After walking for a little bit, Haven could have sworn she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. This made her quickly turn around, aim her tazer, and shoot. Haven gasped when she realized it was Scott and quickly turned it off.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and rushed over to him. "I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry!" After pulling the tazer points from his chest, she punched him. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that!"

Scott groaned as he moved into a sitting position. "You weren't answering your phone. I found this at school." He held out her necklace then said, "Peter's the Alpha."

Haven was from relieved that her necklace was found to complete 'WTF'. As she placed the necklace around her, she said "You **really** should have led with that. How do you know it's him?"

"Because he's completely healed and came to see me," Scott replied. "And Derek's on his side."

Haven scoffed because she should have known. "Of course he is. So what's the plan?"

Scott didn't know how to answer that. "I – I don't know yet."

"Let me know when you do," Haven replied then hugged him. "Don't do anything stupid, okay, Pen Boy?"

"I'll try," he answered quietly, just enjoying the moment.

Haven didn't want to but felt she had to pull back. After pulling the used cartridge from the tazer, she stood up and headed off.

"Be careful, Haven!" Scott called out to her, feeling at least a little okay that she knew what Peter looked like.

"I'll try!" she called back with a smile and kept on going.

* * *

Haven went home and went right up to her room. As soon as she got up there, she started pacing. Should she tell Allison about Peter? If she did then what would happen? What was Haven thinking, she knew what'd happen. Allison would tell their dad and he'd want to know how they knew and everything would snowball and Scott would get caught in the crossfire. Haven couldn't let that happen.

Now the next question – Should she just come right out to Kate and tell her that she had some weird suspicions and just jump start this whole hunter thing? No...that wasn't a good idea. Haven couldn't explain it, but she felt like this wasn't the right time. That it was...too soon. She couldn't explain it but that's how it felt so she was going with her gut.

Haven jumped about fifty feet when her door opened and Allison walked in. "You're going to the dance with Jackson?"

It took Haven a second to react to that. "What? Oh, yeah. Just as friends. I figured it'd be fine...why?"

Allison crossed her arms. "Lydia is kinda freaking out about it."

Haven threw up her hands and scoffed. "Weren't you the one that told me to keep doing what I'm doing in hopes that Jackson would confide in me?" She wasn't in the headspace to dead with this so she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

Allison had no idea what was going through her sister's head. "Haven? Where are you going?"

"Out!" she shouted back and when she made it downstairs, she slammed the door behind her.

Haven really should have reconsidered this because she had no mode of transportation at the moment.

"You okay, Mini Me?" Kate asked as she walked out of the house.

"I just need some time to breathe," Haven replied. That was partially true and all.

Kate pursed her lips in thought before going into her pocket and tossing Haven her keys. "Don't total it."

Haven caught them and looked at Kate gratefully. "I'll try," she teased and laughed when Kate called out, "Yeah, you better!"

* * *

Haven drove around for a little bit before going to Scott's house. In the world of crazy, she just wanted to talk to him. She was about to knock on the door when Scott opened it and was rushing out. "Whoa, where's the fire."

"My mom's on a date," Scott frantically stammered.

Haven didn't understand. "What's the problem with – ..."

Scott answered her question before she could finish it. "It's with Peter." He could tell by the look on her face that she wanted an explanation, but there was no time for that. "I'll fill you in later. I'm sorry, I have to go."

She wasn't about to let him get away that easily. "I'm coming with you."

Scott stopped walking long enough to say, "Haven, I already have to worry about Peter with my mom. I can't worry about you getting caught up in this too. Okay? I can't!"

Haven was speechless after his little outburst. "How are you planning on going after him?!"

"Stiles and I have a plan," Scott called back and that was the end of it.

Haven threw up her hands in a 'well then' way before giving up and going back to Kate's car.

She was about halfway home when she got a call from Scott. "Oh, so now you want me in on your plan?"

"Are you with Jackson?" His tone of voice made it clear that it was important, but Haven had no idea why. "Uh, no," she replied. "Why?" Before he could answer she said, "Hold up, Allison's calling." Haven answered Allison's call saying, "Make it quick before I total Kate's car."

"Kate thinks Jackson is a werewolf. A whole group of hunters are going after him now. I don't know why, but I'm left out of the loop on this one, Haven. Do you know where he is?" Allison's tone had the same importance as Scott's did.

"I'll find him," Haven replied and went back to her call with Scott. "I know Jackson is in trouble, call me if you find him first." When she ended the call she had the same shiver go down her spine when she said the word 'trouble'. What was the deal with that word? No matter, she had to find Jackson.

Haven remembered that Jackson put on one of those 'find your friend' apps on her phone in case she ever wanted to meet up with him for anything. After pulling over, she opened the app muttering "You better have your phone on you." It took a minute but Jackson's location picked up. When she saw it was the Hale House, Haven put the car into gear and sped out there like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Haven parked far enough away from the Hale House and dove into the hatchback of Kate's car. There had to be something in here. "I don't want a freaking gun!" she exclaimed to herself then opened a case and found a selection of knives – a butterfly one included. "That'll do."

After arming herself, she headed for the house. Haven snuck in the back and heard Derek giving Jackson hell. When she saw Derek's claws, she stepped into view. "Leave him alone, Derek!"

Derek turned his attention to her. "Get out of here, Argent. Or I'll kill you too."

"That's not happening," Scott said from the top of the stairs and with one leap he landed right at the foot of the stairs in front of Jackson.

Haven spun the butterfly knife in her hand around as she readied herself while Derek and Scott both wolfed out. No one had a chance to react before Derek shouted, "Cover your eyes!" Next thing Haven knew, it was like a flash bomb went off in the place and bullets were flying. "Get her out of here!" she heard Scott shout and then Jackson was pulling her out of the building.

"Let me go! I have to help him!" Haven exclaimed, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Forget it, Haven. He's long gone!" Jackson didn't give two bits about them and just wanted to get Haven out of there.

Haven got herself out of his grip and shoved him. "You want to run, then run! I'm going to find Scott!" Jackson was already gone when she started running back to the house when suddenly, Kate was right in front of her. Her sudden appearance took Haven by surprise. "Kate?"

Kate cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Did you follow me here tonight Mini-Me?" Going on that belief, she smirked. "Next time, just ask." Feeling proud of her niece, she linked arms with her and started walking. "It's time for us to have a little chat."

Haven had no idea where she was being led. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Kate smirked and continued leading the way down into some tunnels. When they reached a metal door, she said "You know how some families have their secrets? Well, ours a little different." Kate opened the door to reveal a growling, wolfed out Derek chained up to a metal grate with an electrical apparatus attached to him.

Haven's eyes widened and mouth gaped open a bit, not because she didn't know what he was – obviously – but because Kate had done this.

Kate grinned as she looked at her niece's reaction to Derek. "Isn't he beautiful?" Seeing how speechless Haven was, Kate couldn't help but tease, "Don't faint on me now."

Haven's head was spinning because she wasn't sure what to do or what to say. The only words that came out of her mouth were a mildly weak "I'll try..."

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 10


	11. You're welcome - Season 1 Finale

Kate cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Did you follow me here tonight Mini-Me?" Going on that belief, she smirked. "Next time, just ask." Feeling proud of her niece, she linked arms with her and started walking. "It's time for us to have a little chat."

Haven had no idea where she was being led. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Kate smirked and continued leading the way down into some tunnels. When they reached a metal door, she said "You know how some families have their secrets? Well, ours a little different." Kate opened the door to reveal a growling, wolfed out Derek chained up to a metal grate with an electrical apparatus attached to him.

Haven's eyes widened and mouth gaped open a bit, not because she didn't know what he was – obviously – but because Kate had done this.

Kate grinned as she looked at her niece's reaction to Derek. "Isn't he beautiful?" Seeing how speechless Haven was, Kate couldn't help but tease, "Don't faint on me now."

Haven's head was spinning because she wasn't sure what to do or what to say. The only words that came out of her mouth were a mildly weak "I'll try..."

Kate smirked and went over to a electrical box and turned up the amps to show Haven what'd happen when she did.

When Derek screamed out in pain, Haven couldn't take it. "Kate, no. Stop it. You're hurting him!" She forcefully moves Kate's hand away and turned down the dial before going to help Derek.

Kate quickly intervened with that. She turned up the amps and pulled Haven away. "What do you think you're doing, Mini-Me? He's nothing but a shape-shifter. A werewolf. An _animal_."

"You're the one who's acting like an animal, Kate!" Haven shouted as she yanked her hand away.

Kate took offense to that. "Oh, I'm the animal? Let me show you." She went over to the wolfed-out half unconscious Derek to show Haven his teeth. "You see these canines? They're also known as fangs. These are used for ripping flesh. You don't see these on friendly little, leaf nibbling herbivores"

Haven still felt like her head was spinning. "This is a joke to you?"

Kate scoffed a chuckle. "There are werewolves running all around the world, sweetie," she replied. "Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?"

Haven shook her head and stepped back. "You surpassed _insane_ a long time ago, Kate. I want **nothing** to do with this!" She was about to high tail it the hell out of there when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Haven clasped her hand on the spot and turned around with a gasp. She saw Kate standing there with an empty syringe in her hand. "Wh – what did you do to me?" Haven's head was spinning for real now.

"You can't go anywhere until you understand, sweetie. We can't make your mother right now can we? But don't worry, you won't be out for long." Kate smirked then caught Haven before she fell to the floor. "Don't worry sweetheart. Auntie Kate is going to take good care of you."

* * *

When Haven did wake up, she found that she hadn't been taken out of the room but was bound with ropes to a chair. Haven pulled on the restraints with a groan then looked up when she heard Kate say, "Don't bother, sweetheart. You won't be able to get out of those that easily."

"You drugged me." Haven was clearly not pleased by this turn of events.

"I sedated you," Kate corrected as she pointed at her. "There's difference." She took another metal chair and placed it backwards in front of Haven before taking a seat and crossing her arms over the back of it and resting her chin. "You were kinda freaking out there, Haven. Couldn't have you running to mommy."

"What do you want? Are you going to kill me?" At that moment, Haven had no idea what was going through Kate's mind.

Kate looked as if she felt horrible for scaring her like that. "Kill you? Oh, honey, I could never kill you. You're like the daughter I never had – which is why you need to know all of this. Your father and Allison were sworn to secrecy by your mother. She thinks you're too weak to know the secret. But we know otherwise. You have a natural talent, Haven. You may not realize it, but you could be the best of us all." Kate stood up with a sigh as she said, "But not if you insist on acting like a scared little girl."

"I'm not scared," Haven firmly replied as she tried to get out of her restraints again.

Kate looked amused as she stood and moved the chair away. "That may be true, but you don't seem to be ready to accept what's at stake here. It's kill or be killed, Mini-Me. You are a _hunter_ whether you accept it or not. It's in your blood and nothing is going to change it." She let that sink in before saying more. "There are three of these werewolves. Derek here, another Beta, and the Alpha. Now the Alpha is a nasty thing. He's bigger, meaner, and... well, nastier."

Haven kept her eyes on Kate as she got up moved the chair away. "How long are you going to keep me like this?"

Kate went to the door and slid it open with a grin. "Well now, that's up to you." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Haven couldn't believe that Kate was leaving her there like this. "Kate?" she called out and when she heard nothing, she shouted "KATE!" but it was no use – Kate clearly wasn't coming back.

"Dammit!" Haven shouted and tried pulling her hands through the binds on the chair's arms but it was no use – she was too weak and the binds were to tight. Once that finally sunk in, Haven took deep breaths and tried to think. Derek was unconscious and chained to the metal grate with the electrical box attached to him, and Haven didn't have anything that could help her. Oh, wait...maybe she did.

Haven opened her eyes and looked down at her boots. She moved her leg and felt the blade was still in its sewn in sheath. Now the question was...how was she going to get her leg free to get the blade out? Suddenly...it hit her – almost literally. Haven seriously felt like the idea had been hit into her brain, like she was remembering something long forgotten. It was an odd feeling but the idea came to her nonetheless.

Haven managed to get her boot off and with a stroke of sheer luck she was able to tip her chair over and land close enough to it so her hand could reach the switchblade. It took a lot out of her to stretch and get it out, but she finally got it. "Okay," she breathed out and opened up the blade. She started slicing at the ropes and after only catching herself once, she cut through.

Now that her hand was free to cut off the rest of the ropes, pulled her boot back on and was about to go help Derek when the door slid open and Kate looked at her proudly.

"Not bad, Mini-Me. I think you're ready for part two of my plan," Kate said with a grin.

Haven scoffed as she held her blade at the ready in case Kate wanted to try some funny business again. "First I'm not ready and now you want me to help you? Make up your mind, _Auntie_." There was quite a bit of sass when Haven said 'Auntie'.

Kate crossed her arms and walked over to the desk with a crooked grin on her face. "I didn't say I needed your help, Haven. I just said you were ready for it."

Haven didn't like the sound in her aunt's voice when she said that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," she replied then picked up the dart gun from the desk and shot Haven with it. This time it was a stronger sedative. Now that she knew what Haven was capable of, she was going to need her niece out of it for awhile.

Kate pulled the unconscious Haven off the floor and tied her to the chair again. This time with her hands bound at the back and made sure she didn't have any more hidden weapons on her. "You'll forgive me for this eventually." Kate knew Haven couldn't hear her, but that didn't stop her from talking. "You're conflicted, I can tell, but when it's going to come down between your family and these animals...I know who you're going to choose."

* * *

Allison had been constantly trying to call Haven's phone but it kept going to voicemail. She was really starting to worry. That worry wavered slightly when she heard the front door open. Allison high tailed it out of her bedroom and rushed downstairs to find Kate coming in. "I thought you were Haven."

"Close, but no cigar," Kate joked as she took off her coat. "But don't worry about your sister. She's fine."

There was just something in Kate's voice that unnerved Allison a bit. "Where is she?"

"She knows," Kate answered, knowing that Allison would know what she was referring to, "and she needs some space to let it all sink in. Like I said, don't worry. She's fine." Kate smiled at her niece then headed off to her room.

Allison knew there was something more to this story – there had to be. There was no way that Haven wouldn't call her after being more or less legitimately being let in on the family secret. Something didn't sit right with her and she had to do something.

Allison went into her father's study and found him working on something. "Dad?"

"Hey, Allison," he said with a smile then saw the worry in his daughter's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Allison closed the door behind her before saying. "Dad...I think asking Kate for help was a bad idea. Kate just told me Haven knows and...she didn't come home."

Chris didn't like the sound of this and got to his feet. "What do you mean she didn't come home? Where is she?"

"I don't know," Allison answered honestly. "Kate told me not to worry, that she was safe, but something feels off, Dad. I'm worried about Haven."

Chris rubbed his brow with a heavy sigh. "One thing I know for certain is that Kate would never physically harm your sister. If we don't hear from Haven by morning I will have a talk with my sister. Alright?"

Allison still didn't like this but wasn't sure what else to do. "Fine," she reluctantly replied and all the way back to her room she debated whether or not to call in the cavalry – a debate that resulted in doing nothing...for now.

* * *

It was morning by the time Haven awoke. To say it was a nice awakening couldn't be further from the truth. Her head was pounding and her neck was beyond sore and stiff from having zero support during her unconsciousness. When Haven tried to lift her head she let out a very loud moan of discomfort.

"Wouldn't move too fast. You've been that way for awhile." That was the Derek's version of 'good morning'.

"Noted," she replied as she slowly lifted her head and moved it around in an attempt to get the stiffness out of it.

Derek wasn't sure what Haven did to get herself into this position – being previously sedated and bound to a chair – so he wanted to know. "What did you do to piss off your Aunt?"

"She let me in on the family secret and I apparently didn't react the way she wanted me to. So...here I am." Haven tried to wriggle loose but Kate used handcuffs on her as well as rope to bind her hands. This was going to be interesting. "Dejavu," she muttered to herself, and not just because of the night before. Haven couldn't stop the nagging feeling that she'd been in a situation like this before.

There wasn't a whole lot of light in the room but it was enough for Haven's eyes to need to adjust. "I'm assuming you can't just wolf out and set yourself free? And me, for that matter?"

Derek shook his head. "Unless you can turn that off, I'm as stuck as you are."

Haven was too far from the electrical unit to do anything about that, so they were indeed stuck – at least until Haven came up with another plan. Suddenly, a thought came to Haven's mind. "I'm assuming Kate didn't kill you because of the Alpha?"

Derek simply nodded. In all seriousness he asked, "Are you going to tell her?"

The thought of that hadn't even crossed her mind. "No, I won't. If nothing else, sending her after Peter will inevitably lead her to Scott. As much as I hate your uncle for all the trouble he's caused, I'm not going to let Scott be collateral damage." Haven shuddered again at the word 'trouble'. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what was the problem with that word.

Nothing else was exchanged between them when Kate opened the door with a bag of bagels and coffee in her hands. "Morning, sunshine," she said to Haven with a smile and wiggled the bag. "I brought bagels."

Haven just glared at her to no end. This made Kate set the stuff down with a sigh, "You're mad at me, I get it. But believe me, it's for your own good."

Haven didn't stop shooting daggers at her. "When my family finds out what you've done..."

Kate cut her threat short. "Sweetie, they know you're with me. I told them you're having a hard time dealing with the revelation but I'm dealing with it. Well, I told Chris and Allison at least."

"Allison would never buy that lame ass story." This Haven knew for a fact because Allison was already aware that Haven knew what was going on.

"You're right about that," Kate replied as she prepared the coffee for herself and Haven. "She was a bit suspicious but Chris convinced her to leave it to me. Your mother doesn't know any of this yet. We can't let her know that you know until you start to accept what your life is going to be now." Once the coffee was done, she stood in front of Haven and asked, "So are you ready to be a powerful hunter or do you plan on staying a meek, powerless, little girl?"

Haven clenched her fists as best she could before relaxing them. Looking at her aunt square in the eye she made herself perfectly clear. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I want to be a hunter...but not if it means turning into _you_."

Kate looked at Haven with disappointment. "You know, for one who loves the horror and supernatural genre, one would think you'd be more in tune of what needs to be done. I expected more of you, Haven. But maybe you don't understand yet." Kate looked at Derek then back to Haven with a look of clarity, "You still see a man and not the monster, don't you? That's going to be your downfall if you don't get that in check." Kate crouched down in front of her niece to look her in the eye. "You have to see what lies beneath, Haven. He's a monster – all werewolves are."

Haven's face hardened as she spoke seriously, "The only monster I see here is you." Despite how much she loved her aunt, she couldn't stop herself from saying those words.

Kate got to her feet with a sigh. "Your sister said the same thing when she first found out, but soon came around. You will too...One way or another." She was going to leave her niece be for now and turned her attention to Derek Hale.

Kate turned to Derek and asked, "You going to tell me who the Alpha is now?" When she received silent glares in reply, she started going through Derek's leather jacket. "Come on now, he killed your sister. That means you're not telling me because you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason...you're protecting him." Kate had taken all of Derek's cash from his wallet and pulled out his ID by this point.

"Maybe, like the rest of us, he doesn't know." Haven was really snarky with her 'you ever thought of that' tone.

Kate used Derek's driver's license to point at Have as she said, "Keep quiet. I'll get back to you in a minute." She went over to Derek and held his face with one hand as she compared it to the ID. With a teasing tone she said, "Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, 'Smile, Derek. Why don't you smile more?'." Kate walked away as she continued to say, "Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?"

Derek's eyes rose as he looked right at her, saying "I can think of one."

Kate grinned almost like a little school girl. "Promise?" Turning back to face him, she added, "Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun...I'd let you go."

Haven's eyes slowly moved between Derek and Kate because there was _clearly_ some more history there than just what happened with his family and the fire. She just hoped that what their history was wasn't what their vibes were giving off.

Kate went over to Derek's phone and started snooping through it. "Nothing, nothing, nothing...god, I hate this detective crap."

Derek was getting tired of this. "Are you going to torture me or are you just going to talk me to death, huh?"

Kate turned around to face Derek. "Oh, sweetie, I don't wanna torture you. I just...wanna catch up." She giggled a bit as she looked towards Haven before turning back to Derek. "Remember all the fun we used to have together?"

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek seethed in reply.

Kate clicked her tongue over her teeth. "No," she replied as she moved closer to him, "I was thinking more of the...hot, crazy sex we used to have."

Haven's mouth literally gaped open then she shuddered in an 'I don't want to hear this!' way.

Kate didn't notice her niece's reaction and kept on talking. "But yeah, the fire thing, that was fun too." When Derek lunged as forward as he could, she laughed. "I love how much you hate me...Remember how this felt?" Kate moved to his waistline and slowly licked upwards.

Haven instantly thought that witnessing this was worse than torture and Derek snarled at Kate, baring his fangs. Kate simply smiled at him, saying, "Oh, sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you. But I know someone who does." Since they haven't arrived yet, Kate turned her attention to her niece.

Kate went over to her bag and pulled out Haven's sketch pad. "Now, Mini-Me, before I forget, there's something I want to ask you." She held the sketches out in front of Haven as she asked, "Who is this man? He kinda looks like Jack Sparrow...but hotter."

Haven looked at the sketch of the man she had drawn time and time again. She couldn't explain why, but she did. "I don't know."

Kate didn't believe her. "I highly doubt you came up with him out of your subconscious." She flipped over the page and showed the one Haven did of the man with ice blue eyes that almost matched the color of Derek Hale's wolf ones. Kate was more firm with her words this time around, "He's clearly a werewolf, sweetie. Now tell me who he is and how long have you known about werewolves?"

Haven scoffed incredulously. "Because I gave that guy blue eyes you think he's a werewolf? I'm telling you, Kate, I don't know who that guy is and I didn't know about werewolves actually existing until I saw him!" She cocked her head in Derek's direction to make it clear she was talking about him and not the mystery man in the sketches.

Kate believed Haven when she said this and looked over at the angry yet stoic Derek. "I believe you," she said to her niece as she set the pad aside then got _very_ close to Haven when she asked, "But was this the first time you saw him?"

Haven wasn't expecting that question and there was a glimmer of that in her eyes before she answered with, " **Yes**." She had to be convincing – there was too much at stake if she wasn't.

Kate _almost_ believe her – something she voiced aloud as she stood straight. "You know what, Haven, you almost had me there. But I don't think this is your first time seeing Derek like this."

Haven didn't like where this was going. "You're losing it, Kate."

She simply laughed at that. "So you've said, kiddo. But it's starting to make sense. There was no way you could know about me and the others going to the Hale house. We were tracking Derek and Jackson. But somehow...there you were and Jackson was gone. I can't believe I didn't see it before...that none of us have." Kate crossed her arms as she walked. "You've always known, haven't you? But your attraction to the second Beta has blinded your eyes." Kate scoffed, stopping to look at her niece. "I know you've always been a fan of Beauty and the Beast, but this is taking it a bit too far."

Haven jerked forward as she practically seethed, "You have no idea what you're talking about, Kate!"

Haven's reaction just affirmed Kate's suspicions. "And yet I'm clearly pushing buttons." Kate went over to her niece and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mini-Me, I'll get you back on the right track real quick." At that moment the door opened and a man entered.

Fear moved through Haven like a wave. "What are you going to do, Kate?"

Kate just smirked, "You'll see." She turned to the man and handed him a syringe. "Make sure to sedate her before you start."

As Kate walked out the door Haven shouted, "Kate, stop! KATE!" but it was too late – Kate had closed the door behind her and Haven was being given a sedative all over again.

* * *

Allison paced back and forth in her room as she waited for the call. Yes, she had told her father she was going to stay out of it and give Kate the benefit of the doubt but every fiber of her being was telling her otherwise. Thus, she called in the cavalry. When her cell finally rang, she answered it instantly. "Stiles? You guys find her?"

"We've looked everywhere we can think of," Stiles replied from his end of the line, "And Scott keeps hitting dead ends. We don't know where Haven is, I'm sorry."

Allison was really starting to freak out. "I don't want to think like this, but what if Kate did something to her?"

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine." Stiles tried to assure her, but he wasn't even sure if he was right. "We'll try again tomorrow, promise."

Allison rubbed her forehead with a sigh because it was getting late and there was nothing more they could do. "Okay, fine. Thanks, Stiles. I appreciate it."

"Anytime," Stiles replied then ended the call.

Allison turned off her phone then shook her head with conviction. There had to be something she could do. Allison grabbed her bag and jacket and headed for the door. She pulled it open and jumped a little to see Kate standing there on the other side with her fist extended like she was about to knock.

"Just who I was looking for," Kate said with a grin. "We need to talk." She didn't wait for an invitation and pushed herself into Allison's room.

Allison closed the door behind her then demanded to know, "Where's my sister?"

Kate clasped her hands together and sighed. "Truth?" When Allison crossed her arms and gave her a 'that would be nice' look, she told her. "I have her tied up to a chair and sedated. She's known this whole time, Allison and has said nothing. She's been protecting them because of her relationship with Jackson. I can't let her out until I know she's with us, Allison. You need to understand."

Allison couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Kate, you can't do that! I'm getting my father."

Kate quickly blocked Allison's path. "I can't let you do that, kiddo. You have to trust me. If you trust me then everything will be fine and Haven will be returned to you in no time."

Allison felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Crossing her arms, she asked, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Go on normally," Kate replied. "Go to school, go to the dance...oh, and take Jackson as your date. We still suspect him as the second Beta and it's time for you to put your friendship with him aside and help us. You do this, and I'll tell you where Haven is – whether or not she's ready."

It was pretty clear – at least in that moment – that Allison didn't have a choice in the matter. "Fine."

Kate grinned. "Excellent. You better get some sleep. You have school in the morning. Oh and in case this wasn't abundantly clear – don't tell your father you saw me."

Allison let out a sharp exhale as soon as Kate left the room, then pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and waited. When they answered on the other end, Allison said, "Hey, Jackson. Yeah, it's Allison. I'm calling on Haven's behalf because she's grounded and can't go to the dance tomorrow night. So...I was wondering if you'd like to take me just as friends instead?"

* * *

The next day at school, Allison stood with Stiles and Scott at her locker. She had filled them in on all she knew.

"Hold up. Your psycho aunt has Haven kidnapped and drugged up somewhere? I'm usually the last person to say this, but we should call my dad." Stiles has heard of a lot of messed up stuff before, but this was taking the cake.

"As much as I want to agree with you, we can't," Allison retorted. "Kate might not even have her in Beacon Hills anymore. I have no clue. So I'm going to do as I'm told and not antagonize Kate." Allison closed the locker and saw the angry and worried look on Scott's face. "She's my sister, Scott. If I didn't think this was the best way to get her back then I wouldn't be doing it. As soon as I find out more I'll let you know, okay?"

When Allison walked off, Stiles asked, "Are you really going to let things go as they are?"

Scott couldn't think of anything else to do at the moment. "For now."

* * *

The sun had set and Kate had returned with food for Haven. After taking her out for a little 'trek' in the woods, she brought her back down to the tunnel room where Derek was being held.

"You lace any of this with sedative?" Haven asked as she waved her cuffed hands at the food in front of her.

"You've had your limit," Kate replied. "Besides, you're still a bit drowsy so I don't think you'll make much of a getaway. Now eat you food." She slid the burger and fries closer to Haven then checked her voicemails. Upon hearing one from her father saying that time was up and he wanted Haven back, she knew that Allison kept good on her word.

"You have dinner, now how about a show?" Kate turned her attention to Derek. "Are you ready to talk? Because if not...I'm just going to have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for her."

Kate saw how Haven tried to get out of her seat, but failed, and didn't turn the dial to turn up the electricity. Instead, she looked at Derek, "You did tell your sister about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire?" When she saw the look on Derek's face, it almost made her giggle. "Did you tell anybody?"

Haven looked over and saw that Derek couldn't even look at Kate. Clearly there was far more to their history.

Kate saw how Derek averted his eyes too. "Oh, sweetie," she said in mock concern, "that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face." Kate laughed, "It happens. A handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it... _ironic_...that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack...again?"

Haven looked between Derek and Kate and couldn't get over how messed up that was and how it was kinda like history was repeating. Unfortunately, Kate was thinking the same thing.

Kate chuckled with a grin. "We're just a little bit of history repeating." She went over to turn up the amps then drummed her fingers in thought. "History repeating." This time, she looked at Haven. "It's not Jackson, is it? He's got a little scratch on the back of his neck but he's not in love with you...not like Scott."

Haven tried to keep herself calm as she said, "Scott is not a werewolf."

Kate didn't believe her niece one bit and went over to return her hands to the back of the chair. Kate shouldn't have assumed that Haven was as drowsy as she assumed because once she unlocked the cuffs to return them to the back of the chair, Haven headbutted her... **hard**.

Haven quickly untied her legs and was able to punch Kate hard enough to knock her out for the moment. She was going to get Derek down but he said, "Go warn Scott." After hearing that, she didn't think twice and ran out of there as fast as she physically could.

Haven had a pretty good head start before Kate got her bearing back, but it wasn't going to stop what she had planned.

* * *

Haven couldn't believe it, but she had made it all the way to the school. She had completely forgotten what day it was and actually whimpered when she realized it was Friday night – The night of the school formal. She was just about to sneak inside when Stiles and Lydia spotted her.

"Haven?" Lydia asked as they went over to her. "What happened to you? You smell like a swamp."

"Got lost in the woods," Haven replied without really thinking about. "Where's Scott? I need to find him."

"He's not allowed to be here," Lydia answered as she moved some hair over her shoulder. "Academic probation or something." She looked Haven over and sighed, "I have an extra dress in the car. Go get cleaned up and I'll meet you there."

"Maybe Haven should just go and find Scott," Stiles suggested. "I could give her a ride."

"And that's why she's staying here. I promised Allison I'd come as your date tonight to keep other girls away from you – as if there are any – so you're staying here." After making that clear, she shooed Haven along. "Go."

"I'll call Scott," Stiles said to them before pulling out his phone. He knew that Scott was going to be out tracking Haven that night and hoped he had reception.

"This is a bad idea," Haven said to herself but didn't put up a fight and went inside the side door of the school and down to the girl's locker room to get cleaned up.

* * *

After the quick and much needed shower, Haven wrapped her wet hair up in a messy bun and put on the dress Lydia was letting her borrow. Haven went to her locker and pulled out her spare pair of sneakers. They were hardly formal wear but it's not like she had much of a choice in the matter.

Haven didn't even make it to the gym when she saw Scott running down the hall to her. "Scott!" Haven closed the gap between them and leaped into his arms. "She didn't find you."

Scott let out a breath of relief that Haven was safe and in his arms. Then her words hit him. "Who didn't find me?"

"Kate," Haven replied as she pulled back enough to look at him. "She figured out it's you. Long story, but we have to get you somewhere safe." She took his hand and tried to pull him along, but Scott didn't budge. "Scott, come on!"

"I have to do something first," he replied then walked over to Haven and cupped her face before pressing his lips against hers.

Haven closed her eyes and returned the kiss before pulling away to whisper, "Why did you do that?"

Scott waited until she opened her eyes to answer, "Because I love you."

Haven felt tears in her eyes when he said that and voiced what she was afraid to say before, "I love you, too." She didn't want to cut their moment short she had to get him to safety. If anything happened to him, she'd never forgive herself. "Now let's go," she pleaded and pulled him along so they could get out of there.

They ran out the nearest door which led to the bus parking lot. "Did you drive here?" Haven asked because she certainly didn't.

"No, I rode my bike," Scott replied. "It's up front, come on." Without letting go of her hand, he was going to lead the way but stopped when a car pulled around the buses on one end and then the other – blocking them in.

Chris got out of one of the cars with Allison. "Let her go, Scott," Chris ordered.

"Dad, what's going on?" Haven asked, trying to feign ignorant, but it didn't work.

Chris looked right at his daughter. "We know you know, Haven, so don't bother. We'll deal with you later."

Allison was trying to get through to her sister. "It's over, Haven. Please come with us."

Haven shook her head as she looked at them and moved closer to Scott – she wasn't going anywhere.

Allison looked down before getting back into the car with her father doing the same. Chris clenched his fists around the car and revved the engine.

Haven could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Scott..."

"I know," he replied as he looked between the cars. "Spider monkey 2.0."

Haven knew exactly what he meant by that and quickly jumped into his back just as the cars started speeding towards them. Once Haven was safely on his back, Scott wolfed-out and jumped up, landing on the the hoods of the cars. He turned a little to look back at her in question. It wasn't until he heard her whisper, "I choose you," that he leaped off the cars, landed on the roof of the bus, and took off from there.

Allison leaned back in her seat with tears in her eyes. She knew how strongly Haven felt for Scott and yes, she did try to help them be together, but now that the wolf was out of the bag...she thought Haven would choose her family – choose her twin. Seeing Haven willingly go with Scott broke hear heart. "She chose him. I can't believe she chose him."

* * *

Scott ran with Haven on his back all the way into the woods before stopping to let her down. He watched as she staggered on her feet and drop to her knees. Scott rushed to her side and placed his hand gently on her back. "Haven...it's not too late. You can go back to your family...I'll understand."

Haven shook her head as tears glided down her cheeks. "No...they're _not_ my family – not anymore. I'm not going to be like them, Scott. I won't."

Scott hugged her close – he couldn't imagine what she was going through. Despite what Haven was feeling...she had just given up her family. How could he ever possibly make up for that?

"We have to go," Haven said as she wiped away her tears. "They still have Derek. I remember where it is." Haven tried to get to her feet but the stress of everything was wearing her down.

"You need a minute to breathe, Haven." Scott could see how worn out she was and it was a miracle she had lasted this long on adrenaline.

Haven found that she didn't have the strength to argue and just leaned against Scott. "Okay...just a minute."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Argent's house, Chris just finished telling Kate what happened. "Wait, what?! She chose the werewolf are you kidding me! We're her family, dammit!"

"Well maybe something you did or said to her during the past couple days had something to do with it!" Chris shouted back. "You were just supposed to help her find out, **nothing else**."

Kate brushed him off with a scoff. "She's known for who knows how long, Chris – fooled all of us. And it didn't stop her from siding with the werewolves. Haven's a sympathizer, Chris. I was trying to break her of that and clearly I failed."

"We're going after the wolf and Haven – without you or Allison." Chris made that abundantly clear.

Kate crossed her arms and scoffed. "Excuse me? Why the hell are you benching two of your star players?"

"Because Allison can deal with a lot, but watching her sister abandon her family is something completely different and you..." Chris looked disgusted at her, "I don't trust you."

Kate scoffed incredulously. "Wow, big brother, wow."

She didn't say another word and went off to pack and make it look like she was doing what Chris wanted but that was not her intention. This was something she didn't let Allison in on until they were driving on the road.

Allison looked and felt like she wanted to punch something. "Please tell me we're not going to the house in Washington."

"Hell, no," Kate replied, glad that Allison was on the same page as her. "We're going to get our girl back."

Allison took that time to check her voicemails. When she heard the one from Jackson about Lydia saying that she was attacked by some animal or something because there were bite marks all over her, her face hardened.

Kate saw the change of expression in her niece. "Allison? What's going on over there?"

"We're not just going to get Haven back," Allison said firmly as she looked at her aunt, "We're going to kill some werewolves while we're at it." Something snapped inside Allison and she was picking up the pieces and running with them. If only she took the time to put them back together first.

* * *

Haven had fallen asleep and didn't even realize it. She woke up against a tree behind some bushes but Scott was nowhere in sight. "Scott?" Haven called and got to her feet, "SCOTT!"

"Hey," he said as he ran over, "I'm here."

Haven punched him in the arm. "Don't scare me like that!" Feeling relieved that he was back and sorry for punching him, she pulled Scott close and kissed him deeply. It wasn't until their kiss broke that she realized he wasn't in his formal wear anymore and was now in jeans, sneakers, and a sweat-jacket. "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for me to get a change of clothes for us, and find Derek," Scott replied as he handed over the backpack for her to change.

Haven took the clothes and went behind the tree to quickly change. She listened as Scott said, "They're my mom's clothes. Hope they're alright."

"They're fine," she replied and adjusted the jeans accordingly before pulling on the jacket. "But I already know where Derek is. I just didn't get the chance to tell you."

"Let's go then," Scott replied then turned around for Haven to climb back up on his back and took off running.

When they arrived closer to the Hale House, Scott slowed and let Haven down. "He's been at his house the whole time?"

"Under it," Haven quietly corrected. "There's a torture chamber under the house. At least that's what Kate used it for." She pulled onto his sleeve, "Come on, I ran out over here."

Scott followed Haven to the entrance of the tunnel and pushed in the metal grate. Even though Haven knew where they were going, Scott took the lead. He had Derek's scent so he also knew where to go.

Right before they reached the metal sliding doors, Haven held onto Scott's arm and whispered, "There might be a goon in there. Kate called someone before to...torture Derek. He might be in there."

"Don't worry," Scott said with an assuring smile, "I can take him."

They turned the corner just in time to see Derek had broken an arm free and punched the goon across the room. Haven put her hands on her hips with a scoff, "You couldn't have done that before?"

Derek paid no mind to her and pulled off the wires Kate taped to him. "Scott, help me with this."

Scott walked over to him and replied, "No."

This was news to Haven. "Wait, what?"

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter," Scott added in, looking at Derek.

Derek couldn't believe this was happening. "You really want to talk about this right now?"

Yeah, he did. "He's going after Haven's family. He's going to kill them."

"So what!" Derek shouted. "She's standing right next to you so her choice has been made."

"I'm not going to let her lose her family, Derek," Scott made that as clear as he possibly could.

Derek scoffed incredulously. "You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing?! You're not in love, Scott! You're sixteen years old, you're a child."

"Hey!" Haven shouted to interject. "Don't take out your teenage mistakes on us. I was awake for that little history lesson, remember? FYI, you are going to help us." She knew what Scott had up his sleeve since he filled her in on the way.

Derek had no intention in doing that. "Oh, really?."

"Yes," Scott said with conviction, "you will. Because we know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied." Scott pulled out the piece of paper from the Animal Clinic – it was a form about the dead deer with a spiral carved into its side. "Remember this? This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

Derek looked at the paper then to the teens in front of him. "Where did you get that?"

Scott answered. "My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was?...Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help us."

Derek clenched his fist and pulled on the shackle so hard that it snapped in half. Now on his feet, he rubbed his wrist, saying "I'll help you."

"Well," Haven said with a bit of sarcastic sass, "that was easy."

"Don't say that," Scott said to her. "When people say that, bad things happen."

Haven winced in a 'good point' way before heading out of the room.

Derek pulled on his shirt and jacket before following.

When the three of them made it outside things proceeded to be easy. "Wait, something doesn't feel right."

Haven didn't have any werewolf senses but even she felt it. "Scott I hate to say it, but this was..."

"Don't say it was too easy, please. None of this has been easy." Scott was right about that and things were just going to go downhill. Suddenly, Derek was shot with an arrow in the shoulder and the leg, followed by a flash bolt.

Haven hit the ground and covered her head. When she looked up, she saw Allison and Kate were the ones behind this. "Are you kidding me!"

Derek broke off the arrows and pulled the teens to their feet, "Come on, come on!" On their way to the house, Derek said to Haven, "Please tell me you have some sort of weapon on you."

Haven patted the clothing that didn't even belong to her and snarkily answered, "Must have left them in my other pants." She looked back and saw Allison coming towards them, so she stopped. "You guys, go!"

Haven walked towards her sister and held her hands out at her sides. "Alli, please let me explain."

"I don't want to hear your explanations," Allison said firmly as she raised her bow. "Now move."

Haven wasn't going anywhere. "If you're going to shoot them then you have to shoot me too. I'm not going anywhere, Allison. I'm not going to let you kill them. You want help with the Alpha, I'm there...but I'm not going to let you kill them."

"Fine," Kate interjected, "I will." She fired a shot past Haven into Derek. "See? Not that hard."

Haven backed up closer to Scott as she said, "I'm not going to let you kill him, Kate."

"You're not going to have a choice, sweetie. You betrayed us. You betrayed your family. So that makes you as much as the enemy as they are." Kate didn't want to shoot Haven to get to Scott, but she would if she had to.

Allison had no idea what Kate was doing, and lowered her bow. "Kate, you can't be serious. You can't shoot her!"

"Will if I have to," Kate replied and when Allison raised her bow again, she disarmed her and threw her to the ground. "You got skills against wolves, sweetie, but not against other hunters. You might want to work on that." Turning back to Haven she raised her gun, "Now where were we?"

"Kate!" Chris shouted as he walked over to them. "I know what you did. Now put the gun down and get the hell away from my daughter."

Kate didn't move a muscle as she said, "I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people," Chris retorted. "There were children in that house – ones who were human. Look what you're doing now, Kate. You're holding a gun to Haven's head just because she fell in love and didn't act like you wanted her to. And if that's not bad enough, you're going to shoot the 16-year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood? We go by the Code – we hunt those who hunt us."

Kate looked at Haven but didn't see her niece anymore. All she saw was a traitor that had to be wiped out.

Haven did her best to keep herself together but she was trembling in fear. To say she was terrified didn't describe all that she was feeling.

Chris saw the look in Kate's eyes and raised his weapon. "Put the gun down, Kate." When she didn't, he fired a shot that just missed her and went into a nearby tree. "Before I put you down."

Kate lowered the weapon and scoffed. "She's not your daughter, Chris. Not anymore. I don't know what she is."

Haven let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and quickly went to Scott's side.

"You're insane," he lightly teased as he held onto her.

"I'm inclined to agree," Haven laughed then turned when she heard the door to the Hale House creak open.

Chris saw this too and warned his daughter. "Haven, get back."

Scott helped Haven to her feet and stood protectively in front of her as the hunters took aim.

"Here," Allison said to Haven as she pulled Haven's whip from her belt and handed it over. "You might need this."

Haven accepted it and tried to prepare herself. "It's the Alpha, isn't it?"

Scott's eyes turned golden as he confirmed her suspicions. "Yeah, it is."

The Alpha sped out of the house so fast that he was a blur. The group tried to get eyes on him but he was too fast. Next thing they knew, Chris had been rendered unconscious, Allison had been knocked to the ground and disarmed, even Scott and Haven got their feet knocked out from under them. That just left Kate standing.

"Come on!" Kate shouted as she looked around with her gun aimed. "Come on!"

The Alpha, Peter – now in his human form, answered her calls by grabbing her wrist. His tight grip caused her to continually fire the gun into the air.

Kate groaned as she tried to aim the gun at him, but he was too strong. When he cracked her arm in half, she cried out in pain then gasped when his hand clasped around her throat.

Peter lifted Kate by her throat and threw her back onto the porch of the house before dragging her inside.

Even with everything that Kate had put her though and what she had done to others, Haven couldn't let this happen. "No!" she shouted and ran into the house, skidding to a stop when she saw Peter with his claws to Kate's throat.

"She is beautiful, Kate," Peter said as he looked at Haven. "She looked like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for _six years_. Say it...and I'll let her live."

"Peter...please...just let her go." Haven couldn't even try to hold back her tears. "Please."

Peter pressed his claws deeper against Kate's throat as he shouted, "Say it!"

Kate breathed heavily as she looked at her niece. "I love you, Mini-Me. I do...I'm sorry."

Without a second thought, Peter dug his claws in deeper and slashed open her throat. "I don't know about you, Haven, but that apology didn't sound very sincere."

Haven stood there frozen in shock until Allison ran in and pulled her back just as Scott entered and growled at Peter on one side of the room and Derek entered at the other.

"Haven, this isn't our fight," Allison said to her sister. "Come on!"

Haven looked at Scott who told her to run, then she took off with Allison. It wasn't until they were outside that the shock of what happened sunk in. "Sh – she's dead. I – I just stood there. I –..."

Allison grabbed Haven by the shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "Alot of things led up to this, Haven. Don't you dare blame yourself. I was heartbroken when you chose Scott before, but I get it now. You literally stood in front of a bullet to protect Scott – something I knew you'd only do for someone you loved. I get it, okay? And I'm so sorry for my part in all of this." She pulled her twin close and hugged her tight as they both took a much needed moment to cry – despite the intense werewolf fight that was happening inside.

After that quick moment, they ran out front to check on their father, just as Scott was being thrown out the window. Haven wouldn't admit it, but she shrieked a bit when Alpha Peter jumped out after him.

The spar between Scott and Alpha Peter were such a blur and suddenly a car sped to a stop and Stiles threw a beaker at the Alpha, only for him to catch it.

Haven didn't have any idea how she knew, but she knew did know what was in that beaker. "Cocktail."

Scott heard her words and saw her chain whip nearby. "Haven!" he called out to get her attention and did his best to throw it her way.

The whip landed near her so she quickly grabbed it and with one swift crack, she hit the beaker in the Alpha's hand and ignited the cocktail. The fire on Alpha Peter's arm spread as Jackson threw the other beaker for a direct hit.

Despite his entire body being on fire, Peter tried to charged towards Haven. "No!" Scott shouted and leaped towards Peter, punching him hard in his creepy wolfed-out face.

Alpha Peter staggered back as his body reverted to his human form. He gasped and gurgled as he looked at his burned flesh. Losing the strength to stand, he fell to the ground.

Haven went over to Scott and whispered, "It's over." She cupped his face and smiled before kissing him.

Scott happily kissed her back before saying, "Almost." He turned around to see Peter and found Derek standing over him. "Wait!" he called out to Derek as he ran over to get him to stop whatever he was planning. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek, if you do this...I'm dead. Haven's family...what am I supposed to do!"

Derek closed his eyes and took deep breaths as Peter groaned, "You've already decided...I can smell it on you!" When Peter's eyes turned red, Derek raised his clawed hand and slashed his uncle's throat – despite Scott's pleads not to. Now that it was done, Derek rose to his feet and looked back to Scott. With a darkened tone to his voice he declared, "I'm the Alpha now."

* * *

After everything that had happened, including going to see Lydia to discover that she'd be fine but not a werewolf, Haven sat on the roof outside her bedroom window. She hated everything that had happened and yet couldn't stop herself from feeling that it was going the way it was supposed to. How messed up is that? Haven was seriously starting to feel like she was going insane – especially when in her gut she believed that they hadn't seen the last of Kate.

Haven had to push the insanity down and focus on what was really bothering her – Derek Hale. Derek had betrayed Scott and took away his only chance at a cure – if there even was one. Either way, Derek manipulated Scott to get what he wanted. This was something Haven couldn't stand for.

She looked at the bag beside her that held her knives and chain whip as the really bad idea went round and round in her head. Haven finally decided and closed up the bag. She tossed it off the roof into some bushes before doing a flip off edge and landing on feet. Once the bag was retrieved and she was sure she wasn't being followed, she put her terrible plan into action. Haven was going after Derek Hale.

When Haven finally arrived at the Hale House, she didn't even try to be sneaky and kicked the door in. "Derek!" she shouted and spun the ring daggers in her hands.

"You really think you can take me?" Derek asked as he walked into the foyer. "Seriously?"

"One way to find out," Haven replied and threw the knives at him before pulling out her whip.

Derek caught one blade but missed the other. He pulled it from his arm before tossing them aside. "That hurt."

"Good," Haven shot back and cracked her whip but Derek caught it and yanked her towards him. She tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong. Haven knew better than to try to take him on herself but her emotions clouded her judgment and this is where she ended up because of it.

"I could kill you right now," he said to her and almost did but another thought came to his mind, "but I won't." Without any warning, Derek bore his fangs and drove them into Haven's shoulder.

Haven screamed out in pain and quickly moved away from him when he let her go as he said, "Let's hope your fighting skills improve."

Haven wasn't sure if what she thought had happened actually happened. She touched the wound on her shoulder and gasped at the pain and sight of blood. "What did you do!"

Derek responded to that only by saying, "Tell Scott 'you're welcome'."

* * *

The next thing Haven knew, she was at Scott's house and knocking on the door. She just about broke down when he answered.

Scott wasn't expecting Haven or anyone else this late and knew in a second that something was wrong. "Haven, what happened?" When she moved her hand off her shoulder he saw the bite mark. Scott didn't know what to say. It was almost as if his brain couldn't process what he was seeing.

Haven let out a sob before saying, "Derek – Derek said you're welcome." Knowing that she truly could never be a part of her family again and so many other things hit her at once. She cried out in agony as she dropped to her knees, but Scott caught her.

Scott held her close and even though he had no idea how at the moment...he was going to make sure Haven would be alright.

* * *

End Episodes 11 & 12 – Season 1 Finale

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, readers! Thanks for sticking with And so the Hunter fell in love with the Wolf thus far. Hope you've enjoyed reading it and will continue to do so in Season 2. Thanks again! It's been a trip XD**


	12. Reinforcements - Season 2 Episode 1

" _Mom...Dad...say something...please." Haven looked at her parents pleadingly after she told them what happened between her and Derek – That he had bitten her. Hell, she'd even take something from the silent Allison at this point. Haven knew that telling them was going to be a bad idea but she couldn't keep it from them, she just couldn't._

 _Scott wanted to go with her when she told them, but she refused. The last thing she wanted was for him to get caught in the crossfire. Haven knew that she'd likely lose her family over this but she had a sliver of hope that gave her the strength to tell them._

 _After a long bout of silence, Victoria broke it by shouting, "How could you have been so stupid! I knew you should have never been a part of this! You were never capable of dealing with this world!"_

 _Chris was trying to keep himself calm as well his wife. "Victoria, please..."_

 _Victoria answered by going into the kitchen and coming back with a knife. "You know what has to be done."_

 _Haven gasped and sprang to her feet as Allison moved in front of her._

" _Mom! You can't be serious! This is Haven we're talking about!" Allison knew what her mother wanted them to do but she couldn't allow it._

 _Haven looked at her mother with tear filled eyes spoke with a breaking voice, "Mom?"_

 _Chris went over to Victoria and took the knife away as he calmly said, "I will deal with this."_

 _Victoria looked at Haven in a way that made it clear she wasn't her daughter anymore before storming out of the room._

" _Dad, I'm not going to let you kill her," Allison was very firm about this. Yes, she knew that Haven was meant to take her own life but with how her mother was reacting, Allison was going to cover all the bases._

" _Kill me?! Are you being serious right now! You and Mom want to kill me?!" Haven knew that telling her parents what happened was going to be hell but she never thought they'd try to send her to it._

" _You're supposed to take your own own life. It's the Code," Chris regrettably replied but set the knife down. "I'm not going to kill you Haven. And I'm not going to make you do it yourself, but you can't be a part of this family anymore."_

" _Dad, please," Allison pleaded. "There has to be more of an exception here. Come on!" She knew that her father was already doing a lot by sparing her, but there had to be more they could do._

 _Chris looked right at Haven and made his words very clear, "You are no longer welcome in this home – in this family. You are to leave here and never come back."_

" _Dad..." Haven tried to talk to him but he wouldn't have any of it._

 _Chris shouted at her to make his now werewolf daughter to make her understand. "Get out, Haven, before I have to do something I will regret!"_

 _Haven couldn't believe this was happening but it had and there was nothing she could do about it. She should have known better._

 _After Haven left the house with a slamming door in her wake, Allison tried to follow but Chris stopped her._

" _You can't have anything to do with her anymore, Allison." Chris couldn't make this any clearer._

" _She's my sister, my_ _ **twin**_ _. You expect me to just forget about her? I don't care what she is now." Allison made that as clear as she could herself._

" _Haven is safer outside of this family now, and you know it." Chris didn't want to any harm to come to Haven but there was the Code and he was already breaking it by letting Haven live._

 _Allison didn't want that to be true...but he was right. If they tried to keep Haven's Bite a secret from the family, she would be killed the they would be severely punished. Even so...there was no way she could keep Haven out of her life. Werewolf or not, they were sisters. Always._

The events of that night went through each of the girls' minds as Haven practically leaped through the window in Allison's room. "How long are they going to be gone?" Haven asked once she made entry.

"An hour," Allison replied then hugged her sister as tight as she could. "I'm so sorry."

Haven hugged her back and tried to keep her tears at bay. "Me too, Alli. Me too."

Allison pulled back and smiled at her sister. "You find a place okay? I mean, you're safe, right?"

"Stiles has been letting me crash at his house," Haven replied as she sat on Allison's bed. "So, yeah, I'm safe...for now."

"Derek won't come for you if he knows what's good for him." Allison had her kill voice on, something Haven noticed right off the bat.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, Alli." Haven looked to the floor and sighed. "I thought I could take him too."

Allison sat next to her sister and wrapped her arm around her. "Is Scott teaching you? He _is_ going to teach you, right?"

Haven looked at her sister in a 'you really asking me that' way before standing up and pointing towards the window. "I got here, didn't I?"

Allison laughed and stood up as well. "Touche." She moved away from her bed a little and waved her hands towards herself in a 'come and get me' way. "Let's see what kicks in, shall we?"

"You sure you want to do this? Scott warned me that I could...wolf out," Haven replied, not wanting to do that with Allison around.

"I think I can handle myself," Allison answered with a smirk. "Let's do this."

The girls took their boxing positions and were about to practice sparring when suddenly Haven's hearing kicked in. She made an 'ow!' face as she brought her hands to her ears. "Has Dad gotten the brakes fixed on the car yet or do they still squeak?"

"Still squeak," Allison replied as she lowered her hands. "Why?"

Haven gulped a bit. "Because they're home early." Before another word could be said, Haven darted out the window.

Haven made it out just in time because moments later, Victoria came into the room. Allison looked up from her book on the bed and said, "If you don't trust me enough to let me have a lock on my door, the least you could do was knock."

"Am I interrupting something?" Victoria asked in reply.

"Just my studying, my happiness, my life with my sister." Allison didn't hold back with her comments.

"Haven is not your sister," Victoria answered firmly, "Not anymore." To change the subject, she lifted a garment bag and said, "I picked up your dress for the funeral tomorrow."

Allison kept sticking up for her sister. "Are you at least going to let Haven go? She deserves at least that much."

"Haven has gotten more than she deserved already," Victoria shot back. "She made her choices and if she has gotten any smarter since the last time she was here, then she'll stay away. This family won't be so lenient on her next time. Understood?"

Allison didn't answer that one way or the other. "We done now?"

Victoria answered that by setting the dress in the bed, checking Allison's closet and the roof outside her window. Not seeing anyone or anything in either place, she closed the window and turned to her daughter. "Now we're done."

Before Victoria checked the roof right outside the window, Haven had been standing just out of sight and she had heard every word her mother said. Suffice to say...it broke her already broken heart.

Her thoughts about this didn't last too long when her hearing kicked in once more and she heard a distant scream. Haven firmly pressed her hands against her ears because to her the sound was so loud she thought her eardrums were going to burst.

When Haven's hearing returned to normal, she turned the way the scream had come from and thought aloud the first things that came to her mind as she made her way across the rooftop, "I really got to get my hearing under control. That was so loud it sounded like a freaking banshee."

* * *

Allison heard what happened to Lydia – that she had disappeared out of her hospital room and was nowhere to be found – and she wasn't the only Argent who had heard the news. Her father and others were going out on a hunting party – one that Allison was not privy to attend. Even so, she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her friend so she met up with Stiles and put together a plan.

"We can't let them find her," Allison said as they walked down the hall of the hospital together.

"We'll find her first, don't worry," Stiles replied as he held up Lydia's hospital gown.

Allison looked at him with a raised brow. "What do you intend to do with that? Give it to the hounds?"

"Something like that," Stiles replied as they walked through the hospital's exit to the parking lot. "I called in reinforcements."

Allison knew exactly what Stiles meant when she saw Haven and Scott inside Stiles' Jeep. "I should have known," she said with a smile and followed Stiles to his car.

"What are you doing here?" Haven asked her sister as she leaned forward into the front seat so she could talk to her. "Someone is going to see us together."

"I don't care," Allison replied. "Lydia is my friend and I'm not going to let Dad's hunting party get to her. Just as I would never let them get to you."

Haven shared a look with Scott and Stiles before she said, "Get in."

Scott moved so Allison could get in the back with Haven and they were soon on their way. As soon as Scott got Lydia's scent, he stuck his head out the window to track her.

As Stiles drove he said, "He really wouldn't kill her right? Even if she is turning?"

"The hunters would kill Haven the first legitimate chance they get," Allison mildly shot back, "So you tell me."

Stiles sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "Your family is messed up."

"Still want to go on that date?" Allison asked with a 'you knew what you were getting yourself into' smile present on her face.

"Wait, you asking me to the movies was a date?" Stiles sounded very surprised to hear it. "How did I miss that?"

Haven looked between Stiles and Allison and almost couldn't believe her ears. "You...her... **what**?"

Allison completely changed the subject when she looked at her sister. "You can't come to the funeral, Haven. If they see you there they'll do worse than simply excommunicate you."

"Sorry to interrupt," Scott called out with his head still stuck out the window, "but take the next right."

* * *

Scott followed Lydia's scent and that brought them to the Hale House. Stiles and Allison took the lead while Scott hung back with Haven to make sure she was alright. "You okay?"

Haven clenched her fists and shook her head. "No, I am not okay. Nothing about this is okay!" Her anger was taking over, making her eyes turn ice blue before she punched a tree with her clawed fist and shattered some of the tree's bark.

Scott was a little surprised to see her eyes turn blue where his were golden, but Derek had blue eyes so it just must be a random werewolf thing. At least that's what he thought in the moment because it wasn't really important – Getting Haven under control was.

"Haven...Haven," Scott turned her to face him. "Breathe, okay? Just breathe. Focus on the sound of my voice, my heartbeat, and breathe."

Haven did as he told her and soon her claws retracted and her eyes returned to normal. A bit breathlessly she asked, "Have I mentioned how much I already hate this werewolf thing?"

"Only about a million times," he replied with a smile before kissing her forehead softly. "But you'll survive it."

Haven believed his words and with a steadying breath, she went with him to follow the others.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked her sister when she and Scott joined them.

Haven looked at Scott with a little smile before answering, "I will be." She took the topic off herself and looked towards Derek's house, "If Lydia is here...she came on instinct, right?" Haven looked at Scott to answer, but Allison was the one who did.

"A wolf looking for its pack – it's Alpha." Allison crossed her arms a little. "Makes sense."

Haven looked to Scott because there was something she didn't understand. "But I don't feel that way."

"Could be because we're together," Scott answered, though he wasn't sure. "Two wolves close together might wave that instinct?"

"Hey guys," Stiles called out, "Look at this."

Allison went over to see what Stiles was investigating and saw the tripwire. "Stiles, don't touch that..." she warned, but it was too late – he tripped it.

Haven yelped a bit as the trap not only caught herself but Scott, each of them hanging upside down now.

"Hey, Stiles," Scott said as he looked over to them, "next time you see a tripwire...don't trip it."

Stiles and Allison turned around and saw Scott and Haven just hanging there. They couldn't help but chuckle a bit before going over to try and help them. They barely made it a few steps before Scott exclaimed, "Wait, wait, wait, wait," in rapid repetition. "Someone's coming."

Haven was in tune to that as well and waved her arms to shoo them away. "Go!"

Allison pulled Stiles along with her as they hurried up to hide. Not too long after they made it to their hiding place, Chris and a couple others approached.

Chris crouched down in front of the strung up pair. "Scott...Haven." He had to force his voice to keep from breaking when he said his daughter's name. It killed him seeing here there and it killed him even more knowing that she had become.

"Mr Argent," Scott greeted to which Haven added, "Father."

Chris forced himself to shoot Haven a 'you can't call me that' look before turning his attention back to Scott. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Scott replied, trying to keep as far away from any potential problems as possible. "You know, just hanging out." After a slight pause, he asked, "Are these yours? They're a nice design. Very constricting."

Chris ignored the levity and asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"We're looking for our friend," Haven answered while trying to keep herself calm but it was starting to become a losing battle.

Chris sighed. "Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

"Actually clique sounds about right to me," Scott retorted.

"I hope so," Chris replied. "Because I know she's a friend of Allison's, and I've already gone beyond my allotment for special circumstances with you and Haven. I will not allow another." He let that sink in before asking, "Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?"

Scott looked at Haven to see if she knew, but when she didn't react, he said with emphasis, "I have a feeling I don't want to."

Chris went on to explain, "It's a medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. It's takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that." He went on to demonstrate on Scott where the amputation would take place on Scott's own body.

When Haven saw this, she had to close her eyes and clench her fists to try and keep herself calm, but when her father said, "Let's hope a real demonstration never becomes necessary," and walked away...she lost it. Haven completely wolfed out and without even knowing how she did it, she sliced through the wire and charged towards Chris.

The hunters, as well as Chris, drew their weapons but Haven didn't get very far before Scott got free and wrapped his arms around her, holding her back. "She didn't mean it," Scott told them, "She's still learning."

"Argent?" The hunters wanted a cue of what to do next.

Chris looked at the blue-eyed, snarling wolf in front of him and missed who she used to be; his little girl. "We're leaving," he told the others as he lowered his weapon, then pointed firmly in Scott. "You get her under control, Scott. We won't be so lenient next time." On that note, he and the others left.

Haven was still growling and trying to get from Scott's grip, but finally he was able to get through to her and she returned to normal.

"Oh god..." Haven exhaled in worry, "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Scott assured her as he loosened his grip. "I got to you before you could."

Haven looked at Scott in appreciation then turned to the others when they came over to them.

"Are you alright?" Allison asked in direction to her sister.

Haven replied to that question as best she could, "I'm working on it."

Scott placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her towards the Hale House because they had to see if she was there. Looking back to Stiles and Allison, he asked, "You coming?"

Allison and Stiles kicked into gear and went ahead with them.

Unfortunately, Lydia was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Stiles' dad had the night shift that night so Haven crashed on the Stilinski's couch. Haven tried to sleep but she kept tossing and turning in frustration. Finally she threw off the covers and went outside to get some air.

As soon as she stepped out onto the front porch, she ran a hand through her blonde hair and looked up at the sky with a sigh. Haven couldn't explain it, but she felt an odd feeling inside her – almost as if she felt complete. It was like deep down she knew there was always supposed to be more to herself and now there was. Haven was a werewolf – a _freaking_ werewolf. That was certainly more than being human.

Haven took a seat on the porch step and leaned her head against the siding. Within seconds she was asleep and when she awoke, it was early morning she found herself in the graveyard and had no idea how she got there. She looked around and slowly got to her feet as she leaned against the large angel statue headstone for support.

Haven was just about to try and make a getaway but she froze in place when a teenage boy she recognized from school stopped about ten feet away from her. "You the girl the cops are looking for?" he asked.

She just stared at him blankly for a moment before shaking her head 'no'.

He walked closer to her and placed his hand on his chest as he introduced himself. "I'm Isaac. Are you alright?"

Haven gulped a bit as she said, "I'll let you know," and without word nor warning, she took off running. She skidded to a stop when she came to the graveyard's entrance because Stiles' Jeep pulled up. (When Stiles woke up that morning and realized Haven was gone he called Scott and then they tracked her)

Scott quickly jumped out of the passenger side and went right over to her. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Haven slipped her arms through as she said, "No argument here." When she climbed into the Jeep beside Stiles, she kinda glared at him a bit. Yeah, she knew it wasn't his fault that she blacked out and did god knows what during that time, but she kinda blamed him a little for not realizing she was gone sooner.

"Have I said I'm sorry, yet?" Stiles asked as he put the car into gear. He was trying to get at least an amused look but didn't see one. "Sorry," he sincerely told her before driving off.

* * *

After Haven showered and changed, the three of them headed off to school. Stiles was telling them what he heard from his dad about what happened at the graveyard last night – That someone stole a body's liver.

When eyes turned to her she said with conviction, "That was _not_ me."

"How do you know?" Stiles asked then when he received a glare from Haven and a look from Scott he quickly added in, "It's not like Scott remembered what he ate when he blacked out."

"I know it wasn't me because I didn't have anything under my nails," Haven raised them in emphasis even though they'd been washed since then. "If I dug up someone's grave, I _think_ I'd have at least gotten some dirt under them." To slightly change subjects she said, "It could have been Lydia. Ever think of that? Maybe Lydia's presence is what drew me there in the first place."

Scott thought it over and figured it was plausible enough. "Makes sense."

Stiles stopped before they walked into the school's doors and said, "Okay, well, Scott, what were you drawn to when you were turning?"

Scott didn't even need a second to answer. "Haven."

Haven looked at him in slight surprise. "Seriously?"

He looked at her with a smile. "Well, yeah. Nothing else mattered."

Haven had to look away because she actually thought she was blushing then said, "Who would Lydia be drawn to?"

That question's answer pulled into an open parking spot and got out of their Porsche. At almost the exact same time, the three of them said, "Jackson."

* * *

Haven let Scott and Stiles handle the whole Jackson thing while she did her best to keep in control during her classes. At one point though she just felt like she had to get out of there. Haven got a bathroom pass for a legitimate excuse and went that way.

As she walked down the hall, Jackson almost ran right into her. "Watch it," she snapped then saw something that looked black streaming down from his nose. "Holy crap, are you okay?"

Jackson didn't take the time to answer and ran to the bathroom, but Haven followed him right into the large stall. "Here," she said as she handed him a bunch of toilet paper but it just kept coming.

"I don't know what's happening," Jackson told her, sounding terrified.

"We'll get you checked out as soon as we get this under control, okay?" Haven kept handing him toilet paper but the black liquid was filling them up faster than she could hand them to him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the stall door. "I'm fine, Danny," Jackson called out. "Just go back to class." The knocking didn't stop so he shouted, "Just give me a freaking second!"

The flow finally slowed down and stopped so Jackson wiped himself up and flushed the toilet and all the blackness with it. Just as that happened, the door swung open and Derek reached in to pull Jackson out.

" _ **You**_ ," Haven seethed as she followed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Derek didn't answer and turned to Jackson. "You're looking a little pale there, you feeling alright?"

"Never better," Jackson lied.

Derek stepped closer to him. "If there's something wrong, I need to know about it. You're with me, now."

Haven looked at Jackson with wide eyes. "You **didn't**."

"I did," Jackson answered proudly then addressed Derek, "Just because you gave me 'the Bite' doesn't mean I'm a part of your little wolf pack now."

"Oh, really?" Derek asked, sounding a bit amused.

"I have my own agenda," Jackson continued, "And that doesn't including spending nights in the woods with you and McCall howling at the moon."

"You forgot someone," Derek said with a smirk. "Haven got the Bite too."

Jackson turned to look at her and suddenly his head was being turned by Derek towards the mirror because the black liquid was now coming from his ears.

"What is this?" Haven asked as she grabbed some paper towels.

Derek spoke to Jackson when he said, "Your body is fighting the Bite."

"Why?" Jackson asked desperately.

"I don't know," Derek replied, backing away. "I don't know."

"You don't get to walk away, Hale!" Haven shouted at him. "You did this, now fix it!" But Derek didn't stick around. Haven scoffed and went back to help Jackson.

Jackson looked at her as she wiped the black liquid away, asking, "He bit you too?"

"Yeah," Haven answered as she threw the sheet away and grabbed another, "difference is, I didn't want it."

* * *

Haven wanted to at least get a glimpse of Allison at school before they left for the day since they didn't have any classes together anymore. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out how that happened.

Haven walked down the hall to Allison's locker and heard some girl's talking about Kate and Allison, and could practically feel how Allison was reacting to it. That definitely hit a nerve with Haven so she walked over to the girls. "Hey!" she shouted at them and forcibly turned one around to face her. "You want to talk smack about my family, fine. Go right ahead. But the next time you do it around my sister you'll find out _exactly_ why my psycho aunt used to call me her Mini-Me."

The girls looked terrified and hurried off before anything else could happen. Haven leaned against the lockers and dropped her face in her hands. She took a deep breath before looking up and finding Allison standing there.

"Don't lose your cool." Allison smiled softly and took her sister's hand. "I wish I could stay but I have to get to the funeral."

"I'm going," Haven suddenly said with conviction. "You won't see me, but I'll be there."

Allison didn't like the sound of that because it worried her to no end. "Haven, if anyone finds you there..."

"They won't," Haven assured as she gave Allison's hand a squeeze. "Later, Alli." Before another word could be exchanged, Haven headed down the hall. Yeah, Haven knew she should tell Scott about Jackson's Bite and how his body seemed to be fighting it but at that moment...she just had to get the hell out of there.

* * *

Haven hid behind a large angel statue in the cemetery as she watched the arrival of the funeral attendees. Among them were many photographers that weren't about to miss out on documenting this event. She noticed one of them went through the police barrier and started taking pictures then saw some old guy preventing them from doing so. Not just that, she saw the old guy break the camera's memory card in half.

"Who the hell is that?" she whispered to herself, not recognizing the man but her family seemed to. Her father called the man Gerard when they embraced, and Allison called him 'Grandpa' when they did. " _Grandpa_?" Haven couldn't recall ever seeing the man before in her life but there he was with the standing title.

Haven jumped about fifty feet when Stiles skidded over to her with the greeting of, "Yo." She glared at him, asking "What are you doing here?"

"Moral support," Stiles replied then waved his hand in the ceremony's direction, "Allison called me and asked me to keep an eye on you. I figured Scott would be here. Where is he?"

"I didn't ask him to come. Too risky," Haven answered truthfully then turned back to her apparent grandfather.

"Who's that?" Stiles asked and leaned closer but they both had to duck out of sight when Gerard looked over.

"Apparently we're related. According to Alli, he's 'Grandpa'." Haven scoffed and turned back to keep observing.

"Maybe they're part of the non-hunting side of the Argent family," Stiles was trying to be optimistic about it.

Haven looked at Stiles with a 'yeah, right' expression. "Based off my understanding, _I_ was the only non-hunter in the family. If nothing else...they're reinforcements."

Before Stiles could say another word, he was suddenly being pulled up to his feet by the back of his shirt.

"Unbelievable," the Sheriff practically seethed when he looked at his son then turned his attention to Haven. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Haven rose to her feet and brushed off her knees. "Yes, but I'm not."

The Sheriff looked at her peculiarly. "If you're not going to join your family then I'm afraid you have to leave. Right along with my son." He proceeded to pull a stammering Stiles away.

Haven took the cue to leave. She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head in hopes that no one would notice her and left.

* * *

After the cemetery, Haven went to Scott's house because he was going to chain her up for her first full moon. This wasn't something she was looking forward to but knew it had to be done.

Haven sat on Scott's bed and was quiet the whole time he got the chains ready for her. Scott noticed this and asked, "Haven, are you alright?"

She was pulled from her thoughts and looked at him. A part of her wanted to tell him what was going on with Jackson but a bigger part of her told her not to – that it wasn't the right time. So instead she told him what else was bothering her. "I went to Kate's funeral. More like I hid at Kate's funeral. There were a lot of hunters there, Scott. The reinforcements are here."

Scott set the chains down and sat beside Haven, wrapping an arm around her. "It's going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Scott vowed this before lovingly kissing her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered before hugging him tightly.

Just then Scott's phone rang and they pulled apart so Scott could see who it was. "It's Stiles," he stated before answering.

While Scott was talking to Stiles, Haven went over to radiator and took a seat. Thankfully Scott's mom had the night shift so she wouldn't be coming home to see this.

At the end of the call, Scott told Haven what happened. "An ambulance was attacked. A dead body was ripped apart."

"You think it's Lydia?" Haven had a gut feeling that it wasn't, but had no proof to back that up.

"Don't know who else it could be." Scott sighed and picked up the chains. "I really don't want to leave you alone your first full moon."

Haven smiled like it was no big deal. "Just double up. I'll be fine."

Scott looked doubtful for a moment but wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Okay."

Haven held her hands out in front of her and let out a breath. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The sun had set and the moon was rising. Haven didn't want to go through this alone but she finally convinced Scott to go and find Lydia. He was resistant even after he got her all chained up but she finally got him to go. Haven had Scott to help her through this where Lydia had no one. It didn't matter that Haven felt alone in that moment because she knew she truly wasn't.

Haven could feel the change coming over her. It felt different than when she wolfed out before. It felt far more forced and it wasn't pleasant. Haven cried out when it moved through her and finally it turned into a howl.

Having the chains around herself infuriated her to no end. Her anger seemed to give her an extra boost of strength because she snapped through the chains around her wrists then snapped the ones around her body. The binds around her legs and ankles weren't any more of a challenge and she soon made it through all those.

Haven got to her feet and snarled as she shook the loose chains off her body. With no other instinct or instruction in her mind she jumped out of the window and ran. That was all she wanted to do – run.

There was no destination in her mind as Haven's wolfed-out self ran through the forest. Even so, she seemed to know exactly where she was going. It was the strangest feeling – Haven felt like she knew where she _had_ to be so that's where she ran.

Haven stopped running when she found Scott fighting with an unknown wolf in the forest. Her instinct to protect him kicked in so she attacked.

Haven lunged at the unknown wolf and pinned him to the ground before growling loudly in his face. Her ice blue eyes seemed to glow all the more as she did this.

The unknown wolf threw Haven off him then took off running. Haven was about to take off after him but she stopped when she heard Scott's voice.

"Haven!" Scott called out to her and that caught her attention. "How?"

Haven took in the sight of Scott and suddenly she felt in complete control as she returned to normal. Scott had...or maybe it was the love she felt for him had such an effect on her – kept her in control. Either way, Haven was completely herself now. "Stronger chains next time." Haven replied then took off running after the unknown wolf with Scott right behind her.

"Why are we chasing down this guy?" Haven asked as they ran, quickly closing in on the other wolf's location.

"He was the one who attacked the ambulance, not Lydia," Scott answered before flipping over some rocks.

"I knew it," she said to herself and just when they were about to catch up to the other wolf, he hit one of the Argent's trip wires and got strung up by his hands. "Holy – ..." Haven caught her tongue and moved back a bit before she and Scott both tried to help the wolf.

They didn't get very far before Derek seemed to come out of nowhere, grabbed hold of both Haven and Scott, and dragged them away out of sight but within view of what was going on.

"What are you doing?!" Haven seethed as she tried to get out of Derek's grip.

"We can help him!" Scott added, trying to do the same.

"They're already here," Derek firmly told them. "And Haven, if you don't want me to find you next time, don't howl. Now both of you, **keep quiet**."

Haven's blue eyes glowed a bit as she glared at Derek and while he didn't show it – he sure as hell did _not_ expect her eyes to be that color and it made him wonder what the hell did she do.

Before any more words could be exchanged, Chris, Gerard, and a group of other hunters seemed to have come out of the woodwork to go over to the unknown wolf. The wolf snarled and kicked as Chris walked around to inspect it. Finally, he pulled out a stun baton and electrically shocked the wolf back into human form.

Both Haven and Scott tried to break free of Derek's grasp when the wolf started to scream but they both failed.

Now that the wolf was in human form, Chris could question him. "Who are you?" When the question was answered with silence, he asked another. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," the wolf almost whimpered. "Nothing, I swear."

Chris didn't recognize the human side of the wolf, so he suspected, "You're not from here, are you?" He didn't appreciate being answered with silence another time, so he shouted, " **Are you!** "

"N – No.." the wolf stammered. "No, I came – I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all." Now he was trying to plead for his life. "Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

Gerard turned away from the wolf and addressed those present. "Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight." Looking to his son, he asked "Want to tell them what we've caught?"

"An Omega," he answered.

"The lone wolf!" Gerard called out. "Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice." A chuckle laced his words as he spoke, "Certainly not a wise choice." Gerard went over to a nearby boulder and unsheathed a large broadsword. When he returned to the wolf, he finished his thought, "Because, as I am about to demonstrate...An Omega rarely survives on his own." With one swift, strong swing Gerad cut the werewolf in half.

Haven gasped at the sight and had to look away – Scott too. Derek wasn't about to let them though. "Look, look at them!" he demanded of the betas. "You see what they do? This is why you two need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

Haven couldn't even speak after what she had just witnessed but Scott asked what they were both thinking, "What are they doing?"

Anger filled Derek's tone as he answered, "Declaring war."

Meanwhile, Chris went over to his father saying, "We have a Code."

"Not when they murder my daughter and turn my granddaughter." Gerard drove the sword into the ground and turned to face Chris and the others. "No Code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak, or seemingly harmless...begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. Or if they were once our family. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all!"

* * *

End Season 2 Episode 1

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers! Sorry for the wait for the start of Season 2. I hope it doesn't disappoint and y'all continue to read and enjoy what's in store. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Your eyes say otherwise

Haven sat on a boulder as she looked out on the view of Beacon Hills. She left a message for Allison to meet her there because there was a lot they had to talk about. The fact that they had to be so secretive about meeting up was really getting to her. What was also getting to her was the fact that there was a blue moon that month which meant that she had _another_ full moon to worry about in such a short amount of time. Having two in one month was not very pleasing in the least.

Haven heard someone approaching so she turned around then saw it was Scott. "What are you doing here?" she asked, not that she was complaining – It just surprised her to see him.

"Checking up on you," Scott answered honestly. "Stiles said you left again. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm waiting for Allison. It's after midnight so I'm getting a little worried." Almost as soon as those words came out of her mouth, she heard more footsteps approaching. "And that's probably her."

Allison wasn't expecting to see Scott there when she went to see Haven, but there he was. This made her wonder if everything was okay. "Hey...what's up?"

"Did anyone follow you?" Scott asked, being protective of Haven.

Allison crossed her arms. "No. I made sure they didn't. What's this all about?"

Haven was the one to answer this time. "It's about Gerard."

Allison looked to the ground with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I figuring as much. What has he done now?"

"Well, he sliced an Omega in half and waged war on all werewolves. The usual." Haven's snark was really coming through that night.

This was the first Allison had heard of this. "And of course I was left out of the loop again. I'm really getting sick of this. I used to know what was going on. Mom and Dad are out tonight and I don't even know what they're up to."

"Maybe you should find out, Alli," Haven proposed. "The more you know the better off we'll be. Especially since Gerard wants to kill all werewolves."

Allison should have already thought of that beforehand but didn't until now. "I'll try to get back in their good graces."

Haven's brow furrowed when her sister said that. "When did you fall out of them?"

"Honestly?" Allison sighed heavily. "When you got bitten."

* * *

"When I got bitten! Was she being serious?!" Haven exclaimed as she paced back and forth in Stiles room, filling him in on the night's events. "She had nothing to do with that and yet that's her reason for why my parents don't keep her in the hunting loop anymore!"

"Allison told me that you were her responsibility, so that's probably why she said that." Stiles didn't know all the details since they really didn't get into it on their movie date but that's what he knew.

Haven scoffed as she paced. "That's a cop out! I'm not going to be blamed for this!"

"Look, Haven, I think you're reading more into this than there really is." In truth, Stiles thought she was overreacting but figured it was because of the blue moon that month. It would be the first time she'd go through one of those and that it had to be different than a normal full moon, right?

Haven glared at him when he said that because she really wasn't in the mood. "I went after Derek on my own. I got bitten because of it. It had **nothing** to do with Allison. _That's_ why I'm pissed off because even with my mistakes it always seems to be all about her."

This was the first Stiles had heard Haven talk about Allison like that. "I thought you guys always got along?"

"We did...we do..." Haven fell back on the bed with a heavy groan. "I'm starting to think this is more complicated than it used to be."

Stiles knew one thing for sure, "Haven, I think that's the understatement of the century."

"What's the understatement of the century?" a teenage boy asked for the doorway, causing Haven to shoot up into a sitting position.

"When did you get here?" Stiles asked as he stood up and went over to him.

"I've actually been in town for a couple of days now but your dad just found me and dropped me off," he replied then smirked a bit. "Does you dad know you have a girl up in your room? You sly dog."

Stiles sighed heavily and introduced them. "Duke, this is my friend Haven who's crashing on the couch tonight. Haven, this is my cousin Duke who's living here now and wasn't supposed to arrive until the morning." There was almost an accusatory tone to those words.

"Way to make me feel welcome, cuz." Duke clapped his hand on Stiles' shoulder and went over to Haven. He paused for a moment, looking at her. "Have we met before?"

Haven thought he looked familiar but couldn't place where they had met so she figured that they hadn't actually met at all. "Not likely." She got to her feet and said to Stiles, "I'm going to couch now. 'Night."

Duke watched as Haven walked off, clearly checking her out, but he couldn't even make a comment before Stiles said, "Don't even think about it, Duke. She's taken."

"No harm in looking," Duke gave his cousin a wink before saying, "So, where do I sleep?"

Stiles held his hand out for Duke to walk out into the hall then led him down to the guest room that was now Duke's room.

Once Duke was left alone, he pulled off his jacket to look at the fresh bite mark on his arm that already appeared to be healing then looked at himself in the mirror with a mighty proud look on his face. Thinking back to something his father said once, he voiced to his reflection, "Who's the weakling now?"

* * *

That morning, Haven left the house before Stiles' father got home, and before either of the teenage boys woke up, so she just started walking to school. Her music was playing loudly in her headphones so she didn't realize a car had pulled up next to her until it started driving slowly, matching her pace.

When she finally realized this, her brow furrowed when she came to a stop and looked down to see who it was. Seeing Derek in the driver's seat made her roll her eyes.

Haven pulled down her headphones and went to the car when Derek rolled down the window. "What the hell do you want?"

"Get in," Derek replied, his tone made it clear it was important.

Haven caught the tone but she didn't care. "Actually, I think not."

"I'm not giving you a choice, Haven." Derek would make her come with him if he had to.

"I don't have to listen to you," she retorted and was about to go on her way but stopped when she heard what Derek had to say next.

"There was a murder last night, Haven. Where were you?"

Haven scoffed at the insinuation. "You think I had something to do with it?"

"Did you," he asked, completely serious.

"No, I didn't. I was with Scott and then Stiles. I sure didn't kill anyone. Why did you even think it was me?" Haven was actually a bit offended because of it.

Derek wasn't about to go into the backstory of his reasoning in that moment. "Let's just say you've given me reason to."

"You're barking up the wrong tree here, Hale. I'm not a murderer." Haven left it at that and continued on her way to school.

Derek wasn't so sure he believed her. "Your eyes say otherwise," he said to himself before speeding off.

* * *

Haven was at her locker getting her books for class when Scott walked up behind her and playfully covered her eyes. She laughed when he did this, "Now I wonder who this could be."

Scott smiled and kissed her cheek before leaning against the locker beside hers. "Full moon tonight. Don't worry, Stiles says he's got something that should hold you this time. How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel like I want to kill anyone if that's what you're asking," she replied, closing the door then leaning back against it. "I feel kinda weird though."

"How do you mean?" Scott wanted to make sure she was alright.

"It's nothing _bad_ , it's just..." Haven moved away from the row of lockers to stand upright. "Stiles told you about his cousin, right?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, he's going to be living with them now. Why?"

"I met him last night," Haven explained, "and ever since then it's like a feeling of dejavu in the pit of my stomach. I feel like I've seen him somewhere before but I can't remember where and it's bugging the hell out of me."

Scott felt a pang of jealously and couldn't explain why, instead he tried to explain what Haven was feeling. "You've moved around a lot. You could have easily seen him before," he suggested.

Haven sighed because there was no way of finding out for sure. Duke didn't even seem to remember where they may have met. "No biggie, and hey, don't you need to get to practice?"

Scott realized that she was right and a wave of 'oh crap' moved over his face. "Gotta go," he gave Haven another quick kiss and hurried down the hall towards the locker room.

Haven laughed as he went off then froze for a moment as she felt her eyes change. She quickly turned away to hide them until she was sure they were back to normal then looked around. Haven couldn't explain how she knew it but...there was another Werewolf in the school.

"Hello," Duke greeted, making Haven jump fifty feet. He got a kick out of that. "Whoa, calm down there Jumping Bean. What's got you so worked up?"

Haven almost told him and then caught herself because as far as she knew, he had no idea what was _really_ going on in Beacon Hills. "Nothing," she answered quickly then walked off.

Duke leaned against the lockers with an amusingly intrigued look on his face as she went.

* * *

After Lacrosse practice, Scott and Stiles caught up with Haven to fill her in on what they learned about Isaac – that he was a werewolf. "But I didn't see Isaac in the hall when I...sensed one," Haven replied. "Then again your freaking cousin started talking to me so I could have missed him."

"I know for a fact that it's Isaac," Scott replied then gestured to his eyes. "I saw them and caught his scent."

"Tell her about the being arrested part," Stiles interjected, but before Scott could say anything, he said "Isaac is going be at the police station tonight. In a cell. During the full moon."

Haven's eyes shot open as wide as they could have possibly gone. "That is **not good**."

Scott couldn't agree more. "Yeah, we know."

The bell rang indicating that it was time for class but Haven didn't share this one with them. "Let me know when you have a plan. Please, nothing stupid though." She looked right at Stiles when she said that with a smile.

"Nice," Stiles answered sarcastically as she walked down the hall. "Really nice, Argent!"

* * *

Haven was sitting in class when suddenly she got hit with the sense that there's another werewolf around. Keeping her eyes closed until they returned to normal, she opened them to find Duke sitting right beside her. "No...way."

Duke turned to face her with a grin. "Oh, yeah."

Haven was about to open her mouth to exclaim something but the teacher had started class. Not really certain what she was doing, she grabbed her bag and walked right out of class.

"Miss Argent, where do you think you're going?" the teacher called out but that didn't stop her. The next thing they knew, the new student was following after her. "Mr Stilinski, get back here!" but that didn't stop him either. Deciding to deal with them later, the teacher proceeded with class.

Haven walked into an empty classroom with Duke right behind her, who closed the door behind him. "I was wondering how long it'd take for you to figure it out," Duke sat on the teacher's desk and grinned. "Less time than me, but of course I had the insider scoop."

Haven crossed her arms and did her best to keep herself in check. "Derek..."

"Bit me? Yeah, he did. And I'm not the only one." Duke jumped off the desk and walked over to her. "What are you going to do about it?"

" _Why_? Why would you want this?!" Haven couldn't believe that anyone would willingly want it. "Does Stiles know?"

"I have my reasons and of course Stiles doesn't know," Duke answered. "Why would I let him in on this secret unless..." He laughed when he made the connection. "He knows about all this Werewolf stuff doesn't he?"

"Well my Werewolf boyfriend is his best friend so you tell me," she shot back. "But of course Derek didn't tell you any of that, did he? I bet he didn't tell you **a lot**."

Duke wasn't bothered by this. "I'm a quick study."

Haven was about to give him a piece of her mind but she saw someone she didn't expect to see walk past classroom. She quickly went to the door and looked out the door's window to see Gerard go down the hall. "What the hell is he doing here?" she thought aloud.

"Who?" Duke asked, joining her at the door.

"Gerard Argent," Haven answered, turning to face him. "A Werewolf hunter."

Okay, now Duke was a little worried – there was no hiding that. His phone buzzed and he saw a text from Derek. "Can't worry about that now," he said to her, "We have to go."

Haven scoffed incredulously. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I know you know about Isaac," Duke retorted. "You want to help him or not?"

Haven let out a heavy breath. "What about Jackson?"

Now it was Duke's turn to scoff incredulously. "Derek said he rejected the Bite. _Not_ our problem."

Haven felt like she was being pulled a million different directions at once and groaned loudly because of it. "Fine! Let's go."

Duke opened the door and led the way outside where Derek was waiting and not only him, but Scott was there was well.

Scott turned around and looked at Haven questioningly. She caught this look and said, "Derek bit him, too."

"Hey, Scott," Duke greeted. "Long time no see."

Scott looked at Derek with a 'what did you do' face. "You bit Duke?! Does Stiles know this?" Scott asked as they all got into Derek's Camaro.

"He would have told you if he knew," Duke answered, getting into the front seat after Scott and Haven got into the back.

Haven looked at the car and scoffed. "No offense, Derek, but if you're going to be carpooling Betas around, you're going to need a bigger car."

Derek gave her a bit of a look in the rear-view mirror before putting the car into gear and speeding off.

* * *

The sun had set and the four of them were in Isaac's house to get rid of any evidence that could be used against Isaac in his father's murder. "If Isaac didn't kill his father, then who did?" Scott asked as he shined his flashlight around.

"I don't know," Derek replied. "Still trying to figure that out. At first I thought it was Haven."

"It _wasn't_ me," she answered firmly then she looked at Duke in suspicion.

"He _just_ bit me last night," Duke defended. "There's no way it's me. Besides, how do we even know if Isaac is telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses," Derek explained. "It's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." That was directed right at Scott and he knew it.

Scott awkwardly swallowed a lump in his throat. "You saw that Lacrosse thing today, huh?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

Scott winced a bit. "Did it look that bad?"

Derek placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. " _Yeah_." He led the way to the cellar saying, "Here's a course on how to follow your senses." Derek opened the cellar door for the three of them to go down.

Scott went down first as Haven asked, "What's down here?"

"Motive," Derek answered as Duke followed them.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Duke asked as they descended the stairs.

"Follow your senses," Derek instructed.

Haven looked around the really creepy cellar and shivered a bit. Rubbing her arms, she asked, "What happened down here?"

Derek didn't go into specifics. "The kind of thing that leaves an impression."

Haven didn't like it down there one bit and couldn't take it. "I have to get out of here." She turned around and quickly went back up the stairs, feeling like she was going to have a panic attack or something.

"What are you feeling?" Derek asked when she moved past him.

Haven couldn't even put it into words, not really. Finally she said, " _Terrified_. I felt nothing but fear down there." She could feel herself start to change and used every ounce of her strength to keep herself human. "I've been here too long. I need to get ready for the moon. Duke shouldn't even be out, he'll turn too!"

"He won't turn until next month," Derek explained. "The Bite is too new in him." As Haven walked off, he said, "You know, if you joined my Pack then I could teach you complete control on a Full Moon."

"Not interested," Haven answered firmly then left quickly with every intention on going to Scott's place to get chained up. At least, that was until she got a call from Allison calling to make sure she was gonna be chained up for the moon. "Yeah," Haven lied, "I'm just about to finish with that. Call you tomorrow."

Haven convincingly lied to her sister and ran like hell to the police station, thinking that she had enough time to help get Isaac out before she would start turning – Not knowing that Scott was already starting to turn and planned on locking himself in the freezer in Isaac's cellar with Duke's help.

* * *

Haven got to the police station and instead of going through the front, she want to the backdoor. Granted it was locked, but with one snap of the handle she took care of that. She walked through the door and went down the first hallway she found and soon got hit with the scent of blood. "Oh shit," she said to herself and ran like hell.

When Haven saw the Hunter Allison warned her about drag Stiles into the holding area (after Stiles managed to pull the fire alarm), she kinda lost it. Haven wolfed out and charged into the room, throwing the Hunter across the room. Isaac who was also wolfed out took things from there and fought the Hunter until he was rendered unconscious by Isaac hitting his head against the wall.

Derek appeared at that moment and smashed the Wolfbane syringe on the floor. He looked at Isaac who was moving towards Derek but it was Haven who intervened. Haven put herself in Isaac's path and roared at him. Isaac was about to attack her but Derek roared making Isaac cower against the wall in fear and revert back to his human form.

Haven didn't have the same reaction. She whipped around and roared back in a challenging manner. Derek completely wolfed out himself and let out a roar that was even louder than the one before, but Haven still didn't cower. She stood her ground in defiance but returned to her human form. Derek had never seen this kind of reaction from a Beta before and wondered what that meant.

"You don't get to dictate my life, Derek," Haven stated firmly. "You've already done **more** than enough of that."

* * *

Haven quickly left the police station after that and went back to Isaac house to check on Scott since Stiles told her that's where he was before she made her departure. When she went inside, she found a completely human Duke sitting on the counter in the kitchen with Allison. "How are you not howling right now?" Allison asked as soon as she walked in.

"Side effect of an Alpha roar, I guess," Haven replied. "Where's Scott?"

Duke was about to answer but stopped when Haven shot up her hand. "What is it?" he whispered.

Haven brought her finger to her lips then whispered as well, "We're not alone." She could sense something else was there and soon heard a hissing sound.

Duke heard it as well and got off the counter. "What is that?" he asked, moving closer to her.

Allison pulled a pair of ring daggers from her boots and stood ready. "I have no idea," she answered honestly and didn't like not knowing.

Haven turned to where Duke was facing and saw something standing in the shadows. It wasn't until it stepped out and showed it's reptilian-like body that they both got a look at it. The creature was covered in scales from head to toe, had many sharp teeth, glowing eyes, and a very long tail. The appearance of whatever it was made both Haven and Duke cry out in fear a bit.

"Get down!" Allison shouted when the creature started climbing around the walls of the kitchen. She didn't want either of them getting hurt. Just when it seemed the creature was about to make a move, Scott burst through the cellar door and ran into the kitchen fully wolfed out.

Scott had heard Haven cry out and that made him break his way out of the freezer.

The creature hissed again before leaping across the room and bursting its way out the front door.

Haven quickly went to hug Scott after that and held him tight.

Scott returned the hug and looked at her in wonder. "How are you human right now?"

"Long story," Haven replied, feeling so relieved to be there with him.

Duke, who was perhaps in a bit of shock, asked, "What the hell was that?!"

Even with getting a look at the thing, Allison still didn't know. When all three of them looked at her in question she held up her hands, saying "Don't look at me, guys. I have no idea." Clearly, that didn't sit well with any of them.

* * *

End Season 2 Episode 2

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Hope you enjoyed this 'Episode'. Thanks for reading!**


	14. You coming?

Haven walked out of the gas station convenience store with a bag of drinks and chips in her hand. Stiles was going to make her watch Star Wars with him that night as payment for crashing on his couch. How the Sheriff still didn't notice she'd been crashing there she didn't know but figured it was only a matter of time before he did.

As Haven walked across the parking lot, a young man on a motorcycle smiled at her then rode off. She raised her brow a bit at this then rolled her eyes. "Must be blind," she said to herself with a laugh and kept on walking as she pulled a soda from her bag. Haven was just about to open it up when she caught a scent that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. It didn't help matters when the lights at the place went out. It didn't bother her vision but it made her worry a little.

Haven wasn't about to stick around and was about to high tail it the hell out of there when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She gasped and pulled the dart from her thigh but before she could make any sense of what had just happened, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

When Haven awoke she was groggy and it took a minute for her to realize where she was – the Hale House. She also found that she was bound to a chair but was still feeling the effects of whatever sedative that was given to her. "Why do I always end up getting sedated?" Haven muttered to herself then started to focus more when she saw her father walk in.

"Is this where you kill me?" Haven practically spat at him, but she wasn't as intimidating as she wanted to be.

Chris crouched down in front of Haven and moved some of her golden hair from her face. "If I was going to kill you, I would have already done it." He rose to his feet saying, "This is where you learn."

"Excuse me?" Haven laughed. "Have you forgotten that I'm a Werewolf now? We're not exactly on the same side."

"You're still my little girl and I will do whatever I have to to keep you safe. I failed you once, Haven, and I will not do that again." Chris opened up a nearby box and pulled out a vial of the same sedative that he had used on Haven before to knock her out. "You need to learn to defend yourself against a Hunter's attack and build up a tolerance against the weapons they'd use."

"Wolfsbane?" Haven laughed almost hysterically because she thought he had to be joking. "Are you trying to kill me? I mean, seriously?"

"If you build up an immunity to one you will develop a tolerance for the others," Chris explained. "This form only sedates you, it's not lethal. If you become immune to this, your body will tolerate the others _without_ killing you. You will be able to heal." He was completely serious with his words as he went over to Haven. Instead of injecting her, he cut her binds. "But the choice is yours."

Haven pulled her hands from the back of the chair and rubbed her wrists. "Why are you doing this when you won't even let me see Allison?"

"Gerard has no doubt that Allison will make an attempt to help you and use that to his advantage." Chris took a deep breath. "You have to stay apart so you do not end up in his cross-hairs. He wouldn't expect me to help you."

Chris showed her the vial dart in his hand and said, "I won't make you do anything you don't wish to do. But if you trust me...let me help you."

Haven didn't sense anything coming from her father that gave off the intent of harming her so she thought about it for a moment. Finally, she said, "Let's do this."

Chris smiled at her proudly before injecting her with the dart.

This went on for hours until Haven finally woke up from the latest dose and found her father wasn't there. "Thanks a lot, Dad," she muttered to herself and slowly went on her way. She didn't feel as out of it as the first time but damn, she was sluggish.

* * *

The next day at school before Gym class, Stiles caught up with her. "Hey, what happened to you last night? You didn't show up for Star Wars."

"Something came up," Haven replied and to keep herself from having to explain, she asked, "Has Duke talked to you, yet?"

"You mean about Derek biting him!" Stiles exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Yeah, and I could kill him."

"Duke or Derek?" Haven asked as they filed into the Gym with the rest of the class.

Stiles answered without missing a beat, "Both."

Haven laughed, "Good luck with that." Her attention was pulled away from their conversation when Coach called over to her saying that she and Scott were first up on the rock climbing wall.

After getting hitched up to the climbing apparatus, they started going up – albeit slowly so they could talk. "Allison get a lead on the lizard thing?" Scott asked as they climbed.

"If she has, she hasn't told me," Haven answered. "Last I knew she was being locked out of everything hunting related now." She climbed up a bit more as she said, "I feel like I've seen that thing before but I can't for the life of me remember where."

"I'm sure it'll come to you," Scott replied, giving her a reassuring smile. Haven didn't say anything in response to that and it made him worry a little bit. "Are you doing alright?"

"Feeling a little sluggish today." With a sigh she added in, "I'll explain later." Wanting to get things more lighthearted she smiled and challenged, "Race you to the top."

Scott chuckled, "You're on."

They both wanted to outdo the other but each of them ended up losing their footing because of it. Haven and Scott fell off the wall and both landed on the mat below with a hard thump. After getting their breath back they laughed and groaned as Coach came over to them saying, "I – forget it, I have no idea what to say to the two of you."

Coach addressed the group saying, "Stilinski, Erica, you're up!" When Duke started walking forward, he added in, "Not New Stilinski, the other one!"

Stiles laughed at his cousin and got hooked up for the rock wall, knowing he would be able to do it with ease since he was going up against Erica.

Erica didn't make it up very far before she started having a panic attack. It took some time before she was able to get down and when she finally did, pretty much the entire class was laughing and talking about 'the epileptic'.

Erica wanted to get out of there as fast as possible but stopped for a moment when she heard Duke shout, "Shut up!" to one of the other students before shoving him. No one had defended her like that before but she didn't stick around to thank them. In fact, she left during the commotion of Coach and other students trying to break up the fight.

* * *

Haven waited for Duke outside of the principal's office to give her a piece of her mind about what happen in gym class. When he finally came out she grabbed hold of his arm and practically dragged him down the hall as she quietly seethed, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Not only could you have wolfed out in front of everyone, you **really** don't want to get sent to the principal's office with Gerard being here."

Duke pulled his arm from her grasp and explained himself. "You heard what they were saying about her, it wasn't right!"

"Hey, I defended her too, Duke. But you're the one that made it physical so don't try and justify it!" Haven pressed her hands together and took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know you but we're both a part of this werewolf club now so we should at least try to look out for each other. So that means you better freaking behave!"

"Never been known to play by the rules," Duke smirked, leaning against the locker.

"You better start before you get me and everyone else who's like us killed," Haven shot back then froze for a moment because her hand started to shake. She didn't know how she knew what that meant but she took off running down the hall back towards the gymnasium.

Duke, wanting to know what the hell just happened, ran after her. By the time he caught up with her, she and Scott were holding a seizing Erica on her side on the floor in front of the rock climbing wall. "How did you guys know this was happening?"

"We felt it," Scott answered and turned back to find Duke running off to likely get help. "Why didn't he feel it too?"

"Could be too new?" Honestly, Haven had no idea but it wasn't important right now. Making sure that Erica made it through this was.

Duke returned shortly with some help and soon after that, Erica was brought to the hospital.

* * *

The next day at school, Haven was walking to class when she heard Jackson yelling at Lydia about being immune and ruining everything for him. She was damn well determined to find out what the hell that was for and caught up with Jackson. "Dude! What was that?!"

"I'm supposed to be like you!" Jackson shot back.

Haven had a feeling this conversation wasn't something they should have in public so she pulled him into an empty classroom and closed the door. "What are you talking about, Jackson?"

"The Full Moon came and nothing happened!" Jackson was fuming to no end because of it. "Nothing happened to Lydia either, she didn't turn it's like she's immune and she did this to me!"

Haven held her hands out in Jackson's direction in a 'calm down' manner. "Jackson, your body rejected the Bite. That has nothing to do with Lydia, it's your own genetics, okay? Same things goes for Lydia, I guess. But I highly doubt some STD or whatever you guys share is the cause behind it."

Jackson gripped the edge of a desk so tightly Haven thought he was going to snap the desk in two. "I wanted this, Haven. I **needed** it. I need to be the best."

"Being the best is overrated, Jackson." Haven sighed a little before taking her leave. "The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be."

Haven doubted she got through to Jackson but it was worth a try. She didn't have much time to think about it before she turned the corner to head to the cafeteria for lunch when Duke ran over to her.

"Have you seen her?" he asked almost breathlessly like he'd been running for a mile.

Haven had zero clue as to what he was talking about. "Who?" Her question was answered when he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall. When the turned another corner, Erica was just walking out of the cafeteria and damn did she look hot. "Holy hell...how did that happen?"

"Derek happened," Duke answered, thinking Erica looked _amazing._

Erica walked over to them with a smirk. "Coming, Duke?" she asked and Duke was quick to follow. After all, they were part of the same pack. "What about you, Haven?" Erica asked as she walked backwards. "You coming?"

"Derek isn't my Alpha," Haven answered firmly and yet she found a part of herself wanting to go with them.

Erica shrugged in a 'your loss' sort of way before she and Duke walked out of the school to a waiting Derek.

Scott and Stiles ran out of the cafeteria and saw Haven standing there. "Have you seen her?" Stiles asked and when Haven pointed down the hall, Scott and Stiles took off that way and went out the doors just in time to see Duke and Erica ride off in Derek's car.

Haven came out presently and crossed her arms, looking at Stiles. "You really need to talk some sense into your cousin."

Stiles scoffed. "Been there. Done that. Failed every time."

* * *

After school, Haven had another one of her 'training sessions' with her father in the woods. Since she went from waking up after hours from the sedative to minutes, they moved onto other things. While they were working on hand to hand combat, Chris instructed, "Never and I mean **never** answer the call of a wolf you don't recognize. Even if every fiber of your being is telling you to, don't."

"Why?" Haven asked before punching the mitts on her father's hands.

"Because Hunters use a recording to lure wolves out. Makes them easier prey." After answer her question, he tried taking a swing but she ducked and punched him in the stomach in retaliation. "Hey, I'm not the one with super healing here."

Haven realized that she did punch him a little too hard and winced. "Sorry."

"No, it's good. You're tuning into your instincts," Chris replied, taking off the mitts.

Haven grabbed her water bottle from the nearby tree stump and asked, "I get that you're a Hunter and know things about werewolves but how do you _know_ things about them?"

Chris was expecting this question to be asked at some point and was prepared to answer her. "There was someone I cared about very much who happened to be a werewolf. She was born, not bitten, so she had more control over herself. Even though she knew what my family was, she told me. I kept her secret for a very long time because I loved her, but Gerard found out eventually."

Haven sat on the stump and asked, "What happened to her?"

"She died," he answered and cleared his throat. "That's enough for today. We'll work on building your immunity next time."

Before Chris could leave, Haven started to ask, "Dad..." but stopped herself. There was something deep inside telling her not to ask so she refrained from doing so and said, "Thanks for this," instead.

"What can I say?" Chris chuckled lightly, "I have a soft spot for my girls. Even if they happen to be werewolves." He was about to walk away but remembered something, "Do your friend Lydia a favor and keep an eye on her. She's still on our radar and the sooner she can be cleared, _if_ she can be cleared, the better."

Haven nodded in understanding and after grabbing her things, went off in the opposite direction as he did.

* * *

That night, Stiles and Scott had the idea of sneaking into the skating rink. How Stiles managed to get the keys, Haven didn't know, but he did so they went there with Lydia. It still surprised Haven that Lydia agreed to go with them, but it didn't matter.

Once they got to the rink, Haven was starting to think this was a bad idea. "I'm not much of a skater," she admitted to Scott as they walked to the ice with their skates on.

"This may be news to you," Scott said teasingly, "but we are werewolves. You know with faster reflexes, super strength.."

Haven laughed and nudged him a little. "Shut up."

Scott laughed as well and as soon as he got on the ice he fell.

"Are you okay?" Haven laughed and tried to get to him but she fell instantly as well. "It's official!" she cried out, "We are the two biggest klutzes ever! And I used to be a gymnast!"

That just made them laugh all the more as they got to their feet and tried to keep balance with each other. Stiles and Lydia were having far more success with their skating endeavor. Upon seeing this, Haven said, "I thought Stiles had a thing for Allison?"

"He does," Scott answered, "But she called him up and asked him to keep an eye on her tonight. She didn't tell you that?"

Haven shook her head, "No." Not exactly anyway. "It's weird not having her around."

Scott took her hand in his with a soft smile and tried to keep on skating but they both constantly fell so eventually they gave up and went to the photobooth instead.

When their pictures were printed out, their eye glare was in every one of them except for the one where their eyes were both closed. "I think this is our best look yet." Haven smiled and split them in half, handing Scott his.

"I don't know," Scott grinned. "It's pretty hard to top how you always look."

"Wow, does that line ever work?" she teased.

Scott shrugged a little. "You tell me."

Just when their lips were about to meet, they heard loud screams coming from the rink. The pair of them darted out of the booth to see what was going on.

Lydia was in the middle of the rink screaming her lungs out while Stiles was trying to calm her down, all the while trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

When Lydia did calm down she didn't remember why she screamed and just wanted to go home. Nobody stopped her.

* * *

That night's events were running through Haven's mind as she went to school. She was pulled from them when Duke appeared next to her locker saying, "Scott is under the impression that Derek is going to turn someone else. But why would he need to when he has me, Erica, _you_."

"I'm not a part of his Pack," Haven stated firmly once again and closed her locker with more force than necessary.

"But you want to be," Duke countered. "Don't you?"

"You don't know me," she shot back, "So don't even try and tell me what I do and don't want."

"I'm starting to get the feeling that we know each other better than we think we do," he smirked. "Come on, Argent. You can't honestly tell me that the idea of being a part of a Pack doesn't pique your interest. If it doesn't, then tell me." He leaned closer and whispered, "I'll be able to tell if you're lying or not. Derek has already helped me control what I can do. Imagine what he can do for you."

Haven pushed him away from her. "I have enough help, thank you very much."

Duke smirked a bit, "But you didn't say it didn't pique your interest."

Haven looked at Duke like she wanted to punch him but she didn't. She didn't answer his question either. How could she when she wasn't even sure what the truth was.

Duke noticed this and moved away from the lockers saying, "Thought so."

Haven let out a deep breath and turned to face him. "Duke, wait." Even with saying that, she didn't move a muscle.

He stopped and turned around to look at her. "You coming?"

Haven had no idea what the hell she was doing, but she started walking with Duke without a word. One question did move through her mind though...how was she going to explain whatever this was to Scott?

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Haven asked as Duke led her into the skating rink.

"Pack meeting," Duke answered, opening the door for her. "And we're late."

Haven didn't like the sound of that and quickly went inside. By the time Duke and Haven got there, Scott had finished fighting Erica and Isaac with Derek and Boyd standing at the sidelines.

Scott had shouted, "Don't you get it?! This has nothing to do with you. It's about power, his power! He made you think he gave you some kind of gift when all he really did was turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!"

"You're right," Derek answered. "This is about power." He crossed the rink to Scott as he wolfed out and started slashing at him.

"No!" Haven screamed and tried to get to him but Duke was holding her back. She wasn't about to let Derek rip Scott apart so she cracked her head back against Duke's and grabbed his arm, flipping him to the ground.

With Duke out of the way, Haven wolfed out and growled as she charged at Derek who now had Scott pinned to the ice under his foot. Haven leaped at Derek and tackled him to the ice. He threw her off him easily enough but she caught her footing and growled at him again.

Scott coughed and groaned as he tried to get to his feet but he could barely move. All he could do was watch Haven and Derek fight with Derek having the upper hand.

Derek finally grabbed Haven by the throat and lifted her off the ice a bit. "I made it so you and your precious Scott could be together and this is how you repay me?" After saying those words, he threw Haven into the wall around the rink.

Haven hit the wall hard and with the other injuries she had endured, she couldn't get up. She could however, see Duke with his blue eyes charging at Derek now.

Derek roared at Duke to make him 'submit' but Duke had none of it and tried to take a swing but Derek instantly grabbed hold of him and smashed him down into the ice. "What is wrong with you!" Derek demanded to know.

Duke snarled as he tried to pull of Derek's hand from his throat. "You hurt her. You are **not** my Alpha anymore."

Derek didn't react to that well and threw Duke over to Scott and Haven. He still had three, he didn't _need_ a fourth.

Scott tried to get Boyd to see reason about the Bite. "You don't want to be like them."

"You're right," he answered, pulling up his shirt to show he had already gotten the Bite. "I want to be like you." With that said, he walked off with Derek, Erica, and Isaac.

Haven, who managed to push herself into a sitting position asked Duke, "Why did you do that?"

Duke honestly had no idea. "I – I don't know." He couldn't explain it but some sort of instinct took over when he saw Derek attack Haven. It was like he _had_ to protect her but had no idea why.

* * *

Scott brought Haven and Duke to the Animal Clinic because their claw wounds from Derek weren't healing. He thought going there would be a safe a place as any to try and figure it out. When they went inside, Scott looked at the wound on Haven's stomach as Duke asked aloud, "Why aren't we healing?"

"Because they're from an Alpha," Deaton answered as he turned on the light in the back room.

The three teens jumped a bit in surprise to see him there but also because of the clawed up body on the exam table.

Deaton looked them over then said to Scott, "I think it's time we had that talk now."

* * *

End Season 2 Episode 3


End file.
